Dark Legends: Rise of the Abyssal Prince
by dracohalo117
Summary: Naruto failed the graduation exam, and his Shinobi career seemed to be over, but by a pure leap of faith, he found himself on a new path...as the champion of the abyssal god.
1. Genin Test, and the Forbidden Scroll

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form, nor does my partner in writing Hakkyou no Yami, Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto...

**Oc's and Concepts:** The Original characters and concepts of this story were created by Hakkyou no Yami and myself, we worked very hard to create the original characters and the concepts, and we would appreciate that you do not use our Original Characters or our concepts without expressed permission from **BOTH** of us.

**Notice:** In case any of you are wondering, or have not noticed this story, along with just about any other story made by myself, and Hakkyou no Yami will be AU, the characters will be OOC, and above all else, we will NOT be following canon. We will extract elements FROM canon, but we will not be doing a rewrite of the canon storyline.

**Poll:** On my profile page there is a poll on whether or not I should do a rewrite of Naruto of the Wind Tunnel. The old version absolutely sickens me, but the idea behind the story is too good to simply pass off. Please vote in the poll.

**Important Note:** This is a repost of an old story we deleted when we started the rewrite, we are reposting it due to a massive amount of readers wanting to read it. We will not be updating it as this is purely a repost, as the rewrite has already been started.

The Rewrite of this story is Dark Legends: Ascension of the Abyssal Champion

* * *

A figure jumped through the trees, covered in dirt and mud. The figure was wearing an orange jump-suit that screamed 'KILL ME' but by the looks of it, the figure had tried very hard to alter the color, if the new paint stains were anything to go by. The figure was male, and had features that singled him out…he had spiky blond hair, cerulean blue eyes, and three whisker marks on each cheek. His complexion was tan, but still light enough colored that he was not incredibly dark…

One could faintly notice, as his jumpsuit flapped around revealing parts of his flesh…a series of scars and bruises that seemed to have been years old.

The figure was Naruto Uzumaki…a 12 year old academy student…today he would be taking the genin exam…for the third time. He had entered the academy two years earlier by order of the council of Konohagakure no Sato…he never knew why they did that, especially since most of the council absolutely hated him.

He landed near a small pond and pulled out a canteen, walking over to it he dipped the canteen in the pond and filled it up with water. The pond may not have been the best water source, but it was better than what he could usually get, most of the time he was lucky to get water that the food department hadn't pulled out of a latrine.

Quickly placing the canteen to his mouth, Naruto began to greedily guzzle down the water. Naruto removed the water from his lips an wiped his face…he dunked the canteen back in the water, hoping it would last him the day, 'But with all the training they make only ME go through, that isn't likely to happen.'

Naruto looked at the sky and saw that the sun was still rising in the east…given his rough estimations, it would be time for him to go to class when the sun reached over the large tree in the middle field…

Naruto was surprisingly very bright…well…at least in practical means, in literacy and non-practical means, he sucked badly, but then again, when was he ever going to use the knowledge of which trees the Shodaime planted in an actual battle.

If the class focused more on practicality, he would have gotten into the top five rankings…but because they focused too much on literacy and arithmetic, things that did nothing in actual combat, he was in the lower rankings…better yet…dead-last.

Naruto looked up at the clouds…thinking to himself, 'Why do I stay here…why do I put up with this shit. I am a civilian, so there is no reason I can't leave. Konoha law states if I am a shinobi, I am bound to this village…but a civilian could go whenever they please…so honestly…why am I still here…oh yeah…now I remember.'

Naruto had actually tried to leave five times in the past…and each time he was recaptured by ANBU and brought back into the village. He was then given some sob talk by the Sandaime on how the Ichiraku's and other people that were nice to him would miss him…and he caved…every…single…TIME!

But now…he didn't care if people would miss him, he didn't care how many hearts he would break…he has endured the village's hell for too damn long, and it was really starting to piss him off.

Naruto looked at the tree and saw that the sun was beginning to pass over it, 'If I don't pass this time…I'm leaving for good.' Naruto got up and was about to jump towards the academy…when he suddenly saw white light on the other side of the pond.

Naruto turned his gaze…and he could not help but blush at the sight…

On the other side of the pond was probably the most beautiful girl he had ever seen…she had a perfect pale complexion that scattered the rays of light around her like a mirror…she had bleach blond hair, not the type he usually saw on whores, but the type that was so natural it seemed angelic. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of silver, glistening as she looked around…

Naruto examined her figure…and was amazed at her ungodly beauty…she had an hourglass figure that rivaled that of the red eyed woman he often saw staring at him with a mixture of curiosity and disgust…her arms were slender and smooth…

She also had quite an impressive bust; she had to be at least a D-cup, if not bigger…

But what drew Naruto's attention were the two wing like tattoos on her back…

Oh yeah…and she was as naked as a newborn babe…

Naruto tried to get a closer look…but ended up falling into the pond…

The girl suddenly turned her head and looked at Naruto…showing her entire body…

Naruto could see that her nipples were perked up, and that she was completely shaven…

The girl proceeded to blush as she noticed that Naruto was staring at her, 'Oh my Kami-sama…he is looking at me…what do I do…what do I do…?' as if a call from heaven had come…she was given an answer…SAVE THE STRANGER FROM DROWNING AFTER HE PASSED OUT FROM BLOOD LOSS!

She saw Naruto go under, "NO!" she quickly forwent all ideas of decency and jumped into the pond.

Naruto was sinking with a grin on his face and a blank look in his eyes…but the girl quickly grabbed Naruto and dragged him back to the surface. She threw him on the land and tore off his jacket; making it basically useless…she then began to smash her palms into his chest before she began to try to use mouth to mouth resuscitation.

After a few seconds of doing this Naruto began to cough and sputter as he coughed up large amounts of water that he had swallowed.

Naruto turned and looked at the girl…and immediately blushed at how close the girl was to him.

The girl looked at Naruto's arms…and was shocked at the sight of them.

His left arm was scarred pretty badly…but his right arm…looked like it had been mauled by a tiger and then spat back out. In fact, she was surprised that the arm could even be used anymore…

Naruto saw her staring at him…and then looked down…his eyes widened in shock, 'Shit, shit, shit…I did not want this to happen.' Naruto looked around for anything to cover up his arm…but found nothing except for his destroyed jacket, "Oh come on, that was my only fucking jacket damn it." Naruto sighed as he quickly grabbed the jacket and tore off the sleeves. Naruto shoved the sleeves on and looked at himself…he looked just as bad, if not worse than before.

But…at the very least his scars were hidden…he did not need questions nor did he want pity.

He turned to the girl and gave her a stern look, "If you so much as think of telling someone about this, I will make sure you regret it for the rest of your life." Naruto pushed himself up and headed towards the academy…while the girl looked at Naruto…

'How can someone suffer so…I that the life you lived?' she turned towards the sky; 'Kami-sama…why don't you help him?' the girl received no answer…

Meanwhile Naruto was heading towards the academy, all the while trying to avoid the gaze of the adults on the street, 'Perfect, can't I ever get a break from this shit?'

Naruto finally arrived at the academy…still as pissed off as he was yesterday.

He headed towards the front gates and looked around…he saw the heiress' of the Haruno ad Yamanaka family fighting over a piece of cloth that he saw Sasuke throw out yesterday…he saw the heir of the Akimichi clan eating a bag of potato chips while the heir of the Nara clan sat down and watched the clouds. He saw the last Uchiha sitting in the shadows…apparently in a bad mood…and he saw the Inuzuka heir hassling the Hyuuga heiress…

This caused Naruto to get quite angry…he could not stand that damn fleabag; he had absolutely no respect for women…once he caught him spying on the women's bath. He had been masturbating to the sight of the naked women too...it was on that day that he had first discovered the female body…he had went to see what the Inuzuka was doing, and ended up knocking over the wall he was peeping through…

Kiba had managed to avoid the wrath of the women…but he however, had been used as their punching bag for hours…he remembered a weird sensation around his genital area while they were beating him…but he couldn't quite remember…

Besides that, Naruto decided it was time that the damn dog-shit learned his place.

Hinata was trying, and failing to get away from the male heir of the Inuzuka clan, "P-please Kiba…I d-don't want t-to go out with y-you." Hinata tried to walk past Kiba…but the Inuzuka simply gave her a lecherous smirk and pinned her to the wall…

"Oh please Hinata…I know you want me…" Kiba leaned in closer to press his body against hers…

"Hey Kiba!" Kiba turned his head and snarled when he saw Naruto walking up to him…

"What do you want dobe?" Naruto grabbed Kiba by the front of his shirt and threw him backwards; Kiba righted himself as Akamaru began to snarl at the blond…

"I want you to stop hassling Hinata-chan…she is her own person, and I doubt that her family will appreciate you trying anything…sexual…with her, so accept her answer of NO, and leave her alone."

Kiba pulled out a kunai, "Oh really…and I am sure that the dead last bastard of an orphan is going to stop me huh…" Kiba ran forward, ready to stab Naruto, "Yeah right you little motherless shit!" Kiba swung his arm at Naruto who blocked it as he also drew out a kunai…

Kiba swung his leg at Naruto, who quickly countered with sending his own leg at the Inuzuka. Kiba capitalized on this and tried to ram the kunai into Naruto's head.

Naruto saw the kunai and twisted his back to send the Inuzuka off balance. Kiba ended up falling flat on his face. Naruto was about to strike Kiba to finish him…when Kiba yelled out…

"Get him Akamaru!" Naruto cursed, having completely forgot about Kiba's pet…he turned in time to see Akamaru dig his jaws into his right arm. Naruto winced as Akamaru's fangs cut into his flesh.

Before he could counter, Kiba ran at him and slashed him across the chest. Kiba then followed up with a kick in the ribcage before he slammed into the blond. Once Naruto was on hi back, Kiba held up his kunai in a position to ram it between Naruto's eyes…

"Say goodbye bastard…this is for my Tou-san!" Kiba swung his kunai down…but before it could hit, Naruto pulled out his own Kunai and crossed blades with Kiba.

Naruto kneed Kiba in between his legs, forcing the dog lover to hold his family jewels.

Naruto got up and threw Akamaru off him…making the dog whimper under Naruto's glare.

The blond academy student turned towards Hinata who was quivering at the sight of the two fighting. Naruto walked up to her, "Hey…Hinata" she looked at him, "You alright?"

Hinata nodded her head as she got up, "Ano…I am o-okay…" she looked at Naruto's arm, "Naruto-kun, you're bleeding!" she reached into her pouch and was about to pull out a vial of healing cream…

"Hey…you dobe…I'm not finished!" Naruto turned to see Kiba getting up with a kunai in hand, his eyes holding murderous intent, "I am going to kick your ass and show Hinata-chan that I am the best she can possibly get…she is mine!"

Naruto glared at Kiba, "Hinata is not yours…she is her own, she is not property, learn to deal with that."

Kiba snorted, "All women are good for is for sex and cooking!"

…

…

…

Naruto smirked as he looked behind the Inuzuka, "Oh really…then I suppose you think your mother…who is standing right behind you, is useless unless for sex and cooking?"

Kiba's eyes widened when he heard the statement. 'Your mother…who is standing right behind you' he slowly turned his head…and prayed to Kami that Naruto was bluffing…unfortunately…Kami was spitting on his prayers.

For standing behind him…was his mother…Tsume Inuzuka…with a very, very pissed off look on her face, glaring holes into Kiba that made him shiver, "So…you think women are only good for sex and cooking huh?" Kiba quivered even more as Tsume lengthened her claws, "Once you graduate…you and I will be having a little chat." Tsume sliced a gash across Kiba's face as reference…

Kiba fell to the floor as his mother walked away…not noticing Naruto and Hinata heading for class.

Naruto opened the door and sat down in his usual seat…third row, seat closest to the walkway and right where he had to fight to keep his seat every time Sasuke chose to sit next to him.

Hinata meanwhile sat in the back of the room…watching Naruto as he relaxed in his seat, 'Naruto-kun…'

Several minutes later the room was filled with about 27 kids…

Not even a minute later everyone heard trampling…everyone groaned as they all thought the same thing, 'Here we go again.' the doors were practically thrown off of their hinges as two girls came in…one had pink hair and a red dress…the other had blond hair and a purple two piece.

Naruto cursed to himself…the two girls were Sakura Haruno, and Ino Yamanaka…the two most idiotic fan girls of the 'Last Uchiha'.

Naruto was suddenly pulled from his seat and thrown head first into a nearby desk, "OUT OF MY WAY NARUTO-BAKA!" Naruto grabbed his throbbing head as a flow of blood came from it.

Hinata saw this and gripped the desk tightly, 'That…Urgh…' Hinata wanted to curse at Sakura…but she was too shy to do so…

Naruto picked himself up as Iruka and Mizuki entered the room, "Alright everyone…we will now begin the genin tests…we will start with a written exam. But first…we have a new student." the class groaned and began to ask why the person was allowed to test when they had to train years for this, "She has been approved of by several high ranking individuals, including the Sandaime…so I am sure she is qualified." Iruka indicated to the door, "Please welcome our new student, to those of you who are placed on a team with her, please be kind."

The door opened to reveal the same girl Naruto met that morning…but she was now wearing a white Hakama that accentuated her figure perfectly, and the back was showing to reveal her two tattoos. At her side was a pouch with many intricate seals on it, and she was lightly glancing at Naruto…

Naruto quickly turned away so as to avoid eye contact, 'Damn it…what the hell is she doing here?'

The girl turned to the class, "Hello…my name is Tenkou…I hope that I can get along with my future comrades."

The written tests were passed out…Naruto was the last one to get the test…and he was struggling with the test, 'Which tree grown by the Shodaime is the foundation for our village?' Naruto absolutely hated these questions; they were nothing more than details about a village tat would prove useless to them in the future…so why did they have to learn it?

After half an hour they turned in their tests…Naruto had answered each question with another question…making him fail completely.

Mizuki turned towards the class, "Alright…the next test is throwing weapons…you will each be given ten kunai, ten shuriken…you will be expected to throw five from each arm…

Naruto cursed as he looked at his right arm…after that incident when he was attacked two months ago his right arm was extremely uncontrollable. It was a miracle he could use the damn thing at all.

Naruto was last up and was presented ten crappy kunai, and ten crappy shuriken.

Naruto looked at the targets and got into a stance…he readied the kunai in his left hand…which actually confused most of the academy students as most of them knew Naruto was right handed.

Before they could speak, Naruto had tossed the kunai right at the target, hitting it right in the bull's eye.

Naruto completed this process with the rest of his Kunai for his left hand…

Iruka was shocked that Naruto had managed to do five bulls eyes in a row. Not many academy students can accomplish that…

Sasuke Uchiha was inwardly fuming, 'How dare that dobe, I deserve that power…not him.'

Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka were having similar thoughts, 'He must have cheated…Sasuke-kun could have done so much better.'

Hinata Hyuuga was smiling, 'Good job Naruto-kun.'

Tenkou was smiling as she looked at Naruto, 'Naruto Uzumaki…you certainly are interesting.'

Naruto smiled at the group, "Thank you, thank you…" he took curt bows at the light applause coming from the class…

Iruka smiled, "Very good Naruto…now…I need you to throw the kunai with your right hand…"

Naruto cursed under his breath as he went to grab the kunai…but found that his right hand could barely grip them…

He went to throw it, but instead of it hitting the bull's eye…it went right past the post, not even getting close to it.

The kids who were once staring at his skills with awe were now laughing at him…

Hinata and Tenkou however were frowning that Naruto had missed…but Tenkou noticed that Naruto's arm was shaking from something…and it was not because of him.

Tenkou tapped Hinata's shoulder…causing her to look at Tenkou, "Tenkou…w-what is it?" Tenkou indicated to Naruto…

"I know that since you are a Hyuuga, you probably have the Byakugan…" Hinata nodded, "I need you to use it on Naruto." Hinata immediately blushed red, but was brought out of her perverted fantasies by Tenkou's next statement, "I think someone might be rigging this test…"

Hinata realized what that meant…if someone was rigging Naruto's tests…then that meant someone wanted him to fail. She quickly activated her Byakugan and scanned Naruto…she was shocked at what she found…

Naruto's chakra network was completely out of sync, as if it was obliterating itself. On top of that, the chakra network in his right arm was fractured with his nerve and muscles tendons…the two had healed together by the looks of things…in fact, the arm looked like it was only being held together by the chakra network that had forced its way into his muscles…

But what Hinata noticed, was that the arm should have been able to throw Kunai properly with enough practice…

She then noticed why Naruto was not throwing properly…there were several chakra strings connecting to Naruto's arms…and at the end of the strings, Mizuki was at the controls.

Hinata turned towards Tenkou, "Mizuki-sensei is using some sort of chakra string to alter Naruto's movements before he throws…but…why?"

Tenkou narrowed her eyes as Naruto was on the last two kunai in his hand, 'If he does not hit the target with at least one of them, he will fail this portion…' Tenkou held up her hand and under her breath spoke…

"Heavenly winds break the ties that bind this soul." the wind suddenly picked up…

Hinata saw the chakra strings waver…and finally shatter…Mizuki felt his chakra strings be disrupted and looked as Naruto threw the kunai directly at the target.

The kunai managed to hit the farthest edge…it wasn't much…but it was still good enough to allow Naruto to pass.

Naruto pulled out his last kunai and looked at it, 'Please work…' he threw the kunai with as much force as he could…the kunai sailed through the air…and landed right in the circle just outside the bulls eye zone…but it also was buried halfway up the kunai's length, almost reaching the start of the hilt.

There was some light cheering as Iruka smiled, "Well done Naruto…you passed in the top ten of this exercise."

The Shuriken throwing was similar, albeit Naruto made it to number five…even with his right arm being damaged.

Finally they were at the last portion…the ninjutsu portion…

Naruto was…once again, last…he was extremely on edge, he had practiced for weeks on the Bunshin no jutsu…and he could never do it, no matter how many times he went through chakra control exercises.

Naruto walked into the room and stood in front of Iruka and Mizuki…

Iruka looked at Naruto, "Alright…Naruto Uzumaki…we will need you to first perform a Kawarimi, Henge, and Bunshin no jutsu…if you fail even one of these, you will not be able to become a shinobi…am I clear…

Naruto looked at Iruka and spoke with a dry demeanor, "Transparently clear…"

Mizuki looked at Naruto, 'This is bad…if he passes this portion, then my plans are ruined…' he got a grin but quickly hid it, 'That should work…'

Naruto used Kawarimi to switch with a chair…

Iruka signed off on the form and smiled, "Good…now…Henge into whomever you like…"

Naruto performed a single hand seal, "Henge" and a cloud of smoke covered him…when the smoke cleared…there was the Sandaime Hokage…minus his Kage robes, and instead was in battle gear.

Iruka was impressed…but was confused as to why Naruto placed battle gear on him, "Naruto…why did you place combat equipment on the Sandaime?"

Naruto quickly dispelled the Henge and spoke, "Ojiji showed me his armor one day…so I thought I would try it out." Iruka was satisfied with the answer…

"Alright Naruto…now I need you to create at least two decent Bunshin."

Naruto sighed as he placed his hands in a seal, "Bunshin no Jutsu"

Mizuki grinned as he inwardly thought, 'Chakra Chacha Nami (Chakra Disruption wave)"

A cloud of smoke engulfed the room…and Naruto stood straight up with two clones…lying dead on the ground.

Iruka sighed, "I am sorry to say Naruto…but you failed this portion."

Naruto sighed as he turned to leave the room…

"Oh come on Iruka…can't we let him pass…he did create two clones, and they would be useful for distraction." Naruto turned to Mizuki…confused as to why he would want him to pass…

"I am sorry Mizuki, but I can't consciously send Naruto into the field with such meager skills…I apologize…but I can't allow Naruto to become a shinobi."

Naruto sighed and walked out…not really caring either way, 'Well…looks like its time to leave…good thing I got everything I own packed.'

Hinata and Tenkou watched Naruto leave…both having the same thoughts…

'Things are about to go to hell…and soon.'

Later

Naruto decided to watch as the academy students greeted their parents…sneering at them, 'Go ahead…go ahead and throw away your lives for a village that will only see you as cannon fodder…I will not be so foolish.'

Naruto was about to head out and leave…

"Hey…look, it's _that_ boy."

"I heard he was the only one who failed."

"Hm, serves him right…"

"Yeah, he is after all…"

"HEY, I CAN HEAR YOU YA KNOW!" the two women who were talking about Naruto turned to see that there were wisps of chakra floating about the blond as his eyes turned slitted…

The two women instantly shut up and backed away from the blond.

Naruto scoffed and walked out of the gates…unaware of the pair of white eyes following his movement…

Hiashi Hyuuga, head of the Hyuuga family watched Naruto walk away from the academy grounds. He had hoped Naruto would pass the exam; he had enough influence on the council that he could possibly get him and his daughter on the same team. He was no fool; in fact he had noticed his daughters crush on the blond ages ago.

He sighed, 'I guess the best I can do is hope that Hinata makes her move on him soon…' he was about to turn and look for his daughter…

"Tou-sama!" but turned around when he heard his daughters voice, he saw her and a young girl with bleach blond hair and an impressive bust running towards him.

"What is it Hinata?" Hinata panted as she spoke up…

"Tou-sama…Naruto-kun's tests were rigged."

Hiashi narrowed his eyes and tightened the grip on his cane, "Tell me everything…"

With Naruto

Naruto was walking towards his apartment, whistling a tune while thinking to himself, 'Well…time to get out of here.'

Naruto was about to head towards his house…when Mizuki suddenly popped up in front of him, "Hey Naruto…look, I'm sorry that Iruka had to fail you but…" Naruto completely ignored Mizuki.

"Get out of my way." he brushed past Mizuki and headed for his apartment. Mizuki looked at Naruto with a shocked expression. But inwardly he was cursing.

'Damn it…I need some way to get him to follow my plan, but how?' a grin graced his features before he looked at Naruto again, 'Perfect…'

Mizuki followed after Naruto, "You know Naruto…I heard that there is a jutsu that could not only let you pass, but also give you a great advantage over the rest of your fellow classmates." Naruto momentarily stopped and looked at Mizuki.

"No offense Mizuki, but unlike those idiots, I have no intention of giving my life for a village that will stab me in the back as quick as it can call me an ally. Besides…why should I care about lording over those damn fools?" Naruto began to walk away, not caring about what Mizuki said…

"It's a shame…" Naruto slowed his steps, "with Kiba graduating, there is the possibility he will be placed on the same team as a woman" Naruto's eyes widened at this, "think of what could happen to poor little Hinata if she and him were placed on the same team."

Naruto clutched his fists…thinking about the Inuzuka made him sick. And the fact that he knew that if he and Hinata were alone together…

Naruto wanted to vomit from the thought…Kiba…violating Hinata against her will…it was disgusting…

Naruto may hate this village…he may not be willing to risk his life for it…but it would be a cold day in hell before he allowed anyone to sexually harm a woman…and Kiba…was no exception…

Naruto's eyes glowed a dark color as he turned to Mizuki, "Where…is…the jutsu?"

Mizuki inwardly smirked, 'Perfect'

Elsewhere

The black flames of oblivion licked at the rocks attached to them, the screams of pain and anguish, the splattering of blood…all those sounds echoed throughout this dark cavern…but this…was not hell…this…was something much worse…

A dark aura was present in the pit…an aura that dwarfed that of all the Bijuu combined.

Sitting on a throne was a dark figure, sleeping as it sensed around for its power…

Suddenly its eyes opened…revealing glowing metallic colored orbs…as red orbs lit up all over its form. The figure grinned as it stood up; revealing an outline of his body…clearly humanoid, but he had dark horns on his head along with his scraggly spiky hair.

"**At long last…he has finally given in…haha…Haha…HAHA….HAHAHAHAHAAAA" **the figures laugh echoed throughout the cavern as his body scattered in a spray of shadowy wisps as he headed for the top of the cavern…into the light…

That Night

Naruto landed in the middle of the clearing…holding the forbidden scroll in his arms. He quickly took it off and began to read through the scroll, 'Like hell I am going to let that accursed mutt hurt any woman like that…disgusting mongrel.' Naruto may want to leave the village more than anything…but he would sacrifice that, all to make sure rapists and molesters of women were destroyed…or kept as far away from their pleasure as possible…

He looked through the scroll…and came upon several jutsu, 'Kage Bunshin huh…oh, it seems I can use this for training…but no…' Naruto flipped through, 'Hmmm…lets see…' Naruto continued to look through the scroll…with each jutsu he found he grew increasingly more agitated, 'No…too weak…no…too flashy, enemies could avoid it before it hit…how the hell is THAT a dangerous attack?' Naruto threw the scroll, accidentally cutting his finger, "Ah Fucking shit…fucking scroll. Damn…is there anything in this village that will help me out here?" Naruto went to tough the scroll…and accidentally dropped some blood on a series of black markings.

There was a puff of smoke as a smaller scroll fell to the ground…Naruto watched it roll…and saw that there was writing on it. He leaned down and picked it up and read the writing…

'_To Naruto Uzumaki'_

Naruto stared at the scroll…trembling with anxiety, 'This…is mine?' he looked at the scroll and swallowed…gently reaching towards the tie keeping the scroll closed…trembling as he undid the tie.

The scroll rolled open…revealing its contents…

Naruto looked away, a gut feeling that he would not like what was on the scroll…he didn't know why…Kami he didn't know why…but against his better judgment…he turned his head to the scroll…and began to read its contents…

Hokage Tower Same Time

Hiruzen Sarutobi was looking at Hiashi Hyuuga…not liking one word that came out of Hiashi's mouth, "Are you absolutely certain Hiashi…are you 100% certain that what you have told me is the truth?"

Hiashi nodded his head, 'Yes, I am certain. All evidence points to the fact that Mizuki has been tampering with Naruto's grades. Thus his failure in the academy was not his fault." Hiashi looked at the Sandaime as he began to stroke his chin.

"True…well, this is good news. However, we need a total of three votes from the clan heads." Hiruzen was about to try and figure out a way to turn the other clan heads over to his side…granted, the only ones who completely disliked Naruto were Choza, Inoichi, and the now deceased Fugaku…Shibi did not care either way for the boy, and Tsume felt that as long as the boy left her clan alone…she had no problem…Shikaku thought it was too troublesome…only Hiashi and himself were openly adamant about assisting young Naruto…

Hiruzen sighed and sat back in his chair, "Well then, it's a good thing that we have three votes now don't we?" Hiruzen looked up at the now grinning Hiashi.

"What do you mean Hiashi?" Hiashi sat in the chair in front of the Sandaimes desk.

"Have you forgotten…when Minato died, he left me as the caretaker of his clan seat."

Hiruzen's eyes widened…before he smiled with glee.

"Excellent…I will make sure to have this applied to the council…" Hiruzen got a frown as he looked out the window, "Still…I wish we could reveal his heritage like Minato asked."

Hiashi frowned as he looked out the window, "Yeah…same here. But how would he take it when he finds out?"

Hiruzen sighed as he pulled out his pipe, "I pray Hiashi…that we never have to find that out…"

Back with Naruto

Naruto stared at the scroll…his eyes wide…and his hands trembling. Not able to believe a word on the parchment…but…there it was. Clear as day for all to see.

The scroll addressed to him…held…everything…the answers to every last question he had over the last few years…

_Dear Naruto Uzumaki,_

_If you are reading this, then you are either a Genin, or you have reached the age of sixteen. I asked Hiruzen to give this to you when you graduate, as you would have been mentally prepared for what I am about to tell you. It is the same as if you were sixteen._

_My name is Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, and I am truly sorry._

_On October tenth, 12 years ago if you are genin, or 16 years if you are not, the most powerful of the nine Bijuu attacked Konohagakure no Sato. No doubt your texts have told you that the Kyuubi no Yoko was killed…destroyed…defeated. I am afraid to say this is not the case._

_Nobody, no Hokage, is capable of killing a Bijuu. This was a strength that only one man in all of history has ever been able to accomplish, and he has been dead for over 2000 years…the Rikoudo Sennin. No, I had to do something else to finish the Bijuu off. _

_I had to use a seal, not just any seal, but a seal that would cost me my soul. I had to use this seal and you for one purpose…to seal away the Kyuubi no Yoko forever._

_The reason I chose you, the answer is quite simple, you're my son, and I could not bear to place the burden on another family. _

_You my son are the first born of three. Your sister, Natsuki, and your brother Arashi were born minutes after you. I felt that since you were the first born, it would need to be you to carry this burden._

_I only pray that you, your siblings, and mother have been well. I know that the villagers will at first not accept you. But I am confident that in time they will see you as the hero you were born to be._

_I am sorry my son…but in my death I leave you a few gifts…_

_In the first seal are the scrolls for the Hiraishin and the Rasengan, as well as all my notes for my jutsu theories._

_In the second seal is the summoning scroll for the Shinigami, I advise that you only sign this scroll. Do not summon the Shinigami unless you are left with no other alternative._

_The third scroll is a large sum of money, as well as the keys to the Namikaze estate, as the clan heir, you are fully entitled to this._

_The fourth seal contains all my sealing theories and completed seal networks. I hope that you can utilize these seals in a way that I could not._

_The fifth and final seal however…contains two artifacts that have been passed down through my family for the past 2000 years…the staff and sword of the Rikoudo Sennin. These objects will enhance your strength and skill to beyond that of a Sannin if you can properly utilize them._

_My son, I know my gifts will never be enough to make up for what I have done…I will never be able to see your first day at the academy, I will never be able to see you become a shinobi, and I will never be able to see you fall in love…I will miss so many things in your life, and for that, I beg you to forgive me._

_With Love…Minato Namikaze…your father_

Naruto read the letter…he read it so many times he thought his eyes would bleed from overworking them. He prayed…Kami he prayed that it was a lie…a fake…a genjutsu…but…deep down…in his broken heart, he knew it was true…the Kyuubi no Yoko was sealed in his body, and his father was the one who sealed it…and what of his mother and siblings…what happened to them?

Naruto would not take it anymore…his eyes filled with tears…all his pain and sorrow finally breaking free.

But it was not to last…Naruto's eyes narrowed into slits filled with hatred…his eyes glowed a dark color that was like looking into the maw of the abyss itself. His teeth grinded together like nails to a chalkboard…

Little did he know that four people had arrived to the field…and all four of them were trembling in fear as they saw the dark blue chakra thrash around his body.

Naruto looked at the sky…and let loose a yell that was heard throughout Konoha, "DAMN YOU FATHER…DAMN YOU YONDAIME!"

Just outside Konoha's walls

A large crack formed in the ground just outside of Konoha's gates…black wisps of shadow tore from its maw as it smashed together, and in a flash of dark light, a figure shrouded in darkness was formed…his steel eyes piercing the air with his grin.

"**Oh…I can practically taste the darkness in him…time for a visit…to my new servant on earth."** the man walked forward and scattered in a flurry of shadows as it traveled to the forest...where his disciple awaited.


	2. The Eternal Abyssal God

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form, nor does my partner in writing Hakkyou no Yami, Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto...

**Oc's and Concepts:** The Original characters and concepts of this story were created by Hakkyou no Yami and myself, we worked very hard to create the original characters and the concepts, and we would appreciate that you do not use our Original Characters or our concepts without expressed permission from **BOTH** of us.

**Notice:** In case any of you are wondering, or have not noticed this story, along with just about any other story made by myself, and Hakkyou no Yami will be AU, the characters will be OOC, and above all else, we will NOT be following canon. We will extract elements FROM canon, but we will not be doing a rewrite of the canon storyline.

**Poll:** On my profile page there is a poll on whether or not I should do a rewrite of Naruto of the Wind Tunnel. The old version absolutely sickens me, but the idea behind the story is too good to simply pass off. Please vote in the poll.

**Important Note:** This is a repost of an old story we deleted when we started the rewrite, we are reposting it due to a massive amount of readers wanting to read it. We will not be updating it as this is purely a repost, as the rewrite has already been started.

The Rewrite of this story is Dark Legends: Ascension of the Abyssal Champion

* * *

_Naruto looked at the sky…and let loose a yell that was heard throughout Konoha, "DAMN YOU FATHER…DAMN YOU YONDAIME!"_

_Just outside Konoha's walls_

_A large crack formed in the ground just outside of Konoha's gates…black wisps of shadow tore from its maw as it smashed together, and in a flash of dark light, a figure shrouded in darkness was formed…his steel eyes piercing the air with his grin._

"_**Oh…I can practically taste the darkness in him…time for a visit…to my new servant on earth."**__ the man walked forward and scattered in a flurry of shadows as it traveled to the forest...where his disciple awaited._

Story Start…NOW

Naruto cursed in his skull as he kept looking at the letter before him, 'You bastard…because of you…I was tortured beyond recognition…I lost my innocence against my will…I was humiliated…brutalized…and it was all because of YOU!'

The chakra around Naruto seemed to darken and thrash about even more as he roared to the heavens, "WHY FATHER…WHY DID YOU HAVE TO CONDEMN ME TO THIS HELL…WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS YOU BASTARD?"

Mizuki was wide eyed when he heard Naruto's first statement, 'No…he couldn't possibly be Minato-sama's son…he can't be…' Mizuki took a closer look at Naruto…and wanted to slap himself in the face. Naruto was practically a carbon copy of the Yondaime, 'Oh Kami-sama what have I done…?'

Iruka looked at Naruto…his heart breaking, 'Why didn't I help you sooner Naruto…please…forgive me.'

Hinata felt like she was about to cry, 'Naruto-kun…is this really you?'

Tenkou looked at Naruto, 'I don't have much time…I have to stop him now.'

She placed her hands together in front of her chest, "Heavens winds, Kami's realm…bind his rage and quell his anger." the air seemed to follow her command as it began to twist into loops and ropes…forming chains of wind, "Bind his darkness and protect him…" the chains shot towards Naruto and began to wrap around him.

Naruto thrashed where he stood…trying to break the chains, "NO…curse all of you…damn you all to hell!" the chains wrapped around his body completely as his chakra began to recede…his eyes still burned with an unholy darkness that was like looking into the darkest abyss.

Tenkou began to move her hands around…and her eyes began to glow with a pure aura, "Tenshipo…Tsubasa no Hyoushi!" a white light erupted from her body…blinding everyone.

Mizuki had fallen to the ground as he looked at his hands, 'I…tried to kill…the son of the Yondaime…' he looked into the blinding light, 'I…am the demon here…'

Iruka covered his eyes to avoid the light…

Hinata closed her eyes as the light shone with an intensity that would shame the sun…

The light began to lessen until the only source of light came from Tenkou's new appendages…

Iruka looked at Tenkou in awe…Hinata felt as if she was going to faint…and Mizuki was praying as if his life depended on it…

Tenkou stood before them with two white angelic wings with white feathers floating around her. Her hair had lengthened to her hips, and her bust was now slightly larger than a D-cup. Her figure was more accentuated, especially in the rear. And her eyes glowed a beautiful heavenly blue that seemed to draw you in…

She held her hands out towards Naruto, "Tenshipo…Amatsu Nemuri" the feathers around her seemed to float towards Naruto and circle him in a gentle tornado…

Naruto's eyes began to feel heavy as he began to lose his balance…his eyes fully closed as he fell to the ground. He would have hit it had Tenkou not suddenly appear and lift him in her arms.

She looked at Naruto's facial features and saw the drying tears, 'Kami-sama…why did we not help him?' Tenkou sighed as she looked at the other three in the field…who were now staring at her in shock, "Yeah…I have some explaining to do…don't I?"

The three nodded their heads before they all went to the Hokage tower…

Hokage Tower…Ten Minutes Later

Hiruzen Sarutobi and Hiashi Hyuuga looked at Tenkou, Mizuki, Iruka, Hinata…and the unconscious Naruto who had been laid out across the couch in the office.

Hiruzen looked at Mizuki with a stern glance, "Mizuki…you understand that with the crimes you committed, you will be sentenced to life in prison at best. But with your crimes you could very well be executed." Mizuki nodded his head in shame.

"I understand the consequences of my actions Hokage-sama…I will accept full responsibility for my actions." Iruka looked at Mizuki and asked…

"Mizuki…why the sudden change of heart when you were intending on killing Naruto?" Mizuki looked the other way as he spoke…

"I…I admired the Yondaime. When I found out he was to have a child I celebrated for days. I wanted to possibly become the child's teacher…bring him further into the Shinobi world." he looked down, "But…when we were told the Yondaime and his family had died…I…I immediately hated Naruto, ignoring the obvious signs in front of me that he was his child." Hiruzen placed his pipe in his mouth as Hiashi spoke.

"So, the only reason you have a change of heart is because he is my friend's son?" Mizuki swallowed as he nodded his head. The Hyuuga head sighed as he looked at Mizuki, "ANBU…take him away." two ANBU appeared next to Mizuki and cuffed him; he showed no signs of resistance and was taken away to ANBU headquarters.

Hiruzen looked at Tenkou, "Now…we have many questions for you Ms. Tenkou…first off…what are you?"

Tenkou sat down and took in a deep breath, "I am an Angel, a race placed upon this earth by Kami so that in a way she would be able to communicate her blessing with the Ningen. There are a total of five other races, and we each have different abilities that we can give to the human offspring we bear or give should we ever decide to mate with a human." Hiashi's eyes widened as he looked at Tenkou…

"Abilities that you give to human offspring? Do you mean…bloodlines?" Tenkou nodded her head as she continued.

"Yes…your bloodlines are actually byproducts of humans breeding with one of the five great races. If we hadn't then the only bloodline in existence would be the original one given to the Rikoudo Sennin by Kami-sama and Shinigami-sama."

Iruka spoke up, "Tenkou…what are the five great races?" she sighed as she crossed her legs…thinking of how to explain it.

"Well…my race…the Angels were sent here by Kami-sama herself. She gave us the power of light and wind. A majority of us are females, with there usually being one ten percent male in the entire angel population. The next race is the Berserkers…servants of Jashin. They love to fight and battle, and are immortal in battle unless they are completely and utterly obliterated. A majority of the population is male, so it is not hard for them to procreate…but…they are so hideous underneath their dark armor that if they want to continue their line, they either have to all share a berserker female…which only number at ten percent or less of their population…or…kidnap and rape human females." Tenkou seemed to shiver at the mention of such things, "Ok…the next races are the Harvesters…servants of Shinigami-sama. They exist to harvest and devour the souls of those Shinigami-sama commands them to…if a person is close to death, a Harvester will likely be nearby. Harvesters are mostly skeletal with their lower bodies being shadows…in history there have only been a few Harvesters who have ever mated with a human. The next race is the Succubi and Incubi, servants of Yami-sama. They live to have sex and breed. They do not usually produce bloodlines, as the resulting offspring usually end up with either the Succubus or the Incubus primary genes…and the last race…and probably the strongest of the five…are the vampires. A single vampire is strong enough to kill a mid-level demon, and a high class vampire is strong enough to challenge one of the Bijuu. The vampires are also very…picky when it comes to mating, as they mate for life…otherwise they will not even look in the persons direction. There has only ever been a single bloodline produced by the vampire clan…and it has long since become extinct because of wars."

Hiruzen looked at Tenkou, "And these…Vampires…who is their master?" Tenkou seemed to shiver as she swallowed…

"Their master…and their creator, the lord of all who are consumed by darkness…is the Eternal Abyssal God."

Hiruzen looked at Tenkou; he opened his mouth to speak…when he suddenly heard a groan coming from his couch. Everyone looked to see Naruto's eyes open…

Naruto blinked several times as he adjusted to the light…before anyone could say anything he snarled at the Sandaime, "So…you don't know why people hate me…you don't know who my parents are…is there anything else you lied to me about you fucking prick?"

Iruka glared at Naruto and snapped, "Naruto, you need to show proper respect to…"

"FUCK YOU IRUKA…you are no better than he is…in fact I might as well say you are worse you damn hypocrite!" Iruka's eyes widened…and he felt a light clenching in his chest…Naruto had never spoken to him like that.

Naruto rolled off the couch and got up; he turned to the door and snarled out, "I can't believe I stayed in this village for as long as I did. It was a waste of my life…" Naruto began to walk towards the door before Hiashi spoke up.

"Naruto, where do you think you are going?" Naruto grabbed the door handle before he turned towards Hiashi.

"Isn't it obvious you white eyed shit? I am leaving this fucking village…" Naruto was about to open the door when Hiruzen shouted at him.

"Naruto…you can't leave, what about all your friends and…" Naruto snapped his head at the Sandaime and crushed the doorknob in his hand, leaving deep dents in it.

"I have had it with this fucking village…not only do I find out that my father is Minato Namikaze, but I also find out WHY I am hated…that I have a mother and two siblings…and that YOU…YOU have lied to me for YEARS!" Naruto began to tear up…Hiruzen had to look away…not wanting to see the eyes…filled with betrayal…

"Naruto" said blond looked at Hiashi, "you must understand that if knowledge of your father had gotten out then…" Naruto cut Hiashi off…

"That bastard…is no longer my father!" Naruto made a move to leave…but Hiruzen spoke up…

"As your Hokage I am ordering you to stay here now!" Naruto glared at the Sandaime and spoke.

"You can't order around a civilian, since I failed the graduation exam, I have every right to leave this fucking village."

"No…" Naruto looked at the Hyuuga head, "You are a genin of Konoha by a vote from three noble clans, and the approval of the Hokage." Naruto narrowed his eyes and released a bit of KI.

"What are you talking about?" Hiruzen pulled out a law book and flipped a few pages.

"According to laws set down by the Nidaime, and finalized by a majority rule by the council…if an academy student has been found exceptional by three or more clan heads and has the approval of the Sandaime, then that academy student shall be promoted to genin…regardless of any tests they may have failed at."

Naruto's eyes widened…before his killing intent doubled, "What the fuck…are you fucking serious…you know what, fuck you, fuck your laws…and fuck everyone in this village…I'm out of here!" Naruto made a move towards the door when Hiashi shouted.

"Naruto, if you leave this office then you will be labeled a Nuke-nin, granted you will be capture and return but…" Naruto grabbed the lamp on the desk next to the couch and threw it at the Hyuuga head…who barely managed to dodge it.

"Ask me if I fucking care…" Naruto turned to leave as Hiruzen got in front of him…

"Naruto…what can I do to make you stay…please…anything, I will do anything to make sure you stay here…what is it you want?" Naruto looked at the Sandaime…and with pure venom in his voice he gave him his demands…

"I want to know everything…every secret you have kept from me, what happened to my mother and siblings, and if I so much as find one single lie coming from you…I am walking out of the village…and I am never coming back."

Hiruzen sighed, 'I am too old for this shit.' he walked back to the desk and pulled out the scroll that Naruto had taken from the forbidden scroll, "Naruto…since you are now a genin, you are now officially the Namikaze head as such you are given a seat on the council. Once you turned sixteen you would have been given the seat regardless if you were a shinobi or not."

Naruto looked at Hiruzen, "So…what about my mother and siblings?"

The Sandaime sighed as he massaged his temples, "Your mother…abandoned you as soon as she discovered you were the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. She said that in 12 years she would come back with her children to kill you and 'free her son from the demons control.' I have not been able to find her…so I could not stop her from brainwashing your siblings to kill you."

Naruto looked down, "So…my own mother wants me dead…why am I not surprised?" he walked over to the couch and sat down…Hiruzen grabbed the scroll and walked over to Naruto…gently placing the scroll in his lap.

"Naruto…I know it hurts. But I promise you; with your new position as clan head…your mother won't even be able to get near you…"

Naruto looked at the scroll and picked it up…he thought on everything he had learned…the Kyuubi…his father…his family…everything.

He walked over to the fireplace and examined the scroll…before he chucked it into the fire.

"NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Hiruzen watched as the scroll burnt…and with it…the legacy of the Namikaze clan.

Hiashi reached his hands into the fire and pulled out the scroll…he was too late. The only seal left intact was the one containing the keys to the Namikaze household…but the last Hiraishin scroll in existence, the tools of the Rikoudo Sennin, and the entire legacy of the Namikaze clan…was utterly destroyed…

Hiruzen looked at Naruto incredulously, "Naruto…why did you do that…that was your legacy, why would you throw it into the fire?"

Naruto shouted at him, "Because I don't want it! I will not take the Namikaze name…I will not take the council seat…I renounce my family in full!" Naruto kicked open the office door.

"Naruto…are you going to leave the village?" Naruto turned his head towards Hiashi and said in a tone so cold it would have frozen hell…

"I want all of you to leave me alone." Naruto left the office and headed to the lobby…

Hiashi looked at Hiruzen, Hinata, and Tenkou, "Well…are we just going to let him go?"

Hiruzen stood up, "No we aren't…lets go." he headed out of the office…Hiashi following close behind.

Hinata was thinking, "Naruto-kun…I…" she followed after her father…

Tenkou followed after Hinata, 'I won't let you fall into darkness.'

Meanwhile

Naruto kicked open the door and walked out of the Kage tower…he bumped into someone, not even bothering to check who it was he snarled as he pushed them aside, "Get out of my way."

Naruto headed towards his apartment…not noticing that the woman he ran into was looking at him with disgust.

A young girl with blond hair stood next to her, "Kaa-chan…is that him?"

"Yes…that's him." the boy standing next to the red haired woman nodded his head and spoke.

"Then let's get him…" the other two nodded as they began to walk after him…

'Soon Naruto…soon you can rest in peace.' was the thought running through the head of the woman…Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze…

Naruto

Naruto ran to his apartment and went directly to the roof…

He sat on the small shack on top of the apartment complex…thinking through everything that he had learned today…

His father had condemned him, sealing a demon inside of his body. His mother had abandoned him…and was training his own siblings to kill him. And all because the Kyuubi had attacked the village on the day he was born…

He had not shown emotion since he got here…but his rage returned full force as dark blue chakra thrashed around him.

He looked to the sky and stood up, screaming to the heavens, "WHY KAMI…WHY HAVE I BEEN FORCED TO ENDURE THIS HELL…WHY HAVE YOUR FORSAKEN ME?" Naruto clenched his fists and looked at the ground, "I-I-I would do anything…ANYTHING to be free of my burdens…" Naruto sat back down as the chakra began to lessen it's thrashing…

"**Anything?"** Naruto turned his head as he heard a voice behind him…and was shocked at the sight…

The person was male, if his physical structure was anything to go by. His legs had dark blackish armor with tints of red in it. He had tendrils coming off of his hips, and at the end of each tendril was a crimson serration that glowed with a red aura. Directly on his hips and on his abdomen were many red orbs that seemed to glow with dark fury. His chest was covered in interlacing armor that looked strong enough to take a full on strike from the Sandaimes staff. His shoulders had demonic armored plating of the same color, but he had tendrils coming off of his shoulders and back as well…

His skin was pitch black, and his eyes an unholy cyan, his hair was the darkest of blues, and spiked in every direction…he also had two horns that curved towards his shoulders from the side of his head.

Naruto felt as if he was suffocating in this mans presence…his power felt so immense that it put every killing intent he had ever felt to shame.

Down below Kushina, Arashi, and Natsuki along with Hiruzen, Hiashi, Hinata, and Tenkou had arrived at the front of the apartment…and they were trembling at the feeling of the dark aura.

Hiruzen suddenly noticed Kushina, 'What is she doing here?' before he could ask himself anymore questions he suddenly felt the aura dissipate…

The group turned their attention to see Naruto standing before a being that looked like it belonged in nightmares…

Tenkou however…was trembling even worse then she had been when she felt the aura, 'It can't be…it can't be him!'

Naruto was trembling as he looked at the man before him, "Who are you…?"

The man seemed to ignore his question, **"You said before…that you would do anything to be free of your burdens…do you mean it, or was that all hot air?" **Naruto seemed put off by the question…

But he answered anyway, "Yes…I would do anything…"

The man smirked as he held up a clawed finger, **"Very well…I, the Eternal Abyssal god"** he placed a glowing palm on Naruto's naval, **"Shall free you from your burden…at this moment" **the energy in his hand shoved its way into Naruto's stomach and began to attack the Kyuubi's seal…releasing the demonic Youki.

"NOOO" Hiruzen watched as the crimson Youki spilled out of the blond and into the streets…everyone who felt the Youki poured from their homes…and their eyes widened in terror as they saw the crimson energy.

Kakashi was trembling in fear, 'No…the demon released it…we should have killed it when we had the chance.'

The Youki began to thrash and whirl around as it began to shape itself…the energy began to solidify as crackles of sparks and chakra traveled over the chakra, turning it into flesh.

When the process was finished…the Kyuubi no Yoko was standing in the middle of Konoha…

he great Bijuu opened its eyes and looked around, then chuckled as it began to drool, **"Hmmm…I knew that seal could not keep me held for long…now to finish what I started…" **Kyuubi was about to strike at a building…

"**Is that so" **the Bijuu's eyes widened at the sound of the voice…as pure terror crawled up its spine.

'**No…it can't be…'** the Kyuubi slowly turned its head…praying to Yami that it was not who it thought it was…

But it seemed Yami was not listening…for standing on a building several meters from him…with his host panting on the ground, clutching his burned abdomen…was the Eternal Abyssal God.

Kyuubi began to back up…but suddenly the abyssal god raised his arm and pointed to a place above the Kage tower as a crimson black energy wrapped around his arm…

An orb of his power was shot towards the area just above the Hokage monument…

Everyone watching was trembling…wondering what was going to happen…

Kushina, Arashi, and Natsuki however were looking at Naruto…feeling lower than shit.

'He…really wasn't Kyuubi…oh Kami-sama what have I done?' Kushina thought to herself…

Arashi and Natsuki looked at their brother…and felt like crying, 'What have we done?'

"BOOOOM" everyone who wasn't already watching the black orb suddenly turned their heads to the place they heard the explosion…to see that there was a giant black cloud above the Hokage tower…

The cloud began to shift and morph until it began to take a solid form…

The cloud had turned into a swirling vortex…

Kyuubi saw this and its eyes widened in horror, **"No…NO….NOOOOO" **quickly turning around it ran towards the forest…hoping to outrun the vortex.

The abyssal god however only chuckled, **"It's pointless Kyuubi…you're mine now." **the vortex began to swirl faster as a great wind tore through the air around the village…

Kyuubi was almost to the gate when it suddenly tripped over, sending a shockwave of debris everywhere. It opened its eyes and was about to continue running…when suddenly it felt an immense pull, **NOOO" **it dug its claws into the ground as the vortex began to pull the demon lord towards it.

Everyone watched in shock and terror as the Kyuubi began to try and scramble for anything it could possibly grip…pleading and begging…

"**No…not that…anything but that…please Yami-sama help me!"** Kyuubi was brought off the ground and was pulled through the air towards the vortex…but in a last ditch effort to save itself it grabbed onto the Hokage tower.

Its claws began to lose their footing…Kyuubi turned its head towards the place the abyssal god was, **"Please…I will do anything…but please…don't send me there…please I beg you don't send me there! I'll go back in the seal…I'll go back in the seal…please no please let me live!"** its claws were torn from the Hokage tower as it was brought towards the vortex.

Kyuubi grabbed the distortion in the air…and tried to keep himself from going in…

The Abyssal god only chuckled, **"Now…didn't I tell you…you're mine now." **with a snap of his fingers the vortex began to swirl faster and faster…

Kyuubi screamed in agony as its flesh began to peel from its body…

Kyuubi watched as its skin and flesh were torn off…revealing its bones…

He let loose one last guttural roar of anguish as all the flesh on his head was torn away and sucked into the vortex…and then…there was only silence.

The Vortex closed shut as Kyuubi's skull and front legs fell to earth…leaving massive clouds of dust where they landed…

The Kyuubi…was finally dead.

With a satisfied grunt the Abyssal God turned towards Naruto, **"Now…as for my payment for removing your burden…"**

Naruto looked at his seared flesh…the Kyuubi was gone…he never had to deal with the Kyuubi ever again.

But…that isn't what he wanted.

Naruto panted as the pain was still there, "No…"

Taken aback by the sudden speech…he looked at the blond, **"What?"**

Naruto groaned in pain as he pushed himself up, "You…didn't remove all of my burdens."

The Abyssal God quirked an eyebrow and stroked his chin, **"Really…and what…pray tell…is your final burden"**

Naruto looked at the abyssal god…a look in his eyes that showed only darkness, "My blood…and all physical relations to my family."

…

…

…

"**Ha…haha…Haha…HHA…AHAHAHAAAHAAAAAAA…is that so?"** The abyssal god walked around Naruto and examined him with extreme detail…

Naruto looked at the lord of the abyss, "Yes…it is so…"

With a chuckle he looked over the city, **"And…if I were to do this…what would you give me in return?" **the abyssal god turned around to look into Naruto's eyes…

Naruto took in a deep breath as he raised his head to look at the abyssal god…

Tenkou moved to stop him…as did everyone else…but they were frozen in place by his next statement…which was said with such cold conviction and such a dead voice…it was terrifying.

"My soul…and my eternal loyalty…to you" Naruto got down on one knee and lowered his head, "and only you…"

The abyssal god smirked at this proclamation, **"Very well then…an acceptable price…now hold still" **he began to charge dark energy into his hand as he reached for his belt, **"Because this is going to hurt…"** he was about to grab one of the red orbs.

"NOOO" he snapped his head to see Tenkou fly towards them in her true form…

She looked at Naruto as she began to chant, 'I will not let you fall into darkness again.'

She spoke up and began to chant, "Heavens winds, Kami's realm…bind his rage and quell his anger." the wind began to form into chains, "Bind his darkness and protect him…" the chains shot towards Naruto as his dark blue chakra erupted from his body.

The abyssal god was about to stop it…but had a thought, **'Lets see if he is worthy of my gift.' **he looked at Naruto and spoke, **"Well young one…show me your resolution to be freed of your burden."**

Naruto saw the feathers float around him, 'No…I will not be denied my freedom.'

Tenkou held her arm up, "Tenshipo: Amatsu Nemuri" the feathers began to swirl around him…

But Naruto's eyes opened to reveal a dark abyss in each one "Get away…" his dark blue chakra exploded from his body, destroying the feathers and disintegrating the chains…

Tenkou was thrown back into the streets while everyone else was knocked back six or seven feet by the sudden burst of chakra.

Naruto looked at them and spoke with a dead tone, "Don't bother me…"

Tenkou looked up at Naruto and screamed, "No Naruto don't listen to him…think of what you are doing…you are about to make the biggest mistake of your life!" her shouts grew louder as Naruto continued to walk away, "Please do not give in to him…I BEG OF YOU!"

Her pleas fell on deaf ears as Naruto kneeled before the dark god, "You may begin anytime…master."

…

…

…

Tenkou fell over and began to sob, 'I failed…'

Kushina, Arashi, and Natsuki pushed themselves up and tried to run towards them…but the sudden shock to their bodies was impeding their movement.

The Abyssal god smirked, **"Good…but first…" **he pulled out a long blade and swung it down…cutting off Naruto's arm at the elbow.

Naruto screamed in pain as he saw his arm flop across the ground like a marionette, "MY ARM!" the abyssal god grabbed an orb on his belt and placed it on Naruto's chest…

"**Forget the old one…"** he shoved the crimson orb through his body…and into his heart, **"Here's a new one…"**

"BOOOOOM" the air around Naruto condensed immediately and sent a shockwave through the air as Naruto's clothes caught aflame…his flesh began to crack and rot away as his eyes glowed an unholy cyan as a dark energy shone out of his mouth.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SON!" the abyssal god turned his head to see Kushina on the buildings edge…glaring at him with hatred.

"**Your son?" **he asked with obvious humor in his voice.

"Yes MY son!" the abyssal god only chuckled as he pointed to her…

"**You forsook him 12 years ago…you have spent the last 12 years training your offspring to be his executioner…you lost the right to call him your son long ago"** the air around Naruto stopped spinning…revealing that his flesh was so cracked it might as well have been glass…his eyes were glowing the deepest unholy cyan, and his mouth glowed as well…

The abyssal god got a twisted smirk that turned into a maniacal grin, **"And now" **the skin began to crack, **"your son…"** the glow in Naruto's eyes and mouth intensified, **"IS MINE!"**

Naruto unleashed one last scream as a massive wave of dark energy washed across the village as the skies began to darken…the remains of Naruto's skin scattering across the village.

The abyssal god watched as the dusty cloud began to clear…he raised his hand and motioned for Naruto to come to him, **"Now rise…and walk…Naruto…" **Naruto stood up as the cloud completely dissipated…revealing a man…completely different from before.

His skin was a sickly gray, and the nails on his left arm were crimson black. His toenails had also become crimson black. His muscular structure had become dense to a point where it looked like his body had been carved from stone.

His eyes were an unholy cyan that seemed to be portals into the abyss itself.

His hair was pure silver with streaks of crimson black in it…

His teeth were noticeably sharper…

But the most horrifying thing…was his right arm.

His right arm had grown back, but not as it used to be. It was now covered in a black armor much like what the abyssal god wore. But there was a long vein-like crack that ran through it and became Naruto's hand, which was clawed…the vein was a blood red crimson color. On the back of Naruto's forearm was a black orb with a slit running through it…but it suddenly opened to reveal a purple slitted eye with four pentagrams surrounding the pupil.

Naruto looked at his changes…examining his new form…

The Abyssal god smiled as he walked over to Naruto, **"So…how do you like your new form?"**

Naruto kept looking at himself…he found that all he had left for clothing was a tattered set of pants that barely covered his form…

"Hahaha…HaHaHa…HAHAHA…MWAAHAAHAHAHAAAHAHAAAAA…such power…it feels so amazing…" he turned towards the abyssal god, "Thank you my lord…"

Naruto stood and turned towards Konoha…and shouted in a voice that sent shivers up everyone's spines, "Hear me Konoha…at my birth I was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze…I was condemned by your precious Yondaime to be the Kyuubi's prison…NO MORE!" his dark blue chakra erupted from him as he yelled to the heavens, "I am Shin'en no Naruto…SERVANT OF THE ABYSSAL GOD…MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA…"

All who heard this were terrified…

Kushina, Arashi, and Natsuki were off to the side…quivering in fear…

Hinata had fainted from shock…

Hiruzen was off to the side…looking down…self-loathing permeating the air around him…

Hiashi was praying to Minato that he would forgive him for failing his son…

Tenkou had fallen to the ground in a heap, 'Kami-sama…please forgive my failure…'


	3. Team and Naruto's Power

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form, nor does my partner in writing Hakkyou no Yami, Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto...

**Oc's and Concepts:** The Original characters and concepts of this story were created by Hakkyou no Yami and myself, we worked very hard to create the original characters and the concepts, and we would appreciate that you do not use our Original Characters or our concepts without expressed permission from **BOTH** of us.

**Notice:** In case any of you are wondering, or have not noticed this story, along with just about any other story made by myself, and Hakkyou no Yami will be AU, the characters will be OOC, and above all else, we will NOT be following canon. We will extract elements FROM canon, but we will not be doing a rewrite of the canon storyline.

**Poll:** On my profile page there is a poll on whether or not I should do a rewrite of Naruto of the Wind Tunnel. The old version absolutely sickens me, but the idea behind the story is too good to simply pass off. Please vote in the poll.

**Important Note:** This is a repost of an old story we deleted when we started the rewrite, we are reposting it due to a massive amount of readers wanting to read it. We will not be updating it as this is purely a repost, as the rewrite has already been started.

The Rewrite of this story is Dark Legends: Ascension of the Abyssal Champion

* * *

Naruto…now the servant of the Eternal Abyssal god looked over the village…

It had been a week since his ascension, and things were quite different. Wherever he went, he was met with love, respect, awe…it sickened him.

Every girl that asked him out he slapped away…every shopkeeper who offered him free merchandise he punched in the face…every person who had ever done him wrong who came forward begging for forgiveness…instead…he gave them madness.

Looking at the eye on his arm he smiled sadistically, 'This arm is so much fun…' he looked at his clock and smirked, 'Well…time to head to the academy.' he went to grab his poncho, as it was all he had for clothes…when suddenly a vortex opened in the middle of his room. A small man wearing large amounts of leather clothing came out…shivering as it bowed before Naruto…

"Naruto-sama…I come bearing gifts" he indicated to the portal as a rack was pulled in…Naruto smiled in glee as the object he had been waiting for finally arrived.

It was a beautiful armor piece, and it had a demonic aura that smelt absolutely succulent to Naruto.

The shoulder piece and left arm were bulky and perfectly engraved; the left hand had three long talons that Naruto could move at will with a small amount of chakra. While the rest of the arm had dense spiky plating that had beautiful engravings on it. For his shoulders was two spikes and a piece of armor for his back, there were four tubes on the back that Naruto could push his chakra through to do a menagerie of stunts.

He also had a small headpiece that curved over his forehead.

The armor was not only beautiful…but menacing…as it absorbed all light around it…

And the best part…it was made from the bones of the Kyuubi no Yoko.

Naruto smiled as he traced the armor, "Perfect…tell you master that I am most pleased with the results…" the short man nodded his head before he turned to leave, "Oh…and minion…" the small man turned towards Naruto and bowed, "Tell your master that he had better get the objects I ask for on the day he says they will be done…not a second later."

"Of course sire…" the man jumped into the portal as Naruto began to put on the armor.

'Well…it certainly beats that accursed poncho.'

Ten Minutes Later

Naruto jumped off the roof and landed in the middle of the street…the crowd instantly scattered and began to look at him with complete fear…Naruto only chuckled at this, 'Fools…they have no idea the meaning of the word fear.' Naruto turned towards the direction of the academy…reveling in the darkness that always lived above him.

Ever since he gained his new power, there has always been a dark foreboding cloud above him…

Naruto took a deep breath and reveled in the smell of fear in the air…he then turned towards the academy to get his team for the Genin assignments…not that the servant of a god needed one.

Kage Tower…Jonin meeting

Hiruzen had expected the meeting would go along smoothly, everyone get their team, and everyone trains them and sees which ones pass…but then again, when was warfare simple?

As soon as he had asked who they wanted on their team…four of them wanted Naruto on their squad.

Those five were Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuuhi, Asuma Sarutobi, and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Things were also going bad with the council since they discovered Naruto was the Yondaime's…son. They had all demanded that he be placed upon the same squad as their children…which was severely irking Sarutobi, when over half of them had consistently called for Naruto's death. This put a damper on Hiruzen and Hiashi's agreement to have Naruto and Hinata on the same squad…

He could not take any more of the yelling, "QUIET!" the four immediately stopped their arguing and turned towards Hiruzen, "Now look…I am going to give each of you a chance to tell me what your team plans are…and why you believe they would work properly…Kurenai…you go first."

The Genjutsu mistress stepped forward; "Sandaime-sama, I wish to take Naruto Uzu…" she was cut off by Hiruzen…

"It's Shin'en no Naruto now…"

"Right…I wish to take Shin'en no Naruto, Hinata Hyuuga, and Kiba Inuzuka as my Genin squad. I believe that with Naruto's innate infiltration skills combined with Hinata's long range sight, and Kiba's excellent senses we could become a fine tracking team."

Hiruzen sighed as he rubbed his temples, "I will consider it…now…Asuma, if you would explain your team and reasons."

Asuma stepped up and placed a cigarette in his mouth, "I wish to take Shin'en no Naruto, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka as my squad…my reasons are because Naruto can think of plans on the fly and can coordinate Ino and Choji to take down their opponents if they are trained properly."

Hiruzen sighed…this was getting nowhere, "Alright…Kushina…your turn."

Kushina stepped forward, "I wish to take my sons and daughter as my students…my reasons for this is because I can properly teach the three of them in some of our families techniques…and I need to make up for abandoning him because of my stupidity."

Hiruzen felt like smacking himself upside the head with a spiked mace…it would certainly feel better then the headache he was having now, "Very well…and lastly…Kakashi…"

The Cyclops stepped forward and spoke up, "I wish to take Shin'en no Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno as my Genin squad, my reasons for this are simple…Naruto seems to be more close combat and assault. Sakura is more long range and tactical. And Sasuke is mid-range and more appropriate towards a mixture between the two. This could prove to create an excellent assassination squad in the future."

Slapping his forehead he groaned, 'I need Vicodin…a lot of Vicodin…now.'

He looked at them, "My decision is…"

Naruto

Naruto kicked open the academy doors…silencing everyone in the room. He looked it over to see that many of them were averting their eyes…apparently his message got across.

He went to sit down in his usual seat…when he smelt the faint trace of dog heading in their direction. Turning his head he found Hinata sitting alone.

Naruto looked between his usual seat…and the seat that would probably become a battle ground in a few minutes…

Shrugging his shoulders he walked over to the seat and sat down…

Hinata saw Naruto sit next to her and uncomfortably shifted in her seat while she blushed, 'Oh my god…Naruto-kun is sitting next to me…he is sitting next to me!'

On the other side of the room…Tenkou was looking at Naruto…thinking over what the Abyssal god had said to her last night.

Flashback

_Tenkou walked up to the Abyssal god after Naruto had fallen asleep. He had come by to check on his new servant…and she was going to take this moment to speak to the abyssal god._

_She took a deep breath, "Abyss-ss-al God-sama…" he turned around and looked at Tenkou._

"_**Yes…what is it Tenkou?" **__he looked at her with a gaze that made her shiver._

"_Why…why did you…?" a demonic hand stopped her as the Abyssal god continued her sentence._

"_**You want to know why I chose Naruto as my servant…the answer is simple"**__ he looked at Tenkou, __**"But first…did you know that before I claimed him as my servant…he was the responsibility of every other god?"**_

"_W-what do y-you mean…responsibility?" _

_The lord of the abyss looked at her…and snorted, __**"Naruto's original families…the Namikaze and the Uzumaki, are chosen clans of Kami-sama and Yami-sama"**__ Tenkou's eyes widened as the Abyssal god walked around her, __**"It was the Shinigami that sealed Kyuubi inside of Naruto…**__" she looked down as she contemplated what he said, __**"And Jashin is responsible for all who suffer in violence…yet all of my brethren…no matter how much Naruto suffered…they never raised a finger to help him. When I finally saw the chance to make him my responsibility…I took it without a second thought." **__he gripped Tenkou's chin and made her look into his eyes, __**"Naruto wanted to be free…I freed him of the ones who ignored their responsibility…I took away his burden of the Kyuubi…I took away his heritage…I took away his suffering…"**__ the Abyssal god gripped her chin, "__**The reason I made him my servant…was because he asked me to…nothing more…nothing less."**_

_The Abyssal god scattered in a shower of darkness…leaving the angel to her thoughts._

End Flashback

Since then she had been questioning her purpose…and why she was on this plane of existence…and she did not like the answers at all.

The door was slammed open as Kiba Inuzuka came in…scratches all over his face. He immediately went to try and sit next to Hinata…but he stopped when he saw Naruto sitting there, "What are you doing here dobe? And why are you sitting next to MY Hinata-chan?"

Naruto looked at Kiba and quirked his eyebrow, "Didn't I tell you this a week ago…Hinata is nobodies property…and the reason I am here is because I passed dumb shit, or did you not hear, Mizuki has been rigging my tests for years…so technically, I never failed." he grinned at Kiba who brought his fist back and threw a punch at Naruto…

Naruto simply caught the fist in his left hand and did a mock yawn, "Is that the best you got mutt? If that's the case, then I guess I won't have to put you down anytime soon…now will I?" Naruto squeezed Kiba's fist and threw the Inuzuka back…all the way on the other side of the room.

Kiba smashed into the wall and left a few spider web cracks in it. Glaring at Naruto he thought, 'I am going to get you one of these days…you will pay for what happened to my father.' He pushed himself up and limped to an empty chair.

Naruto chuckled darkly and turned to Hinata, "So Hinata-chan…how are ya doing?" Naruto grinned at Hinata who proceeded to blush from how close Naruto was…

"I-I'm f-fine N-Naruto-kun…" Naruto grinned at her.

"That's good…I hope that our teams are good. I certainly hope I don't get stuck on the same team as Sasuke or Sakura…and certainly not Kiba."

They two continued to converse for a bit when the doors opened, revealing Iruka, "Alright class…as I am sure you heard, Naruto's tests were all rigged…so he has been set up on a team as a last minute…" Iruka was cut off by a certain pink haired banshee.

"Why should it matter…Naruto doesn't have the skills to be a shinobi, Mizuki-sensei did the right thing rigging his tests!" Iruka was about to scold the girl…when a dark ominous aura washed over the room…

"Is that so Sakura?" everyone turned to Naruto…who was now grinning with madness, "I don't have the skills to be a shinobi…that is a riot coming from a girl who only passed the academy because of academics…why…I bet I could take down you with only a single finger." Naruto grinned at Sakura…who arrogantly spoke up…

"Please…a dead last loser like you wouldn't even be capable of beating me with both fists…much less one finger."

Naruto grinned at the pink haired banshee, "Hm…pretty big words coming from the fan girl of Sas-gay!" Sakura screamed and ran at Naruto, her fist curled up...she swung it at Naruto who quickly used his finger and stopped her punch…Sakura's eyes widened that Naruto had stopped her punch, "Hm…all talk" he curled his finger back in a flicking motion, "no WALK!" he flicked her fist…and a resounding crack was heard throughout the room.

Sakura fell to the floor crying as she looked at her fist…her ring, middle, and index fingers were snapped towards her wrist.

Iruka looked at Naruto, "Naruto…that was uncalled for!" Naruto looked at Iruka with a cold glance…making the Chunin flinch.

"And her attacking me without provocation was? Gee…it seems you are no different than the idiotic civilians…Iruka."

Iruka looked away from Naruto, "Alright…now…I will start calling out the teams…team one is Tenkou, Arashi Uzumaki-Namikaze, and Natsuki Uzumaki-Namikaze." the two siblings groaned that they had not been placed on their 'Aniki's' team…while Tenkou merely looked uncomfortable.

Naruto tuned out the rest of the team assignments…

"Team 7 will be comprised of Shin'en no Naruto" Naruto looked up and waited for his teammates, "Sakura Haruno" Naruto's eyes widened as he heard the next name, "and Sasuke Uchiha."

There was groaning throughout the class from the fan-girls about how 'they deserved to be on Sasuke-kun's team' it was utterly pathetic…

"You three will be under the tutelage of Kakashi Hatake." Naruto's crimson claws dug into the desk…burning deep holes into it…

Hinata looked at Naruto who began to curse, 'Gomen, N-Naruto-k-kun.'

"Team 8 will be made up of Hinata Hyuuga" Hinata turned to the board as Iruka called out her name, "Kiba Inuzuka"

"WOOHOOO…awesome, I got Hinata-chan baby…WOOOOO!"

Hinata looked down…not wanting to be on Kiba's team…he was such a freaking pervert…and Hinata did not feel safe around him at all…especially since he had tried three times already to force himself on her.

"…and Shino Aburame." Hinata sighed…Shino had helped her out with Kiba quite often…

Iruka continued with the team assignments…Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru were on the same team…much to Ino's dismay. Once he finished he looked at the group before him, "Any questions?" Naruto raised his hand…but before Iruka could call on him…Naruto smashed his hand into the table.

"Yeah…I got a few…one of the being, whose Idea was it to stick Kiba and Hinata on the same team, when everyone knows how often Kiba tries to force himself on Hinata…and why the fuck am I on the same team as a spineless banshee and an Uchiha with a god complex" Naruto suddenly put up his right index finger, "No scratch that…why am I on a team with an Uchiha…cause all of those bastards have a fucking god-complex!"

Iruka looked at Naruto with a stern glare, "Naruto, these teams were picked out by the Hokage himself…if you have a problem with them, go speak to him." Naruto got up from his seat and headed towards the door…

"Gladly…" Naruto kicked open the door and exploded in a cloud of shadows.

Iruka groaned as he sat in his chair, 'What the hell am I going to do with him?'

Sandaime's office

Hiruzen Sarutobi was looking through the team assignments…he had decided to have Naruto placed on a team with Sasuke and Sakura with Kakashi as their sensei. Kakashi was the strongest Jonin in the village…minus Kushina, but putting Naruto and her together was just asking for an all out war.

Hiruzen sighed as he thought of everything that has happened…there had been over twenty marriage proposals to Naruto in the last week…and every family that made up one had at one time tried to kill Naruto.

Hiruzen was about to veto a marriage proposal by a member of the civilian council to his niece, "BOOM" but the door to his office was blown off its hinges. Hiruzen ducked as the flying piece of wood sailed through his window and looked at who had kicked the door in…and found a very irate Naruto wearing a very unique suit of armor.

Naruto glared at the Sandaime as he flexed his claws, "You have got some nerve you old fool…" Naruto released an aura of dark blue chakra as he began to walk towards the Sandaime, "Not only did you lie to me my entire life, and hide away a secret that I had the right to know…but you also decide to put me on a team with two of the three people in the academy who I would love nothing more than to use my arms new powers on!"

Hiruzen cringed…he had seen the results of Naruto's arm…and every person that has suffered its power has never been the same again.

Naruto sneered as he looked at the Sandaime, "What's worse, is that you decided to set me up with the Yondaime's student…are you fucking stupid?" Naruto's KI spiked…causing the old man to tremble in his seat.

"Naruto…you must understand that the teams needed to be balanced, and putting you three together with Kakashi as your Jonin instructor would create a very powerful squad that could eventually become the next Sannin." Naruto seemed to release more killing intent at the mention of the Sannin…

"As if I would want my lord's power to be compared to a perverted Toad sage, a drunken hag who can't face reality, and a pedophile with a god-complex!" Naruto placed his right hand on the desk as it lit up with a crimson glow, "I will deal with the teams…Sandaime-san…but mark my words…when the test is over, that team WILL be disbanded." Naruto let go of the desk and revealed his claws had burnt finger marks into the wood and walked out the door.

Hiruzen fell into his chair as he slapped his forehead, 'I really need some Vicodin.'

Academy…later

Naruto sat back in his seat after lunch. He waited for his sensei to show up so he could get the damn test over with…he wasn't so foolish as to believe that after going through the academy you automatically became a shinobi…he knew they would need to take another test administered by their Jonin instructor.

He was about to doze off…when his eyes shot open as he pointed his left hand at his left…the claws extended. He looked to find that Natsuki and Arashi…his _siblings_ were standing next to him.

Naruto sneered at them as he growled out, "What do you want?"

Natsuki was the first to speak up, "Aniki…" she would have continued had Naruto not slashed his left arms claws into the desk…shredding it into several pieces…swallowing what she was about to say she spoke again, "N-Naruto…I was wondering if p-perhaps you would l-like to go to Ichiraku's with us later today?"

Naruto looked at them as Arashi spoke up, "Yeah…our treat." the two smiled at their former brother as he looked at them.

Naruto snorted as he looked the other way, "As if I would spend my time with two people who had spent 12 years of their life…training for the sole purpose of ending my own…especially in a place where they could easily poison my food." Naruto looked at them with his demonic cyan eyes, "Your mother threw away both of your chances to associate with me…12 years ago…and you both destroyed any possible chance to call me an acquaintance when you agreed to train to end my life. So if you two want to hang out with someone…hang out with your teammates, or the rest of the academy weaklings…I will not tolerate either of you…"

Naruto turned away from them…unaware that a certain Angel had heard his whole conversation, 'Is that really what he thinks of his family?' she looked down…trying to figure out the blond enigma…

When suddenly the door opened, revealing a red haired woman in ANBU attire with a katana on her back. She had green eyes…her name was Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze.

She looked in the room…and her eyes briefly landed on Naruto…smiling she walked over and bent down to look at him, "Hello Sochi…I…" Kushina was shut-up by a hard glare from Naruto as he flexed his claws. She swallowed her sentence and backed up…

Turning towards the class, "Team one…with me…" she turned to the door as Natsuki, Arashi, and Tenkou followed her out of the room.

Before she left the room…Tenkou looked back at Naruto, who was admiring his new armor, 'How painful was your life?' she sighed and followed after her team.

Naruto placed his feet on the table, "Time for a little nap…" closing his eyes he let himself fall into a deep slumber.

Not even a few minutes later, the doors opened again to reveal three Jonin…

One had long curly black hair and red eyes; she wore a type of clothing that looked like it belonged in a first aid kit.

The other was wearing basic Jonin attire and had the symbol of the twelve ninja guardians on his waist…he also had a cigarette in his mouth.

The last one had gravity defying hair and wore a mask over his face…and wore standard Jonin attire.

"Team eight with me" the dark haired woman called out…

Hinata sighed as she walked up to the woman with Kiba coming up behind her…but Shino quickly got between Hinata and Kiba to keep the hormonally dysfunctional mongrel away from her.

"Team 10 with me…" the guy with the cigarette called out…Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru walked up to him and followed him out…

The white haired masked man eye smiled, "Alright…Team 7…meet me on the rooftop in…" before he could finish his statement, Naruto disappeared in a black cloud, "Five…minutes" slapping his face he muttered, "This is going to be a long day…"

Team 7 Meeting

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura arrived on the roof to find Naruto staring at Konoha…the entire village was covered in a dark shadow…as the ominous cloud had not left since Naruto's ascension.

Said servant of the abyss turned towards everyone, "Well…let's get started." Naruto sat on a ledge and waited for the other three to sit down.

Kakashi coughed as he spoke up, "Alright…tell me about yourselves…I will start…my name is Kakashi Hatake…I like a lot of things…never really thought about what I hate, and I have lots of hobbies."

Naruto sighed…not really caring either way …

Sakura chose to speak up, "My name is Sakura Haruno…I like" blushes while looking at Sasuke, "I hate…" lightly glanced at Naruto before shivering, "Ino-pig…and my hobbies…" giggles and blushes as she looks at Sasuke.

Naruto snorted in disgust, 'Pitiful ningen…'

Sasuke spoke up next, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha…I have no likes, and a lot of dislikes…no real hobbies…and my dream is to kill a certain man…"

Naruto looked up and sighed, "My name is Shin'en no Naruto…my likes are women, food, and training to better serve my lord…my hobbies include coming up with various methods I can destroy my enemies…and my dream is to fulfill my lords greatest desire."

Everyone looked a bit creeped out by Naruto's introduction…especially in the cold manner he did it in, "Alrighty then…I want all of you to meet me at training ground seven tomorrow…and don't eat breakfast…"

Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke…Naruto turned towards his teammates and gave them a dark look, "Eat breakfast…or I kill you…" Naruto somersaulted over the walls edge and leapt to the street below as he began to walk towards the village…not really caring where he was going…

Team 1 Meeting

Kushina sat down in the middle of the park…Arashi, Natsuki, and Tenkou sat in front of her.

Kushina looked at them, "Alright…for Tenkou's sake, since I already know the two of you. I would like you all to introduce yourself…I'll go first. My name is Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. I like ramen, my children, and my deceased husband…I despise the Kyuubi no Yoko, and am glad that demon is dead…and I also hate all those who hurt my son. My goal in life…is to get my son back so that we can be a family again."

Tenkou looked at Kushina, 'What the hell…is she nuts? She spent the last 12 years training to kill him…how does she expect to get him back after that?'

Arashi stood up next, "My name is Arashi Uzumaki-Namikaze, I like weapons, my family, and my Aniki…I dislike everyone that has ever hurt my Aniki, and the Kyuubi no Yoko…my goal is to get Aniki back in our family."

Tenkou looked away as Natsuki stood up…

"My name is Natsuki Uzumaki-Namikaze. I like ramen, elemental manipulation, my family…and especially my Aniki. I hate everyone that has ever hurt my Aniki…my dream is the same as my brothers."

Everyone turned to Tenkou…who sighed as she introduced herself, "My name is Tenkou…I like" Tenkou seemed to blush and look down, but shook her head, "My likes are none of your business…my dislikes, well, I can honestly say I dislike evil people, and a good majority of my family…for reasons I won't divulge. And as for my dreams…sigh…I honestly don't know anymore."

Kushina smiled as she looked at her squad, "Alright then…I want all of you to meet here tomorrow at noon. We will administer the final test then…"

Tenkou got up and walked away…leaving the three alone…

Kushina turned to her children, "Alright…tonight…we make our move."

"Yep…soon Aniki will be back in our family."

The three grinned and headed home…ready to prepare for that night…

That Night

Naruto was taking a walk on the outskirts of the village…he especially loved this area. So quiet…so full of fear. Anyone who lived on the outskirts of the village were always afraid that something like Kyuubi would happen again…and they would be the first casualties…but they did not ever have enough money to move in the deeper cities.

Naruto was about to take a turn down an alley…when he slowly turned his head, "I am sure that you know…that spying on a fellow can be considered treason…Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze."

In an instant, Kushina, Arashi, and Natsuki appeared behind him…Naruto turned around and spoke with obvious annoyance, "Now…tell me what you three are doing here, I have little time for humans…my lord needs his offering."

Kushina walked forward, "Naruto…please…we are so sorry…please…come back, we can be a family again." Naruto looked at her with a confused glance…

"We were a family? When? Was it when you told your husband that you were pregnant with three little brats…or was it when we were brought into this world…or perhaps…it was moments before you swore to kill me…so many possibilities." Naruto tapped his chin as he was in a mock thinking pose.

Arashi stepped forward and spoke, "Aniki…we are sorry…god damn it please forgive us! Had we known you weren't possessed by Kyuubi we…" Naruto snapped his head towards his former Otouto and spoke with disgust…

"And what pray tell…gave any of you the impression I was possessed by Kyuubi in the first place hmmm…?"

Kushina looked down, "W-when you developed those w-whisker marks, I thought that the Kyuubi had taken over your body…I…"

Naruto cut her off with mocking voice, "Oh…so a Kunoichi, who hasn't the slightest knowledge of seals…demons…or any kind of field that would give you authority to say if I was possessed or not…determined that I was a demon…because I developed whisker marks…well done…you truly must be genius if you are capable of such a feat…perhaps that means that every other Jinchuriki is in fact a demon…and that every village has a demon willingly obeying their every will...truly astounding…you idiotic whore." Naruto looked at Kushina with disgust as he gave her a twisted smile, "Do you honestly think the Yondaime would use his spawn to contain a demon, if he had not prepared countermeasures to assure I was not harmed by the beast?"

Kushina looked down…feeling even lower than she already did…and it was pretty low already.

Natsuki shouted, "Aniki please…come back home…we can be a family…you can be happy!"

Naruto smirked and shrugged his shoulders, "Why would I need to go with you three to be happy…when I already am happy as I am?"

Naruto turned around and bean o walk away from them…

Kushina raised her head and spoke with no emotion, "Very well…you leave us no choice…" Kushina whipped out a chain and swung it…making it wrap around the blond.

Naruto was surprised by the chain, and thus was not able to counterattack, "What the hell?"

Natsuki jumped in front of him and grabbed his temples.

"We are going to wipe away your hurtful memories…and any memories that involve us…we will then build you back up as our brother…" Natsuki was about to charge chakra into her fingers…when the chains shattered and sent shards of metal everywhere…including Natsuki's stomach "AAGHHH" before she hit the ground, Naruto grabbed her by the throat and slammed the back of her head into a wall…

Naruto dropped Natsuki and vanished…then appeared in front of Arashi…before Arashi could react; Naruto grabbed his arm and snapped it backwards…before he kicked the redhead in the jaw, breaking it, and at the same time, knocking him unconscious…

Naruto turned towards Kushina…who was trembling in fear, "S-sochi…please… I'm y-your mother…" Naruto scoffed and brought up his right arm…opening the eye on his forearm…

"And it is for that reason…that I have a very SPECIAL punishment for you…my dear, dear Kaa-chan" Naruto shot his arm up in front of his face, revealing the eye on his arm, "Boushi no Shin'en…Akumu!" Kushina froze in place as she heard a dark whisper in her mind…

'_Now you will know the true meaning…of fear…'_

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Kushina yelled as she began to spasm and convulse on the ground…her mouth frothing from the effects of the eye.

Naruto merely spat on her still twitching form, "Worthless whore…although…I am surprised you managed to keep part of your mind from that…maybe I should have done a month." he scoffed at the idea, "Nah…you probably wouldn't last the second week…HAHAHAAA…" Naruto laughed as he walked away…leaving the three of his former family members in the street as ANBU arrived to investigate the screams…

Next Day

Naruto arrived at the training field and began to practice his arms new abilities…he raised up his index finger and flicked one of the targets…the result was the target splitting in half up the middle.

Naruto grinned as he marveled at his new arm, "Truly astounding…"

"**Indeed it is…"** Naruto snapped around as the abyssal god came out of a shadow being cast by a tree…

"My lord…" Naruto quickly got to one knee, "What is it you command of me your grace?" the abyssal god chuckled as he waved his hand.

"**Can't a god come to see his chosen servant?" **Naruto bowed his head as he stood…

"Please…forgive me my lord…I…" Naruto was silenced by the abyssal god…

"**That is enough…Shin'en no Naruto. I have come here for important reasons…"** Naruto stood up straight and crossed his arm over his chest.

"What is it you command of me…my lord?" the abyssal god looked at Naruto…

"**Naruto…as my servant on earth, I will task you to capture a certain amount of souls…of course, there are certain souls I wish taken. Also…"** the abyssal god reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black orb, **"A gift…to amplify your power. Simply place it in your arms eye…and when you are in your most dire need…use it…but use it…carefully." **the abyssal god vanished in a flurry of shadows as Naruto gazed at the orb in his hand…

'I will do as you command…your grace.' Naruto placed the orb above his Boushi no Shin'en…and allowed the eye to swallow up the orb…

Before he knew it…he felt his body clench up and convulse as his skin warped itself. Naruto wanted to scream out in pain…but he kept his mouth shut, feeling as if screaming in pain would be a disgrace to his god…

Once the pain finally subsided…Naruto stood up and flexed his hand…looking over his armor…he felt a great power in it…it was calling out to him. But if what his god said was true…then he should not adhere to its will…not yet anyway.

Hours passed and Sasuke and Sakura finally showed up…the two of them kept their distance from Naruto…knowing how dangerous he could be…

Kakashi showed up on time…which was a huge surprise for everyone. Kakashi took out two bells, "Alright everyone…the object of this test is to see if you can get a bell…there are only two bells…if you get one, you go on to become a Genin, you don't…you head back to the academy." Kakashi tucked the bells onto his belt, "Coe at me with the intent to kill…"

Naruto grinned as his right arm lit up with blue chakra as his demonic cyan eyes glowed even brighter, "Gladly…" Naruto disappeared in a flash of black light…

Kakashi was so shocked he did not even have time to move, "Hey Kakashi!" everyone looked up to see Naruto in the air…and his right arm glowing with an immense dark blue aura, "Try this on for size…Shin'en Taihou!" the energy around his arm shot at the three…

Kakashi's eyes widened at the sheer power behind the strike, "SHIT!" he ran and grabbed Sasuke and Sakura…and then jumped into the trees as the blue bolt connected with the ground…

"CRACK…BOOOOOOOOOOOM" the ground exploded with so much force that it sent deep fissures through the ground…splitting the training ground in half…the resulting shockwave knocked over every tree in the vicinity…

Kakashi barely managed to get Sasuke and Sakura out of there before the forest collapsed.

Turning his head to the training field…he saw a crater large enough to fit Kyuubi's foot…Naruto landed in the middle of it and shouted, "How is that for killer intent?"

Kakashi got into a fighting stance…knowing this battle would be extremely bad…


	4. Ascent and Power

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form, nor does my partner in writing Hakkyou no Yami, Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto...

**Oc's and Concepts:** The Original characters and concepts of this story were created by Hakkyou no Yami and myself, we worked very hard to create the original characters and the concepts, and we would appreciate that you do not use our Original Characters or our concepts without expressed permission from **BOTH** of us.

**Notice:** In case any of you are wondering, or have not noticed this story, along with just about any other story made by myself, and Hakkyou no Yami will be AU, the characters will be OOC, and above all else, we will NOT be following canon. We will extract elements FROM canon, but we will not be doing a rewrite of the canon storyline.

**Poll:** On my profile page there is a poll on whether or not I should do a rewrite of Naruto of the Wind Tunnel. The old version absolutely sickens me, but the idea behind the story is too good to simply pass off. Please vote in the poll.

**Important Note:** This is a repost of an old story we deleted when we started the rewrite, we are reposting it due to a massive amount of readers wanting to read it. We will not be updating it as this is purely a repost, as the rewrite has already been started.

The Rewrite of this story is Dark Legends: Ascension of the Abyssal Champion

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame were looking at their sensei…Kurenai Yuuhi, "Alright you three…your test will be to…"

"CRACK…BOOOOOOOOOOOM" everyone suddenly turned their heads to the direction they heard the loud noise.

"What the fuck was that…" Kiba began to shiver as Akamaru whimpered in his coat. Without a moment's notice, Kurenai leapt off towards the blast…

Shino shouted after her, "Kurenai wait!" but Kurenai had already leapt over the trees.

Shino turned around to look at his two teammates…only to get socked in the face by Kiba…going unconscious.

Kiba grinned; 'Now that he is out of the way…' he turned his attention to the now frightened Hinata, 'Let's get down to business.'

Kiba began to walk towards Hinata…who quickly got into a Juken stance, "K-Kiba…s-stay away from me…I'm warning y-you." Kiba chuckled as he extended his claws…

"Naruto's not here to save you this time…" Kiba launched himself at Hinata…pinning her to the ground…

Kiba made a move to grope Hinata, but she sent chakra out through her body and injured the Inuzuka, "YIPE!" Kiba jumped back and yelped like a dog, allowing Hinata to get into a Hyuuga stance again.

Kiba snarled, "I was going to be gentle with you…but forget that shit…I am going to take you so hard you won't be able to walk straight for months!"

Back with Naruto

Kakashi ducked under a punch from Naruto…and was blown back by the force behind the punch, even though it did not connect.

"HAAHHAA…is that all you got Kakashi Hatake?" Naruto jumped in the air and swung his leg downwards…Kakashi jumped out of the way in tie for Naruto's kick to slam into the ground, sending a wave of rock and gravel all over the place added to the shockwave.

Kakashi used shunshin to avoid Naruto's right arm from slamming into him…barely. Naruto looked at his fingers and found trace amounts of blood on the tips, 'Kukuku…it looks like I got him…'

Kakashi suddenly appeared clutching his side, blood dripping down his fingers and side, 'Damn…that freaking hurts…if I had waited a second longer I could have been cleaved in half.' Kakashi dug through his pouch and pulled out three medical pills, 'This should help me out for a little while.'

Kakashi pulled down his mask and popped the pills…

He was about to continue with his test…well, it was more a fight for his life now…when Naruto suddenly punched his hand through the tree he was hiding behind.

Naruto looked at the now terrified Kakashi and grinned, "Here's Shin'en…DIE!" Naruto sliced the tree up the middle, causing it to fall into two pieces.

Kakashi barely jumped away as Naruto buried his right hand into the ground…sending a fissure towards the fleeing Jonin. Naruto grinned as he yelled out, "Like a rat in a maze with a hungry snake…let's see how long the rat lasts!" Naruto flashed out of the area in a flurry of shadows…

Back with Kiba and Hinata

Hinata struck Kiba's chakra points all along his arm…making his right arm basically useless.

The Inuzuka snarled, "Akamaru…do it…Jujin Bunshin!" Akamaru yipped as he transformed into a perfect copy of Kiba, Akamaru then launched himself at Hinata and knocked her to the ground…holding her arms in place while staying out of the way of her legs.

Kiba got up and smirked, "You shouldn't have resisted me Hinata…now you are going to get it." Kiba slowly began to walk over…a lecherous grin on his face as he slowly began to remove his jacket…

Hinata struggled underneath Akamaru's grip…trying to break free, 'Damn it…' Kiba was at the end of unzipping his zipper, 'Let me go…' Kiba reached his hand out to grope her, 'Let me go!'

Kiba was about to grope her…when Hinata's eyes shot open…revealing her eyes filled with bloodthirsty malice…and her skin growing black spikes from her cheek bones, **"Let me GO!"** the entire area was flooded with a carnal bloodlust as Hinata tore Akamaru from her and threw him right into a tree…

Akamaru cried out in pain as he felt his spine snap…Akamaru fell to the ground, crying and whimpering in pain.

Kiba looked at Hinata as she stared at him…murder written on her face. Her eyes were glowing a lavender color while black spikes were growing from her cheek bones…he then noticed that parts of her shoulders were expanding…then more black spikes tore out. Her eyes glowed brighter as a black metallic structure began to coat her outer body…

"**DIE KIBA…RAAAAAGGHHHHH!"** Hinata ran at Kiba releasing a large amount of bloodlust…intent on crushing Kiba like an ant beneath her foot.

Back With Naruto

Naruto was about to deliver a brutal strike to Kakashi…when Kurenai suddenly jumped into the field, "What the hell is going on here?" Naruto turned his attention to Kurenai…an eyebrow raised…

"Kurenai…what are you doing here?" Kurenai narrowed her eyes at Naruto and snapped…

"I was testing my team when I heard massive explosions over here, so I came over here as quickly as I could and…" Kurenai stopped her sentence when Naruto suddenly appeared before her…his right arm posed to slice her throat.

"You left Kiba Inuzuka…and Hinata Hyuuga…in the middle of the forest…ALONE?" Kurenai was shaking at Naruto's tone and KI…

"Of course I didn't…Shino is with them…why is it a big deal?" Naruto grabbed Kurenai's throat…and his cyan eyes glowed with the intensity of a sun.

"Why is it a big deal…WHY IS IT AT BAD IDEA…Kiba has tried on MULTIPLE occasions to force himself on Hinata!" Kurenai's eyes widened…

Before their conversation could go any further…a vile feeling washed over the field

Naruto's eyes widened…his lord had demonstrated this ability when he was explaining the various powers he had, "Bloodlust…SHIT!" Naruto jumped towards the direction he felt the bloodlust…and by the looks of it…Kurenai's squad…

Back with Hinata

Hinata smashed her fist into Kiba's stomach, forcing the only living male Inuzuka heir to cough up large amounts of blood. He fell to the ground clutching his stomach as Hinata grabbed his hair and threw him into another tree.

Kiba felt his spine fracture as he fell to the ground. Trying to get up…despite his most likely destroyed muscle abilities…his efforts were halted when Hinata landed in front of him and let out a guttural roar, **"RAAAAAGGGHHHH!"** she then slashed him across the face with several black claws that had developed on her hand…

"YEEAAHHH!" Kiba clutched his face as blood flowed freely from his wounds…one of them being his left eye socket.

Before he could manage to do anything, Hinata grabbed his hair and smashed his face into a tree. Kiba fell to the ground as Hinata kicked him in the spine; "CRACK" a resounding crack was heard…

Kiba screamed and began to sob in pain as Hinata grabbed his arms…and snapped them in one direction, "CRACK" and then twisted it around…before she tore the arm upwards, shredding flesh and sending splinters of bone into his flesh…

"AAAAAAGGHHHHHHHH!" Kiba's screams were heard all throughout the training ground…

Hinata snarled as her teeth seemed to sharpen…raising her foot up, she was about to crush Kiba's head…

When a knife strike to her neck by a demonic knocked her unconscious…she fell backwards into the arms of her assailant…the abyssal god.

The abyssal god looked Hinata over; **'Hmmm…intriguing…' **suddenly the trees on the other side of the field were knocked out of the way as Naruto jumped through, his dark blue chakra surrounding his form.

As soon as he saw the abyssal god he immediately bowed, "Your grace…I was unaware that you would be here so soon." the abyssal god motioned for Naruto to come closer. Naruto got up from his bowing position and walked over, "What is it my lord?"

The abyssal god looked at Hinata, **"It seems Tenkou…is not the only one of the five great races in this village…come!"** the abyssal god began to walk away, carrying Hinata when Kurenai and Kakashi landed in the clearing, while Sasuke and Sakura slowly came up behind. Kurenai saw Hinata in the god's arms and immediately reacted.

"Who the hell are you, and what the hell are you doing with Hinata?" Kurenai immediately pulled out a kunai and got in a fighting stance, while the abyssal god turned around towards her and answered…

"**I am the abyssal god…as for the young Hyuuga; I stopped her from killing the Inuzuka when he attempted to rape her." **Kurenai's eyes widened in shock…she then turned her attention to the Inuzuka on the ground and sneered, **"I find it odd that they were allowed to be alone together…when it was said on his profile that he has been charged numerous times with attempted sexual assault."** Kurenai turned her attention towards the abyssal god, who was looking at her with disappointment, **"I am surprised that a Jonin read the reports…and still left them alone…you DID…read the reports…didn't you?"**

Kurenai looked down, "W-well… thought that after the test…if they passed I could have…OOOPH!" Kurenai fell to her knees as the wind was knocked out of her by Naruto's left fist.

Naruto grabbed her by the hair, "The Hokage WILL hear about this…wench…" Naruto threw her backwards and followed after his master…while Kurenai tried to push herself up…

Kakashi looked at Kurenai in pity…if she hadn't read the reports…then the Sandaime would likely be furious…and Kurenai would be lucky if she kept her shinobi career…

Time-skip…twenty minutes later, with Naruto

Naruto gazed at the still unconscious form of Hinata Hyuuga. Over the last twenty minutes, more of her body had been shifting and changing dramatically…now the only part of her body that had not been covered by the black armor was her face, but that too was changing.

Naruto turned to his master who was standing in the corner, "My lord…what is happening to her?"

The abyssal god smirked as he looked at Hinata, **"It seems that young Hinata…has the blood of a berserker in her veins…and a powerful one at that."** he walked over to the sleeping Hyuuga, **"When she awakens, she will be filled with bloodlust, and will attack anything and everything…such a shame."** he reached into his pocket…and pulled out a glowing lavender orb, **"But…thanks to this…we will change that…"** the abyssal god opened her mouth and dropped the orb in, and using his fingers, massaged her throat so she would swallow the orb.

At first nothing happened…but suddenly her eyes opened as she screamed, **RAA**GHHH**HHH…" **her voice seemed to shift as the black armor began to recede into her skin.

Naruto watched in fascination as Hinata's body shifted…her bust began to grow a bit, her skin became paler, and her hair became very glossy as it began to quickly grow. Her legs became smooth, but still had muscle in them, and her nails lengthened as they turned a lavender color.

Finally she stopped screaming and settled down…falling back into her slumber…

Naruto looked at her new form…and it was absolutely beautiful…her bust had increased perfectly for her size. Her skin looked like it had been pampered as a princess should be. Her face had beautiful high cheek bones, and her hair looked to be made of the finest silk.

Naruto looked at the abyssal god, "W-what was that object my lord?"

The abyssal god smiled as he answered, **"The very essence…of Jashin himself. When a berserker has been proven truly loyal and serves Jashin without fail…then my brother would have given them a bit of his essence…transforming them into a higher stage of berserker…a Transcendent Berserker. They are stronger, faster, and are capable of utilizing abilities that not even the strongest of ningen could dream of. But…unlike the berserkers…who are hideous beneath their black armor…Transcendent Berserkers…underneath their armor…are either the most beautiful maidens one has ever seen…or the most handsome men in all the lands."**

Naruto looked at his lord, "But your grace…why does Jashin not create more of them…if they are so powerful, why does he not create more Transcendent's?"

The abyssal god smirked, **"Because…my beloved servant…like my creations…the vampires…a transcendent berserker is extremely picky who their mate is…but when they find a mate, they become even more loyal to their mate…than even to their god."**

Naruto nodded his head in realization…he then turned his attention to Hinata, "So…what of her my lord?"

The Abyssal god smirked, **"She will stay here for the time being…"** the abyssal god was about to continue…when an ANBU suddenly appeared in the middle of his apartment…

"Shin'en no Naruto…the council has…GRAAGH" the ANBU was picked up by his throat as Naruto opened the eye on his arm…

"How dare you interrupt my lord you swine!" Naruto was about to use his eye on the man…when the abyssal god grabbed the arm…

"**Naruto, calm down…now" **he turned towards the ANBU, **"what is it the council wanted?" **Naruto released the ANBU, allowing the man to catch his breath.

"The council…has called Shin'en no Naruto…in regards to the events that transpired yesterday and today"

Naruto scoffed as he headed towards the door, "I wonder what those old fools want…"

Naruto opened the door as the abyssal god disappeared in black shadows…while the ANBU used shunshin to leave…

Hinata began to mumble in her sleep as a grin came across her face, "Naruto-sama…"

Hospital

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked at the unconscious forms of Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, Arashi Uzumaki-Namikaze, and Natsuki Uzumaki-Namikaze…the three of them were found on the outskirts of Konoha, beaten and traumatized.

The Sandaime sighed, 'Naruto…was this really necessary?'

He turned to the doctors, "What is the status of those three?" the head doctor sighed as she looked at them…

"Well…the boy and girl will make a quick recovery…but, I don't think that they will be ready for shinobi duty for the next few months. As for the mother…I have no idea. She displays traits similar to the numbers of civilians we have brought in…but…her mind is still partially intact. While the civilians are just…vegetables. She won't be able to do anything physical for months…Shinobi…I doubt she will ever be able to take up that field again."

Hiruzen sighed…this put a damper on things. This left Tenkou without a team, or a sensei…

He was about to leave and head towards his office…when an ANBU appeared in front of him, "Sandaime-sama…the council has been convened as ordered. Naruto will show up in a few minutes." Hiruzen nodded his head…and left towards the council chambers.

Ten Minutes Later

The entire council was sitting in their respective seats…while Kurenai Yuuhi, Shin'en no Naruto, and Tenkou were seated in the center of the room.

Hiruzen stood up, "Now…the council shall address Kurenai Yuuhi…Kurenai" said Genjutsu mistress looked towards the Sandaime, "I am very disappointed in you, you have displayed total disregard for your squad…it was stated in the reports of both Hinata Hyuuga, and Kiba Inuzuka, that those two are never to be left alone with each other…a Genin, does not count…why were you not with your team when Kiba managed to assault Shino before he turned his attention to Hinata?"

Kurenai swallowed, "I didn't know Kiba would attempt such a thing…if I did I…"

Hiashi stood up and shouted, "The details of every attempt sexual assault on my daughter was written in Kiba's profile…I fail to see how you could not have seen this would happen, unless of course you neglected to read the files."

Kurenai looked away while Hiruzen stood up and spoke, "I am disappointed in you Kurenai…when you are given your team, you are expected to read through their profiles immediately, why is it that you did not read through them?"

Kurenai turned towards the Sandaime, "I…didn't know if they would pass or not, so I thought that it would be better to wait and…"

Hiashi slammed his fist into the desk, "There was still the possibility that they could pass, so you as a Jonin were obligated to review their skills and weakness'…regardless if you believed they would pass or not!"

Kurenai bowed her head, "Yes honorable council…I will not make the same mistake next time…"

"No…" Kurenai looked up at the Sandaime, "There won't be a next time, Kurenai."

Kurenai's eyes widened, "W-what do you mean Sandaime-sama?" Hiruzen sat back in his chair…

"What I am saying Kurenai, is that not only have you shown yourself as an incapable sensei, but also an incapable Jonin…you are hereby stripped of your Jonin rank, with no chance for promotion…you are also forbidden from taking up a single student without consent from the council and the acting Hokage."

Kurenai stood up, "Sandaime-sama please be reasonable!"

Hiruzen stood up and snapped at her, "QUIET…you have proven yourself incapable and unworthy of the Jonin rank…now get out!"

Kurenai wanted to protest…but instead turned and left the room…

Hiruzen sighed as he turned towards Naruto, "Shin'en no Naruto…we are here to discuss your possible involvement on an attack on Kushina Uzu…"

"Yes I am the one who put them in the hospital…got a problem with that?"

The entire council was shocked…how could anyone talk about putting their mother in the hospital so nonchalantly?

Hiruzen looked at Naruto, "Naruto…do you have any idea on what you just did" Naruto nodded his head and spoke…

"Yes…I was defending myself from them, when they tried to kidnap and wipe out my memory, then mold me into what they want me to be…I fail to see how me putting them in the hospital, is not alright, when they tried to turn me into a fucking puppet to their will."

Everyone looked at Naruto…shocked at what Kushina tried to do, "Naruto…are you absolutely positive that…" Naruto cut off the Hokage and stood up…

"Yes you fucking old man, they tried to wipe out my memory, and I made sure they suffered for it…anything else, cause if not, I need to get back home to check up on Hinata."

Hiashi jumped from his seat, "What do you mean Hinata…what has happened to my daughter?"

"**Your daughter has ascended…ningen."** everyone turned their heads as the shadows in the room began to shift as it formed into the abyssal god, **"Be honored Hyuuga…for it is your daughter that has become the first Transcendent Berserker in over a thousand years."** everyone looked at the abyssal god…confused as to what he was saying…

"What do you mean Transcendent Berserker?" the abyssal god chuckled as he walked next to Naruto…

"**That is irrelevant…at the moment; we should probably be speaking on how the teams will be arranged."**

Hiruzen stood up and spoke, "We have already organized a second squad placement…Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura under Kakashi, and Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Tenkou under…" The abyssal god released a dark aura…silencing the Hokage…

"**The decision…is not yours to make…it is mine. Kakashi Hatake is a pathetic man, one who could never teach my servant anything that he cannot outclass or already knows…as for the other teams, I believe Hinata will be more suited to be with Naruto…as for Tenkou…I doubt setting her up with ningen will be beneficial for her."**

A councilor stood up and spoke, "And what team would you suggest…Abyssal god?" the abyssal god grinned as he pointed at Naruto…

"**A three man squad…with Shin'en no Naruto, Hinata Hyuuga, and Tenkou. The three of them will prove to be far beyond the Sannin in a matter of years, and the three of them together could easily take down a good number of Jonin in this village…Naruto managed to put Kakashi on the ropes all on his own…Hinata is growing stronger with every moment, and will soon be able to math strength with Tsunade…and Tenkou could easily outclass most of the Chunin in this village."**

The council deliberated over this…raising the good and bad sides…while Hiruzen stood up, "The three of them need a Jonin instructor…otherwise they will never be able to excel in rank." the abyssal god chuckled as he opened his palm…a law book on a bookshelf nearby came towards his hand. Quickly opening it he looked through it…

"**According to law set up by the Nidaime…if a team of Genin can manage to produce twice the average of missions for their rank, along with a set number of higher ranked missions, they automatically become eligible for the Chunin exams…regardless of a Jonin instructor…it also states, that if one or more of the Genin display abilities exceeding Chunin rank, then the squad does not need to be assigned a Jonin instructor…and by the looks of it…all three of them are stronger than a Chunin…"**

The Sandaime wanted to argue against it…but he sighed, knowing he was beaten, "Very well…Shin'en no Naruto, Hinata Hyuuga, and Tenkou are now a three man squad…you will be known as squad Omega…"

The abyssal god grinned as he looked at Naruto, **'Soon my servant…our plans can begin.'**

Tenkou looked at Naruto nervously, 'I guess we will be working together…' she began to look him over…and saw his ripped muscles, 'Damn he is hot…NO…bad thoughts Tenkou...bad thoughts…' but even after she tried to avert her eyes…she kept looking back at Naruto…blushing at his physique…

The abyssal god saw this and found himself grinning, **'Hmmm…how intriguing…'**

The Next Day

Naruto waited in his house while Hinata still slept. It apparently took at the very least 24 hours for a berserker to wake up from becoming a transcendent…and it takes a total 72 hours for the process to complete.

Naruto looked into the room where Hinata slept and found a lavender aura surrounding her.

He shrugged his shoulders and headed towards his own room…when knocking came from the front door, 'Ah…so Tenkou is here already.'

He walked towards the door and opened it, revealing that Tenkou was in fact standing in front of him, "Hello Naruto…I was told we would be meeting here."

Naruto smiled as he motioned for her to come in. Once she entered he closed the door and asked, "Would you like anything to eat…drink?"

Tenkou looked around, "Uhm…some…tea would be nice thank you." Naruto nodded his head and went towards the kitchen…Tenkou found herself staring at his ass…watching as it, 'NO…damn it Tenkou…I thought I was over this.' sighing she sat down on the couch.

Ten minutes later, Naruto came out with a black tray with three cups of tea on it. He placed one in front of Tenkou…while setting one in front of himself, and the last one on the side.

Naruto sipped his tea before he spoke, "So…since we are teammates now, we might as well introduce ourselves…do you want to go first or should I?" Tenkou opened her mouth to respond…but stopped when a door slammed open as a tired Hinata walked out…stark naked.

Hinata opened her eyes after she finished stretching…and found herself looking at Naruto and Tenkou…who were both staring at her. Hinata normally would have fainted…but her transformation made her do something completely opposite…she smiled seductively and sauntered over to Naruto…placing herself in his lap, "Why hello Naruto-sama…" she whispered huskily into his ear…while pressing her form against his chest.

Naruto blushed at the sudden female contact, not used to such a bold move from Hinata, "H-hello Hinata-chan…how are you doing this morning?"

Hinata grinned as she adjusted herself in Naruto's lap…eliciting a light moan from the blond, "Oh, I am doing fine Naruto-sama…in fact." she clenched her fist, "I fell greater than ever!" she punched towards the wall…and sent a wave that knocked over everything in its path.

Naruto was impressed by her skill, 'And to think she hasn't even fully ascended…how powerful will she be when the process is complete?'

Naruto turned to Tenkou, "Well…since Hinata has just arrived, perhaps we should start with introductions…but first…" he turned towards Hinata, "Hinata…please put some clothes on." Hinata grinned as she nodded her head…

"As you wish…Naruto-sama." getting up from his lap she began to skip towards the room to find a set of clothing to wear. A few minutes later, she came out with the outfit his master had dropped off. It consisted of a tattered lavender upper shirt that accentuated her figure. There was a large deep lavender shoulder and neck guard, and shoulder pads that swung towards the back like wings, but the shoulder pads had odd grooves in them. She was also wearing two deep lavender gauntlets that covered her hand, and a third of her forearm. She was also wearing a deep lavender set of armored lower pieces, along with a lavender tattered cloak that hung off the back of her waistline.

She sat down next to Naruto and crossed her legs…

Naruto looked at them and asked, "So…which of you wants to start first?" Hinata raised her hand, "Alright Hinata…tell us about yourself."

Hinata smiled, "My name is Hinata Hyuuga…I like Naruto-sama" she said while leaning closer to Naruto, "I like cinnamon buns, and…I now feel the need to say I love fighting…anyways, I dislike Kiba-teme…a most of my clan, and anybody that has ever hurt Naruto-sama…my dream…is to be with Naruto-sama for all eternity she said while clinging on to Naruto…

Naruto smiled uncomfortably, "Uhm…alright then…ok, Tenkou do you want to go or should I?"

Tenkou nervously looked away, "Uhm…could…you go perhaps?"

Naruto smiled, "Sure…my name is Shin'en no Naruto…I like my new master, and ramen, along with my newfound freedom…I DESPISE the Yondaime and all who are related to him by any means or fashion…my goal is to see my masters dream obtained…"

Hinata smiled as she turned towards Tenkou, "Ten-chan…your turn…" she said with a very cat-like grin…

Tenkou sighed…and sat up straight, "I am Tenkou…I like…uhm…" she blushed a little, "My lord" she said it with slight uncertainty, "and I also enjoy practicing new holy spells…I…I greatly dislike my entire family…and all those who followed their words" Tenkou seemed to tighten the grip of her fist, "My goal…I really have no idea anymore…I thought it was to serve Kami-sama herself…but, now wonder if my race should serve her after what I have seen."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why do you hate your family?" Tenkou turned away at Naruto's question…as if refusing to answer. Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Very well…if you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to. But getting it off your chest in the future might help you…" Naruto stood up, "Now then…let's go get our first mission…shall we?"

Time Skip…One Month

In the first month that Squad Omega has been formed…they had already completed half of the requirements to assure themselves for the Chunin exams…

They had completed so many D-ranks in half the tie, that there were dozens of people asking specifically for them.

They were now on their seventeenth C-rank mission…locate and destroy a nearby bandit camp that has been attacking towns.

Naruto was sitting in a tree…watching as the bandits began to pull in their supply. Most of the stuff they pulled in was food and gold, "HEY BOYS!" Naruto snapped his head in the direction he heard the voice, and found a tall man dragging three women in chains, "Looks like I found our entertainment for tonight!"

The bandits cheered as the three women began to tremble. The large man threw them in the middle of the group of bandits.

Naruto snarled, 'This ends now.' he turned on his walkie talkie, "Hinata…you may proceed…leave none alive."

Back at the bandit camp, the three women were huddled together and trembling, trying to stay as far away from the men as possible…

One of them was grabbed by her hair and dragged in front of a man that was incredibly ugly, "Oooh, she is a cute one…I wonder which hole will feel best."

Another man began to pull off his pants, "Why don't we find out now?" The woman's arms were grabbed and her legs forcibly spread as her clothes were torn off. The man began to walk over to her, "Oh don't worry…I am going to make your pussy feel even better…" the man tore off her panties and positioned his member in front of her entrance, "Here I come…" he was about to plunge his member inside of her…

"**Raiton: Raikou Dageki!"** the man looked up as he heard the voice…and saw a lavender light before his body was blown to bits…

The blood splattered all over everyone…

The woman looked up to see a sight that shocked her…

Hovering above them was a feminine figure…if the breasts and hourglass figure were anything to go by. She had a demonic lavender helmet with long spines and a frill going down her back. Her shoulder pads sent out a lavender colored aura that took the form of tattered wings.

The woman chuckled in a voice that seemed to scatter, **"Oh…naughty, naughty men…trying to rape a young maiden…I'm afraid I have to kill you now…"** the floating being went through hand signs, **"Raiton: Raikou Kusari!"** her fingers arced with lavender colored lighting…and then pointed her fingers at one of the bandits…

Before anyone could move a bolt of lightning struck the bandit in the heart…the bandits body acted like a conductor and sent dozens of other bolts of lavender colored lighting at all of the other bandits…

Hinata snapped her fingers…and the lightning suddenly stopped, leaving a single bandit still standing…the one who brought in the three girls, "**I have a special treat for you…"** she performed a set of hand signs, **"Katon: Hihira!"** her hands lit up with a lavender fire…before the large man knew it, Hinata had already wrapped her hands around the man's throat, **"Burn in the bowels of the abyss ningen!"** the man's screams traveled through the air as the fire turned his body into naught but ash…

The women stared at Hinata in shock and terror…

Hinata turned towards the women and removed her demonic mask, **"Well…let's** get you three out of here…"

Naruto radioed in to Tenkou, "Tenkou…mission accomplished."

Hokage's office

Team Omega arrived at the Hokage's office, bringing the three women with them. After setting the three up with a residence in the west district of Konoha, they were escorted by the ANBU to their new homes.

Hiruzen looked at the three in front of him…the three were the most powerful Genin in the history of Konoha…maybe even in the elemental nations. Naruto on his own could take down Kakashi Hatake, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, and he often wondered how Naruto would fare against him.

Hinata's strength was equal to Tsunade's when she was using the full power of her Berserker form. On top of that, her chakra control was ten times better thanks to her Byakugan.

Tenkou was…interesting. She tried as hard as she could never to show her skills…only uses spells and chants…but Hiruzen could have sworn he saw her straining herself to use different techniques…

Sighing he reached for another mission form, "You three have completed a total of seventeen C-rank missions…three more and you will qualify for a B-rank…now…" before he could continue…the doors to the office were slammed open as a man carrying a messenger scroll with him barged in.

"Sandaime-sama…Kakashi Hatake and Team Beta has encountered difficulties with their C-rank."

Hiruzen looked at the man, "What kind of difficulties?"

The man opened the scroll and read its contents, "It would seem that they have encountered the demon brother's Meizu and Gozu…two C-rank Nuke-nins from Kirigakure."

Hiruzen's eyes widened, "What…that bumps the mission up to B-rank…when are they returning?"

The messenger continued, "They have decided to continue with the mission, and are calling for backup."

Sarutobi smashed his fist on the desk, "WHAT?" the Sandaime was about to go on a rant…

"Sandaime-sama" the old Hokage turned towards Team Omega, "Perhaps we should go and assist them…we are more than capable, and sending a single Jonin would only compromise village security. Besides…we need a B-rank to get to the Chunin exams, why not use this opportunity?"

Hiruzen thought about it…granted they will probably run into more missing-nin, probably much stronger than the demon brothers…but then again. The three of them were becoming so strong, so fast…that it was a surprise they hadn't already surpassed hi.

Sighing he looked towards team Omega, "Very well…I want you three to go and assist Team Beta…Naruto" Naruto looked at Hiruzen, "When you and your squad gets there, you three will take charge…you are free to punish them if they decide to disobey your orders…meet up at the front gate with all equipment…you are heading to Nami no Kuni…"


	5. Nami no Kuni 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form, nor does my partner in writing Hakkyou no Yami, Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto...

**Oc's and Concepts:** The Original characters and concepts of this story were created by Hakkyou no Yami and myself, we worked very hard to create the original characters and the concepts, and we would appreciate that you do not use our Original Characters or our concepts without expressed permission from **BOTH** of us.

**Notice:** In case any of you are wondering, or have not noticed this story, along with just about any other story made by myself, and Hakkyou no Yami will be AU, the characters will be OOC, and above all else, we will NOT be following canon. We will extract elements FROM canon, but we will not be doing a rewrite of the canon storyline.

**Poll:** On my profile page there is a poll on whether or not I should do a rewrite of Naruto of the Wind Tunnel. The old version absolutely sickens me, but the idea behind the story is too good to simply pass off. Please vote in the poll.

**Important Note:** This is a repost of an old story we deleted when we started the rewrite, we are reposting it due to a massive amount of readers wanting to read it. We will not be updating it as this is purely a repost, as the rewrite has already been started.

The Rewrite of this story is Dark Legends: Ascension of the Abyssal Champion

* * *

Naruto kicked open the door to his apartment and grabbed his materials. His armor was quickly placed on his body as he tested the claws_, 'Time to see how well this does against actual ninja.'_ Kicking aside the couch he smashed his fist through the floor, sending splinters everywhere. Pulling it back out he also brought out a large case, it was as tall as him, and just as wide…his grin seemed to reach both sides of his face, 'Let's see how well this bad boy does.'

Naruto pushed aside some of his clothes and revealed a seal. The seal twisted as it pulled in the object.

Naruto walked to the other side of the room and grabbed some supplies…food, medical supplies, and a few other necessities.

He was about to head towards the door so he could meet up with his team…when he felt a dark presence in the room.

Naruto snapped his body around to see that behind him was his master, **"Naruto, I see you've gotten stronger…how is that weapon of yours?" **

Naruto bowed on one knee, "Master…yes…I have grown stronger my lord." Naruto stood up, "As for the weapon…I will test it on my next mission. Perhaps if I am lucky I will be able to face somebody worth fighting."

The abyssal god chuckled as he remembered the day Naruto had asked for a weapon…

Flashback

_The abyssal god looked at Naruto quizzically, __**"A weapon…why would you possibly require a weapon?" **__Naruto sighed as he stood up straight and explained._

"_Your Excellency, I recently returned from a C-rank where I was forced to fight a skilled swordsman. My new arm may be strong enough to crush armies, but I can't rely on it, as the day may come where I will not be able to use it."_

_The abyssal god stroked his chin, __**"True…but it will take some time. And once you get the weapon, you must wait a few days before you can utilize it." **__The abyssal god reached towards his hip and pulled out a pure black orb. He placed it in Naruto's hand, __**"Charge some of your energy into that orb…and in three weeks, my forgers shall build you a weapon like none before it." **_

_Naruto nodded his head and gripped the orb, charging his energy into it. The orb glowed a dark bluish color, much like Naruto's own chakra as it began to morph._

_The orb turned into a sheet of rusty colored metal emitting a foul dark aura. The abyssal god grabbed the metal and examined it. He grinned as he turned away from Naruto, __**"In three weeks Naruto…your weapon will be finished…"**__ the abyssal god disappeared in a black flash, leaving Naruto to himself._

End Flashback

The weapon had arrived three weeks as planned in the case he had sealed. The weapon would not become available to him until he got into a fight with someone equal to, or above his level of skill…so that basically ruled out a good portion of his opponents, as most of them were mere bandits.

Naruto stood straight and crossed his arm over his chest, "What is it you wish of me…my lord?"

The abyssal god walked towards Naruto…a serious look on his face, **"Naruto…on your mission in wave, I need you to do a few things for me…"**

With Hinata

Hinata grabbed her supplies and materials, humming a tune as she did.

Hinata reached to grab her bag, "Hinata…" the young berserker turned towards the direction she heard the voice, and found her father standing there, "I heard that you will be going on a B-rank mission."

Hinata looked at Hiashi, "I just got the mission a few minutes ago…how did you find out about it already?"

Hiashi sighed as he walked into the room, "I was told by the Sandaime…it is customary for the Hokage to send ANBU out to tell a shinobi's parents should they be about to head on a B-rank mission or higher."

Hinata nodded her head…accepting the answer, "Very well…well" she picked up her bag, "I have to get going, don't want to keep my teammates waiting." Hinata walked towards the door and past her father…when Hiashi grabbed her shoulder.

"Hinata…" Hinata looked at Hiashi…who had a look of concern on his face, "Please be safe."

Hinata smiled as she gave her father a quick hug, "I will Tou-san." letting go of her father she left and headed towards the main gate.

Her father sighed as he walked back into the compound, _'You would be so proud of our daughter…my beloved Nitara.'_

With Tenkou

Tenkou sat in front of the gates, having all her stuff before she left…if one were to look at her, one would think she was completely at peace…but if one could read minds, it would be completely different.

_'I wonder how big he is under those pants…NO…BAD THOUGHTS…BAD THOUGHTS…but…maybe if I were to just catch him as he showers I could…NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOO…ENOUGH!'_ Tenkou clutched her head and began to repeat a mantra, _'I will not allow myself to be commanded by lust…I will not allow myself to be commanded by lust…I will not allow myself to be commanded by lust…'_ she kept repeating this mantra until she felt two presences coming towards her.

She lifted her head and saw Hinata walking towards her wearing a black armored tank top with a pair of black shoulder pads. Along with a pair of skin tight ANBU pants. On her wrists was a pair of lavender colored arm bracers.

Naruto came up wearing his armor forged from Kyuubi's bones and he seemed to be holding his head in mild pain, "My lord is extremely sadistic…did he have to shove the thing in my head?" he sighed as he lightly punched the side of his head.

The three stood before each other as Naruto pulled out a scroll, "Ok, we are going to go and assist Kakashi-teme and his idiot squad, once we are there, we will take control. This document will prove that we are in charge, if anyone on the team questions our authority, we have permission to use force to get them to obey…are all of you ready, this is our first B-rank mission after all."

Tenkou swallowed as she nodded her head, "Yes, Naruto."

Hinata grinned as she stretched, "I am itching for a fight."

Naruto grinned as he put away the scroll, "Good…Let's Rock!"

The group turned towards the gates and leapt out, heading towards Nami no Kuni.

Hospital…Kushina

Kushina was hooked up to a machine that kept beeping to show she had a heartbeat. Arashi and Natsuki were sitting in chairs positioned next to the bed.

Arashi clutched his broken arm…it would be a few weeks before it healed up. And his broken jaw made him talk with a lisp, "So…how are we going to get Aniki back?" he turned towards his sister.

Natsuki had been punctured in her lung, stomach, and kidneys. She now has a synthetic lung to replace the one that was destroyed, and she now had several artificial pumps keeping her heart active. Her head now had a split in it, the skull would heal, but there would always be a scar where it split open, and the hair no longer grew where the split occurred. Natsuki sighed, I don't know…but we have to try…something…anything!" she stood up and began to pace about the room, "There has to be some way we can convince Aniki to return home with us."

Arashi sighed as he got into a thinking pose…he then widened his eyes as a grin came across his face, "I have an idea…but we will need moms help to do it."

Natsuki looked at Arashi…and noticed that spark in his eyes…it was that same spark he always had whenever he came up with a plan that might get them killed. The funny thing was…those types of plans were her favorite.

Hospital…Kiba

Kiba Inuzuka was lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. His face had two pads on his face, and slight singe marks underneath them. His right arm had been completely torn off by Hinata…and there was no way to reattach it.

He placed his left hand on his cheek…remembering what had happened after his mother had found out.

Flashback

_Kiba was lying in the hospital bed, while the doctors were making sure everything was ok. The head doctor looked at the nurses, "Alright then…we can begin the procedure."_

_The nurse nodded and grabbed the stitches; they had managed to salvage enough pieces of Kiba's arm that they might be able to reattach it. Kiba would never have enough movement in the arm to become a shinobi ever again, but it was enough that he would be able to live a partially normal life._

_The doctor was about to begin stitching the arm…BANG…CRASH…when the door to the room was kicked off its hinges._

_The doctors turned towards the door to find a very…VERY pissed off Tsume Inuzuka, "KIBA! YOU LITLE SHIT!" Tsume walked in the room and pushed doctors out of the way as she grabbed Kiba by the front of his shirt, "Kiba, you little shit, I am ashamed of you…because of you, the Hyuuga clan has demanded a huge amount of our clan funds and jutsu's, because the heir to our clan, attempted to rape the heir of their clan!" Tsume let go of Kiba, "I can't protect you from the council anymore…nor do I want to" Tsume pulled out a piece of metal and charged chakra into it…the piece of metal began to glow red with heat, "By order of the council of the Inuzuka clan…and approval of the Inuzuka head…you are now the Omega of our clan!" she slammed the red hot piece of metal into Kiba's cheek, burning and searing flesh._

_Kiba screamed in agony as he tried to pry her off, but her grip was too strong. She pulled the metal piece off and slapped it on his other cheek._

_When she was done Kiba's face no longer carried the Inuzuka fang marks…they were now singed flesh, but the singes looked like they would heal in a week, "You will now be married off to the daughter of the daimyo of Tsume no Kuni…I hoped to avoid this Kiba, but you had this coming." Tsume walked out of the room as Kiba's eyes widened in terror._

_The daimyos daughter was supposed to be a crazed sadist…one who enjoyed making people suffer. And it was said that she was extremely cruel to men…especially those that took fancy to her._

_Kiba began to whimper as the doctors attempted to reattach his arm…_

End Flashback

Kiba had also been stripped of Akamaru, and his ninken would now be used as a training dog…and their lifespan rarely stretched beyond three years.

Kiba whimpered as he clutched his torn limb, afraid of the days to come.

With Naruto's group…two days later

Naruto leapt through the trees and landed in front of a large body of water. Hinata and Tenkou landed right after him.

Tenkou sighed, "I might be able to fly us over, but I could only take one at a time. If we tried to find a different route, we would waste valuable time." Naruto walked towards the water, not really paying attention to what Tenkou was saying. Tenkou saw this, "Hey, are you listening to me…I said we…" Naruto stepped on the water and began to walk across. Hinata followed close behind skipping as she got close to Naruto.

Tenkou watched them walk across…and then slapped her face, _'Of course…water-walking.'_ she sighed as she released her true form. She flapped her wings a single time as she took to the air while Hinata and Naruto walked across the water.

They got to the other side in under a few minutes and then sped through the trees.

Hinata looked at Naruto, "Naruto-kun…how are we going to find Kakashi's group?"

Naruto thought for a moment, "Well…given who the Jonin is, as well as who is on their squad, we will either A. feel the massive influx of chakra because those guys are too stupid to properly control it…B. a fan girl scream that is so loud we could hear it no matter where we in this damn country…and the last possibility…C. all of the above."

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH" they stopped as they heard a loud shriek as they felt a massive influx of chakra.

Naruto turned to Hinata, "See…told you so." Naruto leapt back into the trees with Hinata and Tenkou following him, heading in the direction they thought Kakashi's team was.

With Kakashi

Kakashi parried a strike that came from the large Nuke-nin before him. The man he was fighting was Zabuza Momochi, the weakest of the seven swordsmen of the mist, but also the most famous.

Zabuza swung his Kubiriki Hocho sideways as Kakashi jumped over the blade, landing on its side.

The Kiri-nin pulled his blade backwards and swung it in another direction, making Kakashi fall off the massive blade.

Zabuza ran at Kakashi and swung the blade down as he attempted to slice the copy-nin in half down the middle. Kakashi saw this coming and pulled out a pair of kunai and used them to stop the incoming strike from the former Kiri-nin.

Zabuza snarled and swung the blade sideways, Kakashi was still holding the blade with the kunai, so he was thrown as the blade was swung.

Kakashi slammed into the water, but for some reason the water was heavier than normal. Before Kakashi could manage to pull himself out of the water, Zabuza appeared next to him…a grin on his face if the curve of the bandages was anything to note, "Should have been more careful…Sharingan no Kakashi…Suiro no Jutsu." Kakashi's eyes widened as a sphere of water surrounded him. Before he knew it he was trapped in a ball of water.

Meanwhile, his squad was fighting off Zabuza's water clones. Shino and Sasuke were having trouble…while Sakura was about to collapse from pure terror as her two teammates tried to protect her.

Shino was using his Kikaichu to devour the chakra holding each water clone together, but because the clones were made of water, the bugs had a very difficult time getting to the chakra.

Sasuke tried to use his fireballs, but the water clones would simply douse the fire before it could hit them.

Sakura tried using her normal Bunshin jutsu to try and confuse the clones, but they kept on passing through her Bunshin.

Kakashi tried to punch the sphere…but curled his hand back in pain as he felt his fist crack from punching it, 'Damn, it felt like I was punching an iron wall.'

Zabuza chuckled as he snapped his fingers, "Now for the second stage of my Suiro no Jutsu."

Kakashi suddenly fell over as he felt his chakra begin to leave him, 'W-what is this?'

Zabuza laughed as he looked at Kakashi, "You like my upgrade to the Suiro no Jutsu, it devours the chakra of whoever is trapped inside, and puts it into me." Zabuza inhaled deeply as he felt his chakra rejuvenate, "I feel stronger already…" Zabuza grinned as he looked at Kakashi, "Time to finish off your brats."

The water clones grinned as they swung their own massive Zanbatou upwards, "Time to die brats…" they swung their blades down as the Genin closed their eyes waiting for the inevitable…CLANG…when all three blades were stopped in their tracks.

Zabuza saw this and snarled, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

The water clones looked at who had stopped their strikes…

The one to the far left was a girl with extremely light blond hair wearing a white battle Kimono with various ornate designs on it. She had fair skin and beautiful blue eyes, as well as a strong feminine physique.

The one to the far right was a girl with long glossy dark blue hair and pale skin worthy of a princess. She was wearing a black armored tank top with a pair of black shoulder pads. Along with a pair of skin tight ANBU pants. On her wrists was a pair of lavender colored arm bracers. She also had an incredible bust.

The one in the middle was a boy with spiky white hair and cyan colored eyes, with a pale grayish tint to his skin. He was wearing a type of armor that seemed to consume all the light that touched it. But what shocked them, was his arm.

It was covered in a black armor, and a long red vein-like structure ran through the middle of it, forming a set of red claws. In the middle of his forearm was an orb with a slit through it.

The middle member spoke, "Is this it…is this all you fools have to offer?" Naruto snapped the water clones sword, letting it splash to the ground in a puddle, "Then I don't even need to raise a finger to finish you off."

Tenkou and Hinata finished off their own water clones as Naruto walked forward, looking at Zabuza, "Zabuza Momochi…we meet at last."

Zabuza was confused…what was this kid talking about, "Hey brat, what the hell are you babbling about?"

Naruto chuckled as he stroked his chin with his demonic arm, "Oh me? Well…it would seem my master wants something of me…"

Flashback

_The abyssal god walked towards Naruto…a serious look on his face, __**"Naruto…on your mission in wave, I need you to do a few things for me…" **__Naruto quickly kneeled before his master._

"_What do you wish of me my lord?" the abyssal god sat on the couch as he looked at Naruto._

"_**On your mission to Nami no Kuni, you will encounter Zabuza Momochi, as well as his apprentice. These two are necessary components for my plan. I want you to bring their souls to me."**__ Naruto looked at the abyssal god, shocked at what he wanted him to do._

"_H-how am I to bring you their souls your Excellency?" the abyssal god walked over to Naruto and grabbed his right arm._

"_**You know this arm gives you incredible strength, as well as allows you to cast a Genjutsu that makes the Sharingan's Tsukuyomi look like a joke. But you are wholly unaware of its other abilities…"**__ Naruto looked at his arm, and turned his attention towards the abyssal god._

"_What are its other abilities…my lord?" the abyssal god stood and walked towards the window and gazed outside._

"_**That arm…is the Right and of the Abyssal God…it has many tiers of power, and I have already granted you three. There are many more…the tiers I have granted you are strength great enough to injure a Bijuu, the power to cast an illusion so powerful it makes the abilities of the Tsukuyomi and the Kurama clan look like parlor tricks, and I just recently gave you the ability to unleash a greater power within…but you cannot use that power unless your life is in jeopardy." **__The abyssal god reached for his belt and pulled out two more orbs and walked towards Naruto, __**"The next tier…is the ability to tear out a person's soul. Once you do that, you are able to do whatever you like with the soul. You can send him to me, or you can completely obliterate it, making sure the persons soul can never pass through the gates of reincarnation…not even my brother, the Shinigami, could possibly find the souls fragments and put them back together."**__ the abyssal god flicked the eye on Naruto's arm and placed in one of the orbs._

_Naruto saw the orb meld with the eye as he felt an odd sensation run through his body._

_The abyssal god looked at the last orb __**"Also…when you arrive in wave, I will give you your next assignment…but first…"**__ before Naruto could move, the abyssal god shoved the other orb into his forehead. The orb melded with his body, but Naruto felt a good amount of pain._

End Flashback

Naruto grinned as he cracked his right claws, "Now…to fulfill my lords will. Perhaps you should have your little apprentice come out here…unless of course they are scared or something like that?"

Zabuza scoffed as he pulled his hand out of the water sphere as Kakashi fell limp towards the water's surface, "I don't need him to take you on brat!" he ran towards Naruto as Kakashi floated in the water, barely conscious enough to see Zabuza run towards Naruto.

As Zabuza swung his Kubiriki Hocho, Naruto side-stepped the massive blade and sent a kick towards Zabuza. The Kiri-nin blocked the strike with his forearm, but cringed as he felt part of his arm bruise, 'Damn…that fucking hurts.' he backhanded Naruto's foot away and swung his Zanbatou at Naruto.

Naruto ducked the blade and threw five shuriken at Zabuza…who quickly blocked them with his Kubiriki Hocho.

Naruto landed feet first on the water's surface and shot himself towards Zabuza. Naruto pulled out a kunai…but Zabuza swung his Kubiriki Hocho and sliced the kunai in half, and sliced across Naruto's body.

The former Jinchuriki flew backwards and skidded across the water's surface…blood dripping from his chest.

Zabuza chuckled as he hoisted his Kubiriki Hocho over his shoulder, "I have to admit kid…you are a hell of a lot tougher than I first thought…but I am still better than you." Zabuza began to walk forward so he could behead the kid…when he heard a dark chuckling coming from Naruto's still form.

"Hahaha…HAHA…HAHAHAAA…MWAHAHAAAHAAAHAAAAAA!" Naruto snapped his head up and flipped to his feet and moved his hand towards the seal on his waist, "This is going to be so much FUN!" a black flash covered Naruto as he pulled out a large black box and set it standing upwards on the water, "I have wanted to try this baby out SO badly…but my master forbid me from using it unless I met an opponent stronger than me." Naruto let the claws on his armor extend, "Now…I HAVE THAT CHANCE!" Naruto slashed his claws across the box…shattering it like glass.

Naruto used his left hand and grabbed the hilt of his weapon and swung it out…revealing its form.

The weapon was a massive sword. It had a wide figure and a long handle. The crossbar was a massive hilt that seemed to curve towards the middle. The blade was covered in spikes on both sides, and the end was sharp and blunt at the same time.

Naruto grinned as he charged chakra through the blade, making it blow a deep crimson, "Now…let's see how well your sword adds up to mine!" Naruto ran forwards and swung his sword as his and Zabuza clashed blades.

Naruto pushed upwards, allowing the saw-like blades on the swords edge to slice through the Kubiriki Hocho.

Zabuza jumped back and looked at the crack in the sword, _'Shit…that sword is strong. But by the looks of it, this kid is a novice.'_ Zabuza spun his sword over his head and continued to increase the velocity, _'Let's see how well he dodges THIS!'_ he threw the spinning blade at Naruto, who simply grinned as he swung his blade upwards.

The Kubiriki Hocho smashed into Naruto's sword…and shattered upon impact.

Naruto grinned at the shocked look on Zabuza's face, "Surprised…don't be, this blade was forged by the greatest smiths in the abyssal gods court. Your frail weapon…made by ningen and mediocre smiths, could never compare to it." Naruto flicked a switch as the smaller blades began to spin around the edge, "Along with that…this weapon carries strengths that only my master would dare to use." the blades began to spin faster and faster, sending a whirring sound, "Let's see how well you fight against me now!" Naruto ran forward as the massive chainsaw blade cut through the air, sending the fog scattering as Naruto swung his blade.

Zabuza managed to get back far enough as he performed hand signs, "Suiton: Suiryuendan no Jutsu." from the lake a massive dragon made of water rose up and charged at the blond.

Naruto grinned as he ran towards the charging dragon…and slashed at it with his sword, sending it scattering into water particles as he continued to charge towards Zabuza.

Zabuza was too late to react…Naruto was coming at him too fast for him to dodge.

Naruto swung the blade down to strike Zabuza…when he felt dozens of shots hit his arm, forcing him to drop his sword. He stumbled and ended up landing face-first in the water.

Naruto looked up to see a hunter-nin jump out of the trees and pull out a bunch of senbon needles, "Zabuza-sama…forgive me, but if I had not intervened you would most assuredly been killed."

Zabuza scoffed and reached for Naruto's sword, "You could have come out before he destroyed my sword Haku…sigh…no matter." Zabuza picked up Naruto's sword, "I got an even better one…HURAGH!" Zabuza swung the blade towards Naruto's form and sent the blond flying towards the shore.

Naruto slammed into the beach ground as he felt a large gash open up on his side.

Hinata ran to help Naruto, "Naruto-sama!"

Naruto looked up at her and shouted, "Stay back…this is MY FIGHT!" Naruto used his right arm and pushed himself up and looked towards the two incoming opponents, "I am not going down…no way am I going down…not like this!" Naruto ran forward as Haku and Zabuza jumped on shore and swung his right arm, but Zabuza blocked it with the massive sword, while Haku jumped behind him using some sort of ice style jutsu and sent a hail of senbon into Naruto's back.

Zabuza punched Naruto in the face and sent the blond flying backwards. Haku kicked the Naruto in the back, sending some of the senbon from before deeper into his back.

Tenkou inched her hand to form a hand sign, _'No…I can't use that spell…I can't use that spell.'_

Naruto was struck down as he slashed across Zabuza's face with his claws, making deep gashes in the man's face, "GAAAH!" Zabuza clutched his face as Naruto went to kick the ex Kiri-nin…only for Haku to create an ice mirror in front of him before he could deliver a hit.

Zabuza swung Naruto's sword and slashed across Naruto's chest…sending the blond flying in the air…and blood splattering.

Naruto flew through the air…his eyes opened to see the horrified looks on Hinata and Tenkou's faces, _'I can't…die yet…'_ Naruto felt a tug coming from his arm, _'I can't fail my lord'_ the tug seemed to grow stronger as he fell towards the earth _'I can't…I can't…'_

Zabuza and Haku charged at him, intent on finishing him.

Naruto's eyes completely snapped open along with the eye on his arm, "I CAN'T LOSE…NOT TO THE LIKES OF YOU!" Naruto landed on his feet…and an explosion of energy was released from his body.

Haku and Zabuza were thrown back by the wave, making Zabuza drop the sword.

Hinata and Tenkou were barely holding up as the aura blasted away the trees surrounding them.

Sasuke, Shino, and Sakura were grabbing on to whatever they could to keep themselves from flying away.

Kakashi managed to get to shore…and was terrified at what he saw happening.

The eye on Naruto's arm began to glow a bright red as a dark energy was released from where Naruto's natural flesh and where the arm met…the dark aura traveled up the arm and began to adhere itself to Naruto's flesh. The energy traveled up Naruto's body until it completely covered Naruto's arm.

The former blond looked up…his eyes glowing an unholy red, **"Saishuu Kurai Sadaki: ta-mineita mo do: Kai" **The black aura covered Naruto's head and the rest of his body.

The only thing that was the same was his right arm…

Naruto pointed his hand at Haku and Zabuza, **"Die…"** Naruto stepped forward…and disappeared in a loud explosion, leaving a crater where he once stood.

Before Zabuza could react, Naruto was in front of him, holding him up by his throat.

Naruto raised his right hand, **"Zabuza…Momochi…"** and shoved his hand into Zabuza's chest.

Zabuza flinched as he felt the arm pass through his body and tighten itself around his chakra.

Naruto suddenly ripped the hand out…and out of Zabuza's body came a spray of blood…and a corporeal form in the shape of Zabuza.

Zabuza's body fell to the ground in a heap as Naruto tightened the grip he had on Zabuza's soul.

Zabuza looked at his prone body, causing his eyes to widen, "What have you done to me!" the eye on Naruto's arm opened and looked at Zabuza…making the Kiri-nin tremble at the sight of the demonic thing.

Haku watched in pure terror as his master lay on the ground…and his soul was being clutched by Naruto.

Before anyone could even react, the eye split open, revealing a row of razor sharp teeth as it began to suck in everything around it.

Zabuza's corporeal form began to head towards the vacuum, "No…please no…NOOOOOOOO…" Zabuza was silenced as he was consumed by the vortex.

Naruto turned his attention towards the now trembling Haku, **"Haku…" **Naruto continued to walk forward as he wrapped his fingers around the throat of Haku.

Haku began to weep as he saw the demonic hand be raised…poised to strike through him…CRUNCH…and was shoved through his chest.

The same process occurred as Naruto tore out Haku's soul…

Everyone watched in terror as Naruto devoured Haku's soul.

Suddenly the black aura surrounding Naruto began to recede, revealing that his wounds had completely healed, and that there was not a single scratch.

The aura completely receded into Naruto's arm as he began to stumble, _'Man…that sure as hell took a lot out of me.'_ Naruto pushed himself up and walked over to the rest of his squad, "Alright…we need to get going…ASAP. Somebody fetch Hatake, I don't have the strength to lift him at the moment, so somebody else is going to have to do it."

Tenkou walked over to Kakashi and pulled him out of the water, "Alright, let's get going."

Naruto turned towards…who he assumed to be the client, "Hey…which direction is your house old man?"

Tazuna shivered as he looked at the blond, "It-t's t-that w-w-way…"

Naruto nodded his head, "Good…" he was about to walk forwards…when he suddenly collapsed onto his face, "OW…could somebody help me up here?"

Hinata quickly ran over and lifted Naruto over her shoulders, "I got you Naruto-sama." she grabbed his sword and began to skip along as they headed towards Tazuna's house.

Unbeknownst to them…a dark figure was lurking in the trees…watching them with satisfaction, **"Well done…my servant…well done."**


	6. Nami no Kuni 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form, nor does my partner in writing Hakkyou no Yami, Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto...

**Oc's and Concepts:** The Original characters and concepts of this story were created by Hakkyou no Yami and myself, we worked very hard to create the original characters and the concepts, and we would appreciate that you do not use our Original Characters or our concepts without expressed permission from **BOTH** of us.

**Notice:** In case any of you are wondering, or have not noticed this story, along with just about any other story made by myself, and Hakkyou no Yami will be AU, the characters will be OOC, and above all else, we will NOT be following canon. We will extract elements FROM canon, but we will not be doing a rewrite of the canon storyline.

**Poll:** On my profile page there is a poll on whether or not I should do a rewrite of Naruto of the Wind Tunnel. The old version absolutely sickens me, but the idea behind the story is too good to simply pass off. Please vote in the poll.

**Important Note:** This is a repost of an old story we deleted when we started the rewrite, we are reposting it due to a massive amount of readers wanting to read it. We will not be updating it as this is purely a repost, as the rewrite has already been started.

The Rewrite of this story is Dark Legends: Ascension of the Abyssal Champion

* * *

Team Omega, Team Beta, and Tazuna walked down the pathway, there was still a light mist over the pathway, but it would probably clear up sooner or later.

Naruto was still hoisted over Hinata's shoulders as she carried his sword around with him. He mentally scowled at the fact a mere ningen was capable of using his blade; he was definitely going to apply some seals on the blade to prevent such a thing from occurring EVER again.

Tenkou was carrying Kakashi, who had completely passed out from overusing his Sharingan eye. Naruto scoffed that they allowed somebody who relied on a Kekkei Genkai to become a Jonin. If his Sharingan was ever taken away from him, then he would be completely useless.

They continued onward until they spotted a house in the distance, "There it is." Tazuna sped up the pace, which the rest of the team followed quickly.

Once they got to the front door Tazuna knocked on it…they waited a few minutes before they heard footsteps coming towards the door. The door then opened to reveal a beautiful woman with dark hair and pale skin, "Tou-san!" the woman wrapped Tazuna in a hug as she kept talking, "I was so worried about you, I thought Gato would try something…oh Tou-san please don't scare me again!"

Tazuna hugged her back, "I'm ok Tsunami, I'm ok…" he let go of her and indicated towards the group behind him, "These young ninja saved by life, I probably would be dead had they not been there."

Tsunami noticed he was indicating primarily to the white haired boy being slung over the white eyed girls shoulders…she stepped up and bowed, "Thank you for protecting my father."

Naruto snorted as he indicated for Hinata to put him down, "I wouldn't have needed to protect him…had his original protectors not been so incompetent." he indicated to team Beta.

Sakura opened her mouth to scold Naruto…but was cut off when the blond raised his left hands claws and pointed them at her face and gave her a look that said, _'If you want to live, keep your mouth shut.'_ Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat and quickly complied with the blonde's unspoken order.

Naruto lowered his claws and turned towards Tsunami, "Do you have somewhere we can rest, we are a bit tired out from our fight with Zabuza and his subordinate, and we need to rest up. There is no telling when Gato will send more missing-nin after us."

Tsunami nodded her head, "Very well…come inside." the group obliged to her request as they entered. Naruto sat himself on the couch as Hinata handed him his sword. Hinata then sat next to him while Tenkou propped Kakashi on the edge of the couch as she also sat down. Sasuke, Sakura, and Shino stood as Naruto looked at them.

"Alright, I want the three of you to patrol area, Sasuke you patrol the back of the house, Shino, you use your insects to patrol both sides, Sakura, you keep watch on the front."

Sasuke sneered as he looked at the blond, "What right do you have to command me…an Uchiha, an elite…if anything I should be…" Naruto pointed his blade in Sasuke's face and released enough killing intent to shut him up.

"A few things to remember Sasuke…1. Don't you EVER take that tone of voice with me…2. My squad had been put in charge of this mission due to Kakashi's inability to pull back when he should have…and 3. If the Uchiha were so elite, why are the only remaining remnants of the clan a traitor, and a spoiled emo brat…you and your brother if you can't figure that last one out."

Sasuke sneered at Naruto and was about to make a comment…

"Don't you dare talk to Sasuke-kun that way you worthless baka!" she reared her fist back and was about to punch Naruto…when her arm was grabbed by an extremely pissed off Hinata.

"Don't EVER raise a hand against Naruto-sama…you are not worthy to touch him!" she squeezed the pink haired banshee's arm until a resounding crack could be heard. Sakura squealed in pain as she whimpered behind Sasuke.

Tazuna paled, _'These were the ones supposed to protect me…I was practically a dead man.'_

Naruto turned towards Shino, "Do you have any comments to make Aburame?"

Shino quickly shook his head, "No, no comments…no problem at all. I will go start patrolling…" Shino practically ran out the door.

Naruto turned towards Sasuke and Sakura…who still were not moving; "Well?" he released some KI, making them jump in fright before they bolted out the door. Naruto sighed as he laid back, "It's amazing what they will allow to pass the graduation exam nowadays." Naruto turned towards Tenkou, "So…do you have any spells that can wake up that worthless Jonin right there?" he said pointing to Kakashi.

Tenkou nodded her head, "Yes…would you like me to do it?"

Naruto nodded his head, "By all means…" Tenkou stood up and walked over to Kakashi and was about to chant the spell.

"Oh…that's it…right there…" Tenkou froze as Kakashi started making weird moans in his sleep. He giggled perversely, "Oh man…that's it…let me feel that soft warm…"

"PERVERT!" Tenkou slapped Kakashi so hard in the face his headband flew off, and left a HUGE red mark on his face. Kakashi's eyes snapped open and saw Naruto chuckling, Tenkou looking at him with absolute hatred, and Hinata giggling.

"What happened?" the chuckling and giggling immediately stopped as Naruto stood up and walked over to Kakashi. Naruto grabbed the Jonin by the front of his vest and threw him into the couch.

Naruto pulled out a scroll and shoved it into Kakashi's hand, "Read it…NOW!" Kakashi quickly opened the scroll and read its contents.

_Kakashi Hatake, I have sent team Omega to assist you on your mission. However, they will be taking charge of this mission in full. You were supposed to turn back should the mission prove too difficult for your team. Since you have shown that you are incapable of doing that, once you return to Konoha, you and your team will be severely punished. _

Kakashi looked at the bottom to find Hiruzen Sarutobi's seal and signature…

Naruto took back the scroll and spoke, "Your team is patrolling the perimeter…I suggest you do the same." Naruto placed the scroll back in his pouch and walked upstairs with Tenkou and Hinata following.

Later

After Team Beta had finished patrol, Kakashi had taken them aside for training. They were expected to use their chakra to attach themselves to a tree and walk up and down it…Team Omega had finished the exercise the first week of them being formed, and had taken to fixing up their techniques.

Sasuke saw Naruto use his abyssal arm to crush a stone into dust. He snarled at the fact that Naruto, a worthless loser, had gained a power that he…an Uchiha rightfully deserved.

He walked up to Naruto, who simply looked at Sasuke, "What do you want Uchiha?"

Sasuke held out his hand, "Your powers…give them to me…"

Naruto looked at Sasuke as if he had grown a second head, before his eyes narrowed and he readied his right arm to punch Sasuke, "You want to repeat that brat?"

Sasuke sneered as he pointed his finger in Naruto's face, "You heard me Namikaze, I said …" Sasuke was quickly grabbed by his throat and lifted off the ground as Naruto released a substantial amount of KI.

"If you ever refer to me as a Namikaze, or an Uzumaki…EVER again, I will do to you, what I did to the Yondaime's whore!" Naruto held up his right arm and indicated to his demonic eye, showing he meant business. Naruto then threw Sasuke to the ground, and a twisted smirk graced his lips, "But…" he began to charge dark blue chakra into his fingertips, "If you REALLY want power…" he placed his fingers on Sasuke's forehead, "Then have your FILL!" Naruto shot the chakra into Sasuke's body, making his eyes go wide as he screamed in agony.

Sakura saw Sasuke wreathing on the ground, "SASUKE-KUN!" she ran over to his body and looked him over, his chakra network was pulsing madly, and it looked like it was on the verge of imploding in on itself. She turned towards Naruto, who had a twisted grin on his face, "You bastard! What did you do to him?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "I merely obliged the 'almighty Uchiha's' request for power…but it seems he is not worthy" Naruto grinned as he turned away, "Oh well…" Naruto began walking towards Tazuna's, but Sakura stood up and charged at him with a kunai in hand.

"YOU MONSTER!" she went to shove the kunai into the back of Naruto's head…when her wrist was grabbed by Naruto's left arm. Naruto swung her and smashed her into the trees as he heard her squeal like a kicked puppy.

Naruto scoffed as he turned back to the tree he was practicing his new technique on, he raised his arm and concentrated as much of his chakra as he could into his palm, the chakra began to form a point, making Naruto grin in satisfaction, _'Perfect…'_

That Night

Naruto, Tenkou, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Shino, and Kakashi sat at the table with Tazuna, Tsunami, and Tazuna's grandson Inari. Sasuke and Sakura were sporting injuries, and when Naruto was questioned by Kakashi, he said they were being insubordinate.

Naruto was eating a bowl of rice, "You are all idiots…" Naruto stopped mid bite and turned towards Inari, who seemed to be shaking.

Naruto set his bowl of rice down and looked at the boy, "You mind repeating that…whelp." Naruto's eyes glowed a bright cyan as Inari almost shouted.

"You're all idiots! Why do you bother to train…you are just going to die!" Naruto scoffed as he went back to eating his rice.

"I train to serve my lords will…Gato is in my way…so I am training to kill him, and everybody associated with him" Naruto picked up his rice and began to eat, "Cause it looks like nobody in this town has the backbone to do it…and I doubt there ever will be…"

Inari slammed his fists on the table, "Shut-up! What right do you have to talk…you have no idea how hard we have it here! You don't know how hard it is to suffer!"

…

…

…

Naruto placed down his rice bowl and went to open his mouth; "We don't know how hard it is to suffer?" Naruto turned his head to who had spoken, "That's a laugh kid."

Tenkou was trembling as she grit her teeth as she glared at the boy, "The only thing shinobi know is suffering…but not even they will be able to compare to the suffering we have had to go through." Tenkou stood up and walked out the door, slamming it shut on her way out.

Naruto looked towards the direction Tenkou went and stood up, "I am going to go see what is wrong with her…I will be back in a little while." Naruto walked out the door and opened it as he headed towards the forest.

With Tenkou

Tenkou ran through the forest as she tried to hold in her tears. How dare that brat…how dare he say they don't know suffering, he wouldn't last a day in their shoes. She finally stopped running as she reached the edge of the lake, the full moons light reflecting off of its surface.

She fell to her knees and began to sob uncontrollably_, 'Why, why can't I forget…why do I still have this pain in my heart?'_ Tenkou leaned against a nearby rock and sobbed as hard as she could.

"Tenkou…" Tenkou's head shot up as she turned around to find Naruto walking towards her, he stopped as he sat down next to the young angel, "Tenkou, what is wrong?"

Tenkou turned away and looked at the ground, "Nothing…"

"Bullshit" Tenkou snapped her head towards Naruto, who had a stern look on her face, "I can see it in your eyes…you've been hurt haven't you?"

Tenkou turned away and snarled out, "It's none of your business…"

Naruto sighed…he reached his hand out and placed it under Tenkou's chin, causing her to flinch back a bit, he gently turned her head to look at him as he looked at her with a caring gaze, "Maybe not…but maybe I can help."

Tenkou looked down as she broke out from Naruto's grip as she stared at the water. After a minute of waiting Naruto decided it wasn't worth waiting for her to explain. He stood up and was about to walk away, "It's a long story…are you sure you want to hear it?"

Naruto turned towards Tenkou, who was lightly quivering as she hugged herself. Naruto grinned as he sat down, "If it brings our team closer, it can be as long as you like."

Tenkou sighed as she looked up at the moon, "Well…when I was young, my father, the head of the angel tribe I was a part of, viewed me as nothing more than a servant to the clan. My mother…my true mother…had died in childbirth, and the only comfort I ever gained was from a few of my fellow angels, but in time, they abandoned me for the promise of greater glory in the name of Kami." Tenkou curled into herself, "One day, I was walking through the forest, trying to find wolfs bane for my father, he had tasked me with finding it for one of his secret projects…one that only he and the council were aware of."

Naruto noticed she became a bit hesitant to explain the next part, "What happened?"

Tenkou took in a deep breath as she continued, "I had spent seven days looking for the wolfs bane, my father had told me to either come back with the wolfs bane, or not at all. Eventually I collapsed near the center of the forest. I expected to die there…a failure in the name of my clan, never to gain any amount of honor…until…"

Naruto leaned in closer, and noticed a small tug at her lips, "Until what?"

Tenkou sighed in happiness, "Until I met her…" she looked at the moon, "She found me in the middle of the forest and brought me back to her home, a simple cave in the middle of the forest. When I awoke I was greeted with the sight of the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Long silky black hair, beautiful emerald eyes, and beautiful fair skin…she was the epitome of beauty." Tenkou wiped a tear away, "I lived with her for two years, and I grew to call her mother…I had never been happier in the entirety of my life. I thought my happiness was a true blessing from Kami-sama herself…but…then that day came…"

Naruto noticed she began to shiver even more, "Tenkou…what happened?"

Tenkou shook her head as tears flowed down her face, "No, I don't want to say it." she got up to walk away…but her arm was grabbed by Naruto. She turned as he stood up and grasped her shoulders.

"Then allow me to see…" Tenkou looked at Naruto as he held up his right arm and opened its eye, "This eye does not just have the power to torture an enemy…but to see into the minds of others." he tightened his grip in a comforting way, "I merely wish to know more about you Tenkou…that's all."

Tenkou swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded her head, "Alright…" Naruto smiled as he held up his arm and spoke…

"Boushi no Shin'en…Kinen" Tenkou's eyes widened as Naruto's lit up as his mind was brought into Tenkou's memories…and the day she refused to say…

Tenkou's Memory

_Tenkou ran through the forest back to the cave where her and her new mother lived. She had gone out and found some herbs to season the meal for tonight. _

_She turned a corner to head towards the cave…and froze as she saw the entrance to the cave desecrated by some sort of fire, "W-what happened he…"_

"_AAAAAHHHHH…NO STOP PLEASE!" Tenkou heard her mother's screams and ran towards the cave, she ran inside and traveled down the catacombs towards the direction she heard the screams._

_She finally got to the main chamber…to find a sight that both would haunt her for the rest of her life._

_Standing in the room was at least two dozen of her old tribe members, and her father was standing in front…her mother however, was pinned to the wall, stripped down completely, and looked like she had been beaten._

_Tenkou ran towards her mother and screamed, "Kaa-chan!" she was halfway there when two angels wearing the holy armor stopped her advance. They grabbed her by her arms and pinned her to the ground, not in the least bit gently._

_Her father sneered as he walked over to her, "To think, my own daughter would dare to call this creature mother." he walked up to her mother and backhanded her, "Filthy succubus!"_

_Her mother spat out blood and snapped at Tenkou's father, "You have no right to call her your daughter, especially after what you did to her." _

_Tenkou's father spat at the woman pinned to the wall, "What would a succubus know of us angels, we are a higher order, the greatest beings in all of creation, and we deserve to be the chosen race, the one to be recognized as the sole creators of bloodlines! The rest of you are naught but trash!" he slashed across her face as he turned towards the sobbing Tenkou, "You will watch this…" he reached for his belt and spread the woman's legs…_

End Memory

Naruto tore himself out of Tenkou's mind and began to pant in anger and disgust. He didn't need to see the rest to find out what Tenkou's father did, "That BASTARD!" he stood and attacked the surrounding trees, screaming in rage, "That fucking cretin, that fucking abomination…that accursed angel scum!" he tore a tree out of the ground and threw it into several other trees, turning the surrounding field into a war zone.

Naruto turned towards the now crying Tenkou and sat beside her, "Tenkou, I can't say that I know how you feel…because frankly I don't, and I likely never will." Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder, "But don't think for a moment that we can't understand…" Tenkou looked at Naruto, tears flowing down her face, "You know how I was forced to live…and you know how much pressure was put on Hinata when she was a child…we can relate to that…at least partially."

Tenkou sniffled as she wiped away her tears, "Thank you…Naruto-kun…"

Naruto grinned as he decided to joke around with her, "Oh, getting familiar with each other now are we?" Tenkou blushed a color equaling one of Hinata's blushes.

"**How touching…"** Naruto froze in place and turned around to find the Abyssal God standing behind him. He immediately went to bow…but was stopped, **"Now is not the time for that Naruto…I have an incredibly important task for you."** he pulled out a scroll and placed it in Naruto's hands, **"I need you to head here immediately, it is of the utmost importance that you go…I have already sent a messenger to your Transcendent berserker teammate and she is likely on her way…as for the mission itself…kill all invaders."** the abyssal god vanished in a swirl of black energy as Naruto looked at the map.

The map showed an island just off the coast of the island they were on. It indicated to the islands center.

Naruto tucked the map away and turned towards Tenkou, "Come on!" he ran towards the direction the island was, with Tenkou following behind.

Ten Minutes Later

Naruto and Tenkou met up with Hinata on the way to the location and continued towards the island. The three water walked across the expanse of sea towards the island…and as they got closer they heard the clashes of metal upon metal.

They quickly picked up the pace as they ran towards the shore.

Naruto saw the incoming beach and ran across as fast as he could…if his lord said it was urgent, then he was not going to fail. Naruto finally took a step on the shore and ran across the beach with Hinata and Tenkou following close behind. He was about to cross into the trees…when he suddenly froze as he began to fumble in his steps as he felt his power drain from him.

_'M-my power…what the hell?'_ Naruto looked up to see a faint pulse extend across the sky.

Tenkou saw the pulse…and her blood ran cold, _'Oh Kami-sama no…'_ meanwhile Hinata ran towards Naruto…and fumbled as well as she felt her own power drain from her body.

Naruto pushed himself back up, he still felt many times stronger than he was when he was a weakling human…but it felt as if his newfound power was cut in half. The same went for Hinata.

Tenkou walked through the place Naruto and Hinata had walked through…and felt her strength increase, 'Oh Kami-sama…why here…?' she looked up as she saw smoke coming from a cavern, "Up there!" she pointed to the cave where the smoke was billowing out.

Naruto nodded his head, "Alright…let's go!" he ran up to the cave with Hinata and Tenkou following close behind.

When they reached the cave, Naruto unsealed his blade and spoke, "As my master said…kill all invaders…go!" Naruto jumped into the cave, Hinata followed close behind…while Tenkou looked to the sky.

_'Kami-sama…if you are watching, please don't let this be what I think it is.'_ she took in a deep breath and ran in after the blond.

Once the three of them reached the other side of the smoke, they found themselves in a tunnel leading to a bright light at the end of the tunnel. Naruto ran towards the light…as they drew closer, they began to make out some features…there were white specks flying around in a large number, but there was also a smaller amount of black specs. As they drew closer they managed to make out wings on the specs, then humanoid shapes…finally at the end of the tunnel they gasped as they saw the sight before them.

They were inside a massive basin shaped chasm with a city carved into the walls. The base of the cavern was filled with a red flowing fluid with a whirlpool in the middle…and flying about the caves were two different armies.

The ones they knew were white specs wore elegant armor holding lances with great white feathered wings carrying them about.

The other ones were humanoid figures with pale skin and large black wings, they were not using any weapons, but they seemed to be faring rather well…but not well enough.

That is when Naruto realized what he was seeing…it was an all-out bloodbath between Angels and Vampires…and the Vampires were losing.

Tenkou could not believe her eyes, she just couldn't believe it. When she lived amongst her tribe, they preached of peace…of love…not rape and genocide. Yet here they were, attacking a vampire city.

Naruto snarled as he turned towards Hinata, "Hinata-chan, use whatever skills you have and kill as many of the angels as possible…" he turned towards Tenkou, "Fight if you have the resolve to…I won't hold it against you for not wanting to harm your tribe."

Naruto then charged blue chakra into his right arm, making the eye glow a bright purple. He slammed his palm into the ground and shouted, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu…Lucian no Hisan Ookami!" as Naruto slammed his palm into the ground, the ground beneath him split open as a raging torrent was revealed.

The angels and vampires stopped and watched the spectacle before them. The vampires were filled with glee as they saw the object before them…a portal to the abyss…the emissary of their god had come.

The portal was completely open…and a great howl echoed throughout the chamber. There was flapping wings as a figure was seen in the spinning torrent of darkness.

The closest vampire shouted in glee, "Yes, we can crush these invaders!" he shouted towards the rest of the vampires, "My brethren…attack!" they all screamed in joy as they attacked the angels.

Naruto grinned as he ran towards the edge with Hinata taking her berserker form, "Come forth Lucian!" as Naruto began to fall…a red and black figure flew out of the portal and headed towards the angels.

The figure was that of a humanoid wolf with red markings all over its body, and a pair of black and red bat-like wings. It looked at the angels and howled before it flew towards them.

The angels saw the wolf coming, and one of them screamed to the back, "Archangels attack!"

Tenkou heard the command and screamed, "NOOOOOOO!" but it was too late.

In an instant hundreds of angels wearing full body armor came flying down towards the vampires, attacking everything that was not an angel.

Lucian and Naruto attacked the incoming archangels and struck them they managed to fell a few, but the rest were getting past them and heading towards the vampires.

The vampires were dwindling quickly…in a matter of minutes, there would be none left.

Tenkou fell to her knees and began to cry…she didn't know what to do, these angels were attacking a vampire city, trying to commit a genocide, but she just couldn't find it in her heart to attack them.

"DIE!" Tenkou shot her head up and then quickly leaned over the edge…

A lone vampiress, who looked to be around 15 years old…at least by ningen standards…was fighting off several angels on her own. She was striking down several angels at a time…but one managed to get a lucky hit on her.

Tenkou's eyes narrowed at the angel…and then widened, as she knew who the angel was. It was the very same angel who took everything away from her…

Her father…

With the Vampiress

Kurohime was thrown at the wall as a large angel slashed across her back with a cheap shot. She tried to get up, to no avail.

The angel smiled as he turned towards the other angels at his side, "At last, we are so close to eliminating the heretics that deny Kami-sama's will. Let us rejoice as we kill this wench!" he raised his lance up, as did the other angels.

Kurohime managed to stand up, 'If I am going to die…I am going to die fighting!' she allowed her claws to lengthen as her wings tore from her back.

"Wings of Kami-sama, shield the innocent!" Kurohime and the others looked up as a white barrier surrounded Kurohime.

The angels were shocked as they pointed up to where the shield had come from.

Tenkou was floating in the air, her pure white wings outstretched as she glared at the other angels, "To think our tribe has sunk so low…" she held her hand out, "Wings of Heaven, bind their wickedness!" long chains of pure heavenly light shot out of her fingertips and wrapped around the angels.

The angels fell over as Tenkou swooped down and landed next to Kurohime, "Are you alright?"

Kurohime nodded her head as she stood up, "Yeah, it's going to take a hell of a lot more than just some angels to kill me." she turned towards the battle zone, "Now if you'll excuse me…I have some angels to kill." she let her wings unfold and was about to take flight when Tenkou stopped her.

"You are seriously wounded; you will be injured further in the battle field if you head up there."

Kurohime shoved Tenkou off of her, "Wounds can injure one's body, but not ones spirit, so long as a single breath draws from my body, I will never allow these bastards to hurt my people!" Kurohime spread her wings and took to the air.

Tenkou turned to the bound angels, "You will pay for this…father." she spread her own wings and took to the air, intent on stopping what her tribe had done.

With Hinata

Hinata slashed her bladed claws across the chest of an Archangel, causing her to grin in satisfaction under her helmet as a dark laughter echoed throughout the cavern, _"That's right…more, give me more blood you bastards!"_ she flew downwards and slammed the side of her body into an archangel, forcing him into a group of lower ranking angels, being impaled on their spears.

Hinata giggled as she grabbed a falling lance, _"Oooh, a shiny pointed object…"_ she turned towards several incoming angels, _"I wonder how many of them I can hit with this one…"_ Hinata tossed the spear up in the air and grabbed it…she focused on the incoming angels…and grinned as she threw the spear towards the angels…impaling them all in one shot, _"Oh yeah…bulls eye!"_

Hinata turned around and saw two archangels looking at her, "You filthy berserker, you shall be punished for your sins against Kami-sama!" the two charged forward as Hinata simply stayed there. The two thrust their spears forward, intent on impaling her…

When she simply caught the blades of the spears and snapped them off the spears pole.

Hinata tossed the two blades in the air and caught them, _"Bye-bye…"_ then shoved them into the heads of the two archangels.

Hinata watched as their bodies fell to the earth and began to laugh, _"Man, oh man…this is so much fun!" _she flew through the air on her lavender wings and continued to cut down angel after angel, all the while laughing with glee.

With Naruto

Naruto ducked a strike from an archangel as he slashed them up the middle with his blade, all the while trying to hold on to Lucian.

He looked around and cursed, the vampires were being cut down quicker and quicker, there were only a few left living. Angels may not be as durable, but they sure as hell outnumbered vampires.

Naruto sighed as he looked at the incoming archangels, "Alright…looks like it's time to use that jutsu." Naruto snapped his fingers and dispelled Lucian, causing him to fall to earth.

He held out his right hand and started charging chakra into it. Blue chakra traveled across the surface of his arm and began to form a point in the palm of his hand, _'Good…good…keep going…' _Naruto then forced the point to spin, _'Almost there…almost there…'_ the air around the spinning point began to flow around it, "NOW!" the point extended about twelve feet as Naruto yelled.

"Bouseki ken Shuuren!" the blade shot out hundreds of smaller drills that dove towards the angels.

They scattered, trying to avoid the incoming strikes, while others used the last of the remaining vampires as living shields.

Naruto sneered in disgust…but saw that there was one vampire still remaining, who was being dragged back to the ground by Tenkou, _'So…she did join the fight.'_ he smirked as he turned back to the incoming angels, _'Better late than never…'_

The last of the angels and archangels charged towards Naruto as his technique dissolved.

They never noticed Naruto's grin as the eye on his arm opened, "Boushi no Shin'en…Akumu" the angels eyes widened for an instant…before they screamed in pain and agony as they fell towards the red pool beneath them.

Naruto chuckled…but then remembered that he couldn't fly, "OH SHIT! Naruto was only 30 feet away from the red liquid…before he was scooped up by an ecstatic Hinata.

"_Oh Naruto-sama…you realize you will have to repay me for this later."_ she said it in a sweet sing-song voice, but with a hint of lust behind it, causing Naruto to chuckle.

"Yes…I guess I will..."


	7. Nami no Kuni 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form, nor does my partner in writing Hakkyou no Yami, Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto...

**Oc's and Concepts:** The Original characters and concepts of this story were created by Hakkyou no Yami and myself, we worked very hard to create the original characters and the concepts, and we would appreciate that you do not use our Original Characters or our concepts without expressed permission from **BOTH** of us.

**Notice:** In case any of you are wondering, or have not noticed this story, along with just about any other story made by myself, and Hakkyou no Yami will be AU, the characters will be OOC, and above all else, we will NOT be following canon. We will extract elements FROM canon, but we will not be doing a rewrite of the canon storyline.

**Poll:** On my profile page there is a poll on whether or not I should do a rewrite of Naruto of the Wind Tunnel. The old version absolutely sickens me, but the idea behind the story is too good to simply pass off. Please vote in the poll.

**Important Note:** This is a repost of an old story we deleted when we started the rewrite, we are reposting it due to a massive amount of readers wanting to read it. We will not be updating it as this is purely a repost, as the rewrite has already been started.

The Rewrite of this story is Dark Legends: Ascension of the Abyssal Champion

* * *

As Naruto and Hinata landed from flying above the great chasm inside the island. They saw that the remaining angels were being rounded up by Tenkou and the young vampiress. They walked up to the group of angels, and looked them over.

They were all pale skinned, long blond hair, and had the same eye color as Tenkou, so either all angels looked alike, or this particular group had a close relation to the young angel in their squad.

Naruto turned his attention to the apparent leader of the group, "Might I ask who you are?" the angel scoffed as he turned his head away in disgust.

"As if I would talk to such a filthy creature, you are not worthy to be in the presence…we angels are the purest of blood, and deserve the utmost respect. All others races should be destroyed like the vermin they are!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Is that so? Then I guess you are probably going to attack the human settlement nearby." the angel shook his head.

"No, the ningen are a chosen race…a race worthy of praise. We angels are the only race placed by the gods worthy to be upon this earth with such a noble race…not like the wretched vampires and berserkers."

Naruto sighed, "I don't seem to understand…you just said a moment ago that all races except the angels should be terminated, and now you are saying that the humans are worthy of praise…I don't seem to understand these double standards of yours, could you possibly explain it?" the angel made a move to open his mouth…

"His name is Israfel…" everyone turned towards Tenkou, who was shaking, and had a look of murder in her eyes, "…my father."

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at the man. His face was seriously scarred, so it was difficult to tell…but there were still some features he recognized. Naruto snarled in anger as he flexed his right hand, "No wonder I didn't recognize you from Tenkou's memories…those scars were hiding your hideous mongrel face."

Israfel turned away with a superior attitude, "That worthless succubus loving witch's memories mean nothing to me."

Naruto turned towards Tenkou, "Why does he call you a succubus lover?" Tenkou turned away; apparently it was painful to say.

"Because the bitch who was raising her was a worthless succubus!" Naruto snapped his head towards Israfel, "The only good that bitch was for was for pleasure, and even then she was utterly useless in giving it, but then again, what can I expect from a lower race?"

Tenkou snapped at Israfel and stomped up to him, "You raped her you asshole…and I was forced to watch as you did so! Do you remember that father…or did you forget what happened when I finally broke free of those bastard angels grip?"

Israfel sneered in disgust at her, "Watch your tongue daughter, you are treading on blasphemy for standing against our just crusade…soon we angels will be supreme, with the ningen at our side. We will forever be known as the givers of bloodlines, and will be worshipped by the humans, as is our destiny!"

Hinata narrowed her eyes at Israfel, "What crusade?"

Israfel looked at Hinata, "How dare you speak out of turn berserker scum?" he was backhanded by Naruto, causing him to lose some of his teeth.

"I suggest you remember who you are dealing with Angel, or I will peel the flesh from your bones." Naruto traced his claw across Israfel's flesh, making it burn and fall off.

Israfel tried to bite Naruto, only for him to stop as Tenkou released killing intent, "What...Crusade...Father?"

Israfel scoffed, "For your treachery I shouldn't even tell you…but perhaps you will see from my point of view if I do tell you." he puffed his chest out and spoke, "We angels are the most pure of blood race in existence, our power deserves to flourish, but because of the wretched mongrels, the Harvesters, the Succubi, Incubi, Berserkers, and even the wretched Vampires, we are not able to accomplish this task. So for years we have attempted to breed with humans, giving them gifts for their offspring…it was our clan that created the noble and almighty Mokuton, and the illustrious Sharingan…the two most powerful bloodlines, in all of existence."

Hinata snorted, _'That sure didn't help them when they were butchered like animals.'_

Israfel continued, "Yet our light was shined out by inferior bloodlines such as Hyoton, given by the Succubi, and Shikotsumyaku, given by the Harvesters, and Byakugan, given by the berserkers…all of these bloodlines outshine the light of the true bloodlines. They are but inferior rubbish compared to the Sharingan and Mokuton. Hyoton only gives one control over ice, Byakugan only allows one to see nearly 360', and Shikotsumyaku only gives one near indestructible bones…Sharingan and Mokuton however, can control the greatest of demons as if they were nothing more than pawns to their will."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, _'Sharingan can control a Bijuu…I wonder.'_

Israfel continued, "But so few realized this truth…so we took measures to ensure our superiority…by killing the other races" Naruto, Tenkou, Hinata, and Kurohime gasped at this declaration, "We have killed every tribe, except but a few in the elemental nations. We have used a spell that allows angels to grow stronger, but weakens all other races, and those associated with it as soon as they pass through the range of the spell. But it is not enough…if we destroy the source, there is still the matter of its progeny to deal with…so we had an agent infiltrate places with high amounts of…inferior bloodlines, and had them obtain seats of power…and terminate everyone with the wretched things!"

Naruto snarled in disgust as he opened the eye on his arm, Hinata was ready to turn Israfel into nothing but a pile of ash, and Kurohime was ready to drink him dry…

"You…" they turned to look at Tenkou…who was trembling, "You did those things…you killed entire tribes…you committed a genocide on entire clans…you raped…my mother" her eyes lit with absolute fury, "FOR YOUR OWN SUPERIORITY?" her wings spread from her back, but she had an ominous aura surrounding her, "I refused to use a single dark spell for the last six years father…all because I wanted to appease the tribe, but if appeasing the tribe, means I have to commit genocide" her hands lit up with a black and blood red crimson aura, "Then I would rather be a lowly succubus!"

She smashed her fists together, "Dark Storm of Hell, bringers of darkness, destroyers of light…consume them into nothingness, and rip them to shreds!"

The ground around the angels exploded as black shadows tore out of the ground.

They grabbed onto the angels and split apart into separate shadows, grabbing each angel's limbs, arm, leg, wing, head…

Israfel saw the look of murder in his daughters eyes, "Tenkou, my child please, I beg you…don't do this!"

Tenkou looked at the man with absolute disgust as her wings shifted between white and black, "You are no father of mine…now…Onipo: Makai Kage Toukai!"

The shadows ripped apart the angels, tearing off their arms, legs, and wings…letting the blood spray out in fountains of red blood. It flowed across the floor of the cave and into the basin at the bottom of the cave.

Tenkou simply stood there as she was sprayed with the fountains of blood, staring into the eyes of her father as the shadows slowly tore him apart…his limbs were being slowly torn off, and one was able to see the muscles and tendons as she ever so slowly allowed the shadows to rip them off.

Tenkou spoke one last thing…and it was the last thing her father heard, "Rot in Hell…Israfel the Bastard." Israfel was ripped apart, and his blood sprayed everywhere, and all flowed towards the red liquid floating in the chasm below.

Tenkou was covered head to toe in blood, and the murderous look was still in her eyes.

Naruto walked up to her, "Tenkou…" she blinked once, "Tenkou…" she blinked rapidly and looked around…her eyes went from murderous to shocked and afraid.

"I…I did…t-th-this…oh…oh my…I… Tenkou fainted from the sudden realization that she had just mutilated her family.

Naruto caught her as she fell over and lifted her up. He turned towards the other two, "Come on…let's go."

Hinata and Kurohime nodded their head as they spread their wings, Kurohime and Hinata each grabbed Naruto's shoulder and lifted him up as they headed towards the exit.

Tazuna's House

Team Beta and Tazuna's family were sitting on the couch. Waiting for Team Omega to return. Tsunami had prepared everyone a cup of tea, while Inari sat silently.

Inari looked up at Kakashi, "Is…is what she said true?"

Kakashi looked at Inari…then sighed, "Inari…honestly, I don't know anything about her, but frankly it wouldn't surprise me if she did. Everyone else on her squad has had to deal with a painful past. Hinata was almost banished from the clan by her family's elders after her mother's death. And Naruto was abused and tortured throughout his entire life…" Kakashi looked down as he muttered to himself, _'I myself was one of his torturers.'_

Sasuke snorted, "I doubt they could ever live through what I did…"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, Sasuke-kun lost his whole family; those bastards have nothing on him."

Kakashi turned towards the two, "True…Naruto's family is still alive…but answer this for me Sasuke. How would you feel if you lived your entire life, not knowing who your family was, and then after finally discovering who they are, you find out that for the last several years they had been training to take your life…how would you feel?"

Sasuke went to open his mouth, "Kakashi-san…" everyone turned to see Naruto walk in with Tenkou covered in blood, "I am ashamed that you would give away village secrets amongst civilians."

Tsunami instantly stood up as she saw Tenkou, "Oh my god, what happened?"

Naruto nodded towards Tenkou, "She will be fine, it isn't her blood. By any chance do you have a place she can get cleaned up in?"

Tazuna nodded, "Yeah, go up the stairs and to the right, there is a bathroom there where you can clean her up. I will bring by a nightgown for her later."

Naruto smiled in appreciation, "Thank you, Tazuna-san." Naruto turned towards the stairs as Hinata and an unknown dark haired girl walked in.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked at the woman before him…

She had long silky black hair with a red hue to it. Her eyes were pitch black and had a crimson outline, and her skin was deathly pale, but still incredibly beautiful. She had a lovely hourglass figure. She had AT LEAST a D-cup size breast, and she looked to be in her early teens, possibly 14-15 years of age.

Sasuke was watching her figure as she walked up the stairs, _'She will bear my children…and create a strong Uchiha clan.'_

With Naruto

Naruto opened the door to the bathroom and looked inside. The room was like a gym shower, no tub, just a drain for the water. This would make cleaning up a tad bit easier, that was for sure.

He gently set Tenkou down and began to remove her clothes, "Naruto-kun…" he froze at the sickly sweet tone, and slowly turned around to see Hinata looking at him, "You wouldn't be trying anything I would not approve of…would you?"

Naruto sighed as he nervously chuckled, "No, of course not…I was just cleaning her up." Hinata giggled as she walked inside.

"Of course you were Naruto-kun…but…perhaps you should let me do it. After all…I wouldn't want Tenkou-chan to feel uncomfortable when she wakes up, knowing it was you that cleaned her."

Naruto nodded his head, "Yeah…probably a good idea. I'll just go and check up on the vampiress." he turned and walked back out the door, making sure to close the door as Hinata began to strip Tenkou of her bloodied clothes. He then walked over to where he saw the young vampiress was standing. He leaned against the wall in front of her.

After a few moments of silence Naruto held his hand out, "Hi, my name is Shin'en no Naruto…what's yours?"

The vampiress blushed as she gently took his hand, "You can call me Kurohime, Naruto-sama."

Naruto chuckled, "Sama huh…might I ask why you have seen fit to give me that title?" Kurohime giggled as she leaned closer to Naruto.

"Well…there are several reasons…you saved me from a humiliating death at the hands of those wretched angels when you arrived…you are clearly stronger than me…and you are the Avatar of the Eternal Abyssal God."

Naruto got a thoughtful look on his face, "I guess those are good reasons…but I would appreciate it if you called me just plain Naruto, or Naruto-kun if you like."

Kurohime stepped back with a shocked look on her face, "We only call our chosen mates by such familiar terms…and while I admire your strength, I am not sure if you fit the bill to be my mate."

Naruto grinned as he scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, his excellency has not yet informed me of vampire mating rituals."

Kurohime smiled, "That is alright…perhaps as we get to know each other, you may fit the bill. But until that time…you are Naruto-sama."

Naruto smiled, "Very well then Kurohime-san." he turned towards the bathroom…unaware that Kurohime was already looking him over.

_'He is strong, very strong…he could very well be the one I am looking for. But does he fit the bill on ALL accounts.'_ she grinned as she began to plot, _'I guess I will just have to find out…'_

The door to the bathroom opened, revealing Hinata carrying Tenkou in her arms, "Ok, all the blood is gone, and her clothes have been incinerated. Is there anything else I can do Naruto-kun?" she pressed her impressive bust to Naruto's side.

Naruto sighed, "No, that will be all; I will bring Tenkou to her room. In the meantime, keep an eye on Kurohime." he walked towards their quarters, carrying Tenkou.

Morning

Naruto, Kurohime, and Hinata were sitting outside, while Team Beta was training. Hinata was actively trying to impress Naruto with her new techniques, while Kurohime was studying Naruto.

Sasuke saw Kurohime watching Naruto and narrowed his eyes, _'How dare that dobe take what should be mine?'_ he stopped what he was doing and stomped over to the group.

Kurohime continued to watch as the blond critiqued Hinata's form, 'He sees flaws in her form, but rather than berating her for it, he assists her and helps her grow. He shows a sense of caring underneath that ruthlessness to those he cherishes.' she grinned, 'I'm getting warmer…'

"Hey, you…" Kurohime turned her head to see Sasuke looking at her.

Kurohime snorted as she leaned back, "What do you want?"

Sasuke grinned, "I expect you in my room tonight to bear my children wench."

Kurohime narrowed her eyes at Sasuke and snarled, "What was that…ningen?"

Sasuke snorted, "You heard me, you will be the mother to a new Uchiha clan. You should feel honored you are assisting in the rebirth of the greatest clan to ever exist."

Kurohime snarled at Sasuke, "I would sooner mate with the murderers of my kin, than bear a single one of your wretched offspring ningen scum."

Sasuke growled as he grabbed her wrist, "How dare you deny me wench, you will bear my children or so help me I'll…OOPH" Sasuke was propelled back by Kurohime's fist. He smashed right into a tree, and Kurohime could have sworn she heard a few bones crack.

Kakashi saw the exchange, _'Oh boy…not again.'_ he went to try and diffuse the situation.

"YOU WHORE!" but was stopped when he heard Sakura screech at Kurohime. He turned to see the pink haired girl pull out a kunai and charge at Kurohime.

Kurohime saw Sakura coming and stood there…once the pink haired girl was three feet away from her, she delivered a crushing kick to her chest, forcing her to cough up blood.

Kurohime smirked as she grabbed the pinkette by her ass length hair and yanked her off the ground, "Pathetic ningen…do you honestly think you could ever harm me? Hahaha, how utterly foolish…" she pulled back her fist, then shot it forward into Sakura's face. Breaking her nose, and damaging the rest of her face.

Kakashi ran forward, and was about to reprimand Sakura…when he was hit with an imposing aura, "Kakashi-san." he turned around to see Naruto looking at him with a cold look, "I thought you were the sensei of those three…is this what you teach your students to do, to attack someone because they will not bend to their will, to attempt to kill a person who was only defending themselves…WELL?" Kakashi flinched back as Naruto's aura practically screamed _'answer incorrectly, you die.'_

Kurohime was watching the exchange with excitement, _'Hmmm…he is commanding to those beneath him. His aura is so powerful he does not even need to raise a finger to make his point…'_

Kakashi stuttered a moment before he cleared his throat, "Naruto, I assure you, I was about to diffuse the situation, but Sakura beat me to the chase and…"

"So, a Genin was able to beat a Jonin in reaction time…I wonder just how strong you actually are if the best you are capable of isn't even enough to keep your students under control."

Kakashi swallowed the lump in his throat, "I want to make sure my students are all treated fairly, surely you can understand I want them to feel equal, I can't do that if I am breathing down the necks of only certain students."

Naruto stepped forward, making Kakashi step back, "Your job as a sensei, is to prepare your students for their future service to the village, if that means that you have to breathe down their necks, than you are expected to do that without complaint!" Kakashi looked down as he nodded towards Naruto.

"Yes…Naruto…I will make sure that is the case in the future."

Naruto snorted as he turned away, "That is enough training today…everyone head back to Tazuna's house, Kakashi, you will be taking charge of protecting Tazuna today. Tomorrow I want you and Shino to stay in the house and guard Tsunami and Inari, while Sakura and Sasuke guard the perimeter…and I don't want to hear a single complaint, all I want to hear is confirmation that you hard my orders…is that clear?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yes Naruto."

Naruto turned away and headed towards the house, with Hinata and Kurohime in tow.

That Night

Tenkou slowly opened her eyes as she finally woke from her shock induced coma. She rubbed at her eyes and looked around. She was lying in her bed, cleaned and dressed. Her eyes widened as she shot up out of the bed…she had killed them…no…she had butchered them.

Her entire tribe…her cousins, aunts, uncles, siblings…her own father…she had butchered them.

She could still feel their blood as it flowed down her body, how it caressed her figure as it flowed downwards. It was mortifying…how could she do something so…bloodthirsty?

She fell to her knees and began to sob, realizing what she had done. She suddenly felt herself be lifted up and set back on the bed, and quickly plunged her face into the person's chest. She knew the person was male, as she felt a well-toned body where her head rested.

She looked up to see the kind caring eyes of Naruto, "Hey Tenkou…you alright?"

Tenkou sniffed as she grasped Naruto tighter, "I k-killed th-them…I b-b-butchered them…l-like anima-ma-mals…"

Naruto sighed as he caressed her back, "Tenkou…what you did was necessary. Had they lived they would have continued their genocide of the five great races, and we would be under their thumb."

Tenkou sobbed out, "B-but…they w-were m-my fa-famil-il-y. I…comit-comiited patricide." Naruto sighed as he held her closely.

"Tenkou…what did that man ever do to be considered your father? Honestly…tell me exactly what he did to be considered a father?"

Tenkou looked down…and closed her eyes. She could not come up with anything.

Naruto caressed her back, "Being a father…that isn't a right, that's a privilege. And I can see that Israfel lost that privilege after what he did to you…and that Succubus that you saw as a mother."

Tenkou looked up at Naruto and sniffled, she nodded her head, causing Naruto to smile.

"Good…" Naruto went to remove his arms from her…but stopped as she seemed to tighten her grip on him.

"C-could w-we stay like this…a l-little longer?" Naruto noticed the pleading look in her eyes. It was a look he knew all too well…a desire for comfort…for closeness. It was a look he often had in his eyes so many years ago.

Naruto gently smiled and sat back down, "Of course…" Tenkou smiled as she nuzzled into his chest. Purring as Naruto stroked her back.

In the Ceiling

Kurohime watched in fascination as she saw Naruto take care of the girl. He had comforted her when she needed it, and gave her a reason to doubt feelings he knew should not be there. He allowed her to pour her sorrows onto him, and gave her guidance where it was needed.

She couldn't help but smirk to herself, _'He shows devotion to those who he cares for, and comfort where needed. He brings out the best in others…'_ she smiled to herself as she vanished in a plume of black smoke, and appeared on the roof, _'This is the closest I have ever been to finding the perfect mate…oh, I am so close I can practically taste it.'_

She smiled as she laid back and looked at the moon, _'Just a few more things I need to check…and you will be mine…Shin'en no Naruto.'_

Next Day

Team Omega was heading towards the bridge with Tazuna and Kurohime in tow. She had insisted on coming with them, saying she wanted to see just how mighty the Avatar of the Eternal Abyssal God was in battle.

Once they arrived they saw that the bridge was covered in a dense fog, luckily this was a natural fog, it had no chakra in it whatsoever…but Naruto, Kurohime, and Hinata could practically smell danger lurking behind that fog. But the question was…why?

Naruto turned towards Tazuna, "Tazuna-san, I want you to stay behind us, I have a bad feeling." he looked at Tenkou, "Get ready to use your spells…and don't hold back." Tenkou nodded her head. Naruto had straightened her out the night before. She now held no reservations in using her spells. Naruto looked at Hinata, "Hinata-chan, I want you to guard Tazuna, I know it may be a boring job, but if he dies, this mission is a failure…and I doubt you want that Hinata." Hinata nodded as she stepped closer to Tazuna and readied herself in a fighting position.

Kurohime spoke up, "And what am I to do Naruto-sama?"

Naruto looked at the vampiress, "Since you are not a member of team Omega, nor am I your commanding officer on this mission, I can't order you to do anything. If you wish to help then you may, but try to avoid getting in the crossfire."

Kurohime nodded, "Of course Naruto-sama…" Naruto rolled his eyes, seriously getting annoyed with the Sama suffix.

They all headed to the bridge…and they began to notice that something was wrong with the fog. There was no way in hell this fog was natural, it was just too damn thick. But what confused everyone was that there was not chakra in the mist, it was just condensed in this one spot. But why…?

Naruto unsealed his blade; it now had several seals covering the hilt. Any seal user could recognize they were genetic locking seals, meaning only those who had their DNA placed inside the seal network could even touch it without getting their arm turned into a pile of ash.

"Well, well, well…look at what we have here." everyone turned in the direction they heard the voice and saw many figures walking out of the mist, "A bunch of Konoha shits, an old man, and a Goth babe…I guess Zabuza couldn't handle you brats."

The mist began to clear…and Naruto finally discovered why the mist was so thick, there was a boat on the side with a large vent, pouring out an extremely thick fog from the vents.

Once the fog finally cleared they found themselves facing an army of over 200 mercenaries, with a short portly man wearing an expensive business suit in the front.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man, "I am going to assume that you are Gato?" the man grinned.

"It seems my reputation precedes me…what was your first clue?" Naruto snorted in disgust.

"The smell of corruption is just pouring off of you, and I can smell the various women you have brutalized and raped…you will definitely be a fine gift to my master." Naruto's grin stretched across his face.

"Out of the way dobe!" Naruto's eyes shot open as he turned around to see Sasuke and Sakura standing behind him, "This is a job for an Uchiha, and after I take this bastard down I will…CRACK" Sasuke got punched extremely hard in the face by a VERY pissed off Naruto. He grabbed Sasuke by the front of his shirt and shouted in his face.

"You damn fool, there was a fucking reason I had you and Sakura patrol the perimeter of Tazuna's house! You two were supposed to warn Kakashi and Shino of any incoming intruders!"

Gato chuckled, "Intruders…now what could they possibly want with the old man's property…oh…I know" he looked back as two people were dragged up to the front, "Do these two ring a bell?"

Tazuna's eyes shot open, "You bastard!" he was about to run forward when Hinata stopped him.

Being held by thugs were Tsunami and Inari…who were both bruised a little. Gato chuckled as he saw the pissed expression on Tazuna's face, "Oh don't worry, I haven't done anything to her…yet. But as soon as I kill you, I am going to make your pretty little daughter my personal sex toy! HAHAAAHAHAHAAHAHAAAA…!"

Naruto snarled at Gato and dropped Sasuke, he gave the Uchiha a dark glance, "We will have words after this Uchiha…and Haruno!" Sakura flinched back at the cold tone in Naruto's voice, "Stay out of my way…or I will do to you what I did to that wretched bitch Kushina." he turned towards the army of thugs and slowly walked forward as he began to charge dark blue chakra into his arm, "So…you thought your pathetic army of thugs would be able to stand against us." Naruto's grin turned murderous as he held up his arm, "You severely underestimate the power of the abyssal god!" he performed a set of hand seals and pointed towards the water, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu…Selma no Arashi Raikaku!" an orb of dark blue chakra shot into the waters, sinking to the bottom.

The thugs watched in curiosity as bubbles floated to the surface. Once they stopped Gato snorted in amusement, "What was that? Is that all you have…if that's so then…"

"BOOOOM…SPLASH!" everyone turned to the direction they heard the explosion to see a massive pillar of water rise from the seas surface.

Suddenly the clouds began to darken as thunder clapped in the sky, and lightning arced across the clouds.

The water began to ripple, and bubbles began to rise to the surface.

One of the thugs leaned over the edge…and his eyes widened as he saw a massive snake-like shadow travel through the water, "Shit…every man for himself!" he ran to the boat expecting it to be the safest place…

"**GRAAAGGHHHAAARRRRRR!" **but the boat suddenly was torn into pieces as a massive set of jaws bit through it, as a giant creature rose from the depths.

The beast was nothing short of terrifying…it had a snake-like head with a long serpentine body. On its head was a large blade shaped crest that went from nose tip to the back of its skull. It had long white hair trailing off where the cheek bones would be, and the hair was tied into quick braids. The creature had long spines trailing down its back. The top part of its body was sea green, while the bottom part was a dark stone brown. It was built like a warship in its armor structure.

The thugs looked around them to see the creature's tail…all the way on the other side of the bay. They simply stared at the creature in front of them…which had to be at least six hundred feet long.

It looked at them…piercing their souls with its hungry golden eyes. It reared its head back, **"GRAAGHHHHAAAAA!"** and lightning seemed to strike the bridge as it roared.

The thugs screamed in terror as they scrambled for safety. They quickly went to the land…but stopped as they saw Team Omega gearing up to tear them to bits.

Tsunami and Inari saw their chance to flee and ran towards Team Omega.

The other thugs quickly ran to the edge, "Abandon ship!" and leapt over the edge, figuring the giant beast couldn't get all of them.

Selma looked as the thugs tried to flee…and seemed to shake as its spines began to buzz…until electricity began arcing off of its crest. It dove its head in the water…sending enough electricity to rival a lightning bolt into one big conductor.

The thugs were fried instantly as the giant sea serpent began to slowly take its time, gathering up its meal.

Gato stood alone on the bridge as Naruto walked over to him, "As for you Gato…I have a special treat for you." the eye on Naruto's arm glowed with a crimson energy as he wrapped his hand around Gato's throat.

Naruto chuckled as he watched Gato gasp for breath as his soul was torn from his body…and absorbed into the eye. Naruto threw Gato's body over the bridge, and Selma quickly snatched it, swallowing it whole.

He turned to Tazuna and smiled, "Mission accomplished…" and fainted from exhaustion…

Next Day

Team Omega stood at the entrance to the bridge. After Naruto had awoken from his over usage of his arm, he, Hinata, Tenkou, Kakashi, and Shino assisted with the bridges completion. They had managed to complete it in under a few hours…they would be leaving today.

Sasuke and Sakura stood back, knowing that as soon as they got back to Konoha, they would be severely punished. Because they ran off to the bridge to prove a point, Kakashi and Shino had been jumped by five samurai thugs, thus allowing them to capture Tsunami and Inari, hoping to use them as leverage to get Tazuna to submit to them.

Tazuna stood in front of the large crowd of villagers, carrying several medals in his hand, "We, the people of Nami no Kuni cannot express how gratified we are of the work performed by you three" he indicated to Naruto, Tenkou, and Hinata, "Because of you three…our country can prosper once more. As thanks…we present to each of you a medal of honor…and our eternal gratitude."

Tazuna placed each medal around each of their heads as Tsunami came forward and gave Hinata and Tenkou a hug, while giving Naruto a kiss on the head…this was followed closely by every other girl from ages five to fifty-five running forward, praising Naruto and even offering proposals of marriage.

Naruto smiled as he took a bow, "I thank you for your generosity…but we would never have been able to accomplish this task were it not for my lord."

One of the men spoke up, "Who is your lord?"

Naruto turned towards the man, "My lord…is the only great deity who held strong to his word when I came under his direct responsibility…he freed me from my suffering when all the other gods would not. Kami-sama shall never answer your will…nor will any of the other bastard gods…my lord has given me what I have asked for…and I serve my master willingly…my lord is the Eternal Abyssal God. Remember it…for one day, it shall be a name heard across the nations!"

The crowd looked at each other; if this god had done such things for this man…perhaps he was truly astounding. Many of them began to question their reliance on Kami-sama, and wondered if the Eternal Abyssal God would answer their plight.

Naruto turned away, "I must go now…remember my words…the Eternal Abyssal God, truly, is always watching." Naruto walked down the Bridge, followed closely by the rest of his team, Kurohime, and team Beta,

Tazuna looked at the crowd, "So…now that the bridge is completed…what are we going to name it?"

Tsunami got a thoughtful look on her face, "How about the Shin'en no Naruto Bridge?"

Tazuna nodded his head, "Shin'en no Naruto bridge…why not?"

The crowd erupted in cheers as it was made official…and the Shin'en no Naruto bridge was born.

In the trees, a certain deity chuckled as he watched the spectacle before him, **"Good job my loyal servant…very good job." **the Eternal Abyssal God watched as they celebrated the naming of the bridge, before vanishing in a pillar of darkness.


	8. Mission Report, Council, and Exams

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form, nor does my partner in writing Hakkyou no Yami, Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto...

**Oc's and Concepts:** The Original characters and concepts of this story were created by Hakkyou no Yami and myself, we worked very hard to create the original characters and the concepts, and we would appreciate that you do not use our Original Characters or our concepts without expressed permission from **BOTH** of us.

**Notice:** In case any of you are wondering, or have not noticed this story, along with just about any other story made by myself, and Hakkyou no Yami will be AU, the characters will be OOC, and above all else, we will NOT be following canon. We will extract elements FROM canon, but we will not be doing a rewrite of the canon storyline.

**Poll:** On my profile page there is a poll on whether or not I should do a rewrite of Naruto of the Wind Tunnel. The old version absolutely sickens me, but the idea behind the story is too good to simply pass off. Please vote in the poll.

**Important Note:** This is a repost of an old story we deleted when we started the rewrite, we are reposting it due to a massive amount of readers wanting to read it. We will not be updating it as this is purely a repost, as the rewrite has already been started.

The Rewrite of this story is Dark Legends: Ascension of the Abyssal Champion

* * *

Once Team Omega, Team Beta, and Kurohime arrived in Konoha they immediately reported to the Sandaime's office. They had interrupted the meeting of Team Gamma with Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino, and had immediately walked up to the front desk, "Sandaime-sama, team Omega returning from mission to waves to deliver our report."

The Sandaime nodded his head, "Very well…proceed with your report."

Naruto nodded his head, "Thank you Sandaime-sama…after we had arrived in the land of waves, we were about to locate Kakashi and Team Beta, but before we could begin our search, there was a massive chakra spike, along with the Haruno' s screams of terror…which we could hear about two miles away from their position rather clearly."

Sakura looked down at the fact that their team was quickly discovered because of her. Ino glared at Sakura for the fact that her shrieks could have gotten 'her Sasuke-kun' killed.

"We arrived just in time to save Kakashi from being killed by Zabuza, who I quickly engaged. He and I dueled each other…him with his now destroyed Kubiriki Hocho, and my Zansatsusha." the Sandaime raised an eyebrow.

"What is Zansatsusha?" Naruto traced some blood over a seal on his arm and revealed his massive sword.

"That's what I decided to call this thing a few days ago. I have been working on a name for it since I got it, and I decided on Zansatsusha…is there a problem, or can I continue with my report?"

The Sandaime sighed, "No, there is not a problem, you may proceed." on the inside the Sandaime thought, _'Zansatsusha…how much have you changed Naruto?'_

Naruto continued with his report, "After engaging Zabuza, I managed to destroy his Kubiriki Hocho and was about to finish him off when his accomplice managed to get the drop on me. They two tag teamed and almost ended up killing me, had I not activated my lord's recent gift. I managed to overpower the both of them, and using my arms special ability…tore their souls from their bodies."

The Sandaime almost choked as he inhaled too much smoke from his pipe, "T-tore out their souls? How did you manage that?"

Naruto indicated to his arm, "My lord's gift has many abilities…as I am sure you will find in the near future. Anyways…once the two of them were defeated, we returned to Tazuna's house and set up base, and I took command. The Uchiha and the Haruno refused at first, but they eventually agreed. You will find full details in the mission report."

Ino shouted, "Oh please, like Sasuke-kun would ever obey your orders dobe!" Naruto glared at Ino with such coldness it sent shivers up her spine.

"I would suggest you shut your banshee mouth Yamanaka, unless you want me to tear out your tongue."

Sasuke and Sakura shivered, they were going to be in some serious shit when this was over.

Naruto turned away from Ino and continued, "That night as I comforted Tenkou after she exploded at Tazuna's grandson, my lord had me go to a hidden location where a tribe of vampires resided. When we arrived, we found that they were being butchered by an entire army of angels." he turned towards Kurohime, "Kurohime here is the last of that tribe, and due to my status as avatar of the Eternal Abyssal God, and has named me her superior."

Kurohime giggled as she thought to herself, _'Soon…you could me much more…'_

Ignoring Kurohime's giggling, "Tenkou finished off the remaining angels, and I can honestly say I am impressed with her skills. She could very well rival a low Jonin."

The Sandaime nodded, "Good, I was worried that she would not be able to go up in rank since her skills were mostly unknown."

Naruto nodded, "That is good…anyways…the next day as Hinata and I were training, Kurohime decided to watch the two us train. Sasuke had the audacity to go up to Kurohime and order her to sleep with him. She refused, to which he attempted to strike her, which she retaliated. Sakura then followed up by charging at Kurohime with intent to kill, she was quickly struck down, and I personally berated Kakashi for allowing his students to become so arrogant and uncontrolled."

The Sandaime leveled a hard gaze at Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke, making them flinch, "Is that so…" he turned towards Naruto, "Continue."

Naruto nodded, "I ordered that the next day, Sasuke and Sakura would do patrols around the perimeter and report any strange sightings back to Kakashi and Shino, who would be guarding the client's family. While my team would protect the old man…however…when we arrived, Sasuke and Sakura were close behind, having disobeyed my orders, and the client's family was captured with minor injuries to their person. I used a summoning technique to call forth one of my lords servants Gato and his entire army of thugs was destroyed…the rest of the mission details are in my report." he passed a folder to the Sandaime and stepped back.

The Sandaime nodded his head and sighed, "Thank you for the report Naruto, you and your group are dismissed." Naruto nodded his head and left with Tenkou, Kurohime, and Hinata, and Team Gamma, who was trembling in fear of the blond. Team Beta made a move to leave, "Not you four…" they stopped and turned around to see the Sandaime leveling them a hard gaze, "I must discuss a few things with you."

Kakashi swallowed the lump in his throat, "Sandaime-sama, the reports might be a bit exaggerated, I doubt there is a need to…CRACK…" the Sandaime smashed his fist into the desk and glared at Kakashi.

"Kakashi, I am severely disappointed in you, your Genin, and your entire squad dynamics. According to this report, you had your Genin practicing tree walking, an academy level skill that should have been taught to them in the first week of you being their instructor! The only reason it was removed from the academy curriculum is because of a majority vote from the civilian council. Along with that, your Genin have been insubordinate to their commanding officers, despite written orders from their Hokage that the team I sent was to take command. On top of that, your Genin went so far as to demand things from the commanding officer, and even young women, who were not even a member of the village."

Sasuke snorted, "That woman should be honored to be a candidate to rebuild the Uchiha clan, and she should be executed for denying…" Sasuke was silenced as the Sandaime released some killing intent on him.

"I warn you Sasuke, just because you are the last of a clan, does not mean you have some divine authority to give orders to people…do not test my patience any further than it already has."

Sasuke shrunk back, he was arrogant, not foolish…and going against a Hokage at only Genin level was a stupid mistake.

The Sandaime turned his head towards Kakashi, "Your team is forbidden to take the Chunin exams until either I or the next reigning Hokage deem that their teamwork is sufficient, you mission pay will also be cut in half." he turned towards Shino, "I am sorry that you too are being punished…but I cannot be lenient to a team simply because one is innocent, I will attempt to find a loophole to give you some leeway."

The Sandaime leaned back in his chair, "You are all dismissed." Team Beta bowed and quickly left the room, while the Sandaime reached for several documents. One had the daimyo's seal on it.

Unknown to the aged Sandaime, in the vent, an ANBU with a Ne symbol on his forehead disappeared via shunshin.

With Naruto

Naruto walked out of the Hokage tower with Kurohime, Tenkou, and Hinata in tow. He looked around to see the civilians whispering as he passed by. It was amazing what people would say about you when they learn that you were the son of their greatest hero…were…is the keyword.

Naruto turned towards the three girls, "So, what is it you three would like to do?"

Kurohime thought as she traced her chin, "Hmmm, how about we go spar; I would love to test my skills against one of you."

Hinata shrugged her shoulders, "Why not, it would be interesting to know how a vampire fights."

Tenkou nodded her head, "I guess it would be fine."

Naruto smirked, "Alright, sparring it is…I know this great isolated sparring area where we won't be bothered by anyone." Naruto held his hand out, "Grab my hand, and we can get there much quicker."

Kurohime and Hinata quickly grabbed on, and Tenkou followed closely behind. Naruto smirked, "Shin'en Shunshin." a small portal appeared beneath them and they were quickly sucked in, shocking or scaring the shit out of everyone around them.

Hidden Training Ground

A portal appeared in the middle of a dirt field, and Naruto, Hinata, Kurohime, and Tenkou came out of the portal.

The three girls looked around, they were in some sort of underground cavern, and by the looks of it, and they were underneath a forest if the giant roots poking out of the ceiling were anything to go by.

Naruto smirked as he held his arms out as he indicated to the room they were in, "Welcome to the Shin'en training ground. I found it while I was exploring the forest of death one day…apparently there used to be a secret base down here. I cleaned it up and turned it into a training ground. I have been using it to practice using my techniques…now, before we get started, how about we introduce ourselves for Kurohime's sake…my name is Shin'en no Naruto, I Like my master, the Eternal Abyssal God, ramen, and of course my new powers. I loathe all things related to the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, as well as a good portion of the village's population, my goal is to see my master's dream realized…and now that I think about it, have a family."

Hinata giggled as she crossed her legs, "My name is Hinata Hyuuga, I like Naruto-kun, cinnamon buns, and fighting…I hate Kiba, perverts, and weaklings, and my dream is to be with Naruto-kun." she said while grinning at Naruto.

Tenkou sighed, "My name is Tenkou…I like" she averts her eyes and looks at Naruto briefly, "my comrades, and my mother…I hate every other member of my family and all those who agree with their views and my goal in life" she sighed as she blushed a little, "I would…rather not talk about it."

Kurohime rolled her eyes, "Alright…my name is Kurohime, I like blood, battle…and Naruto-sama. I hate angels, those who piss me off, and those who can't give me a challenge. My dream is to someday find my mate and take him to my bed." she said grinning lecherously.

Naruto shook his head, "Alright, Tenkou, Hinata, since you two are on the same squad as I, we are going to start conditioning your bodies. Kurohime, you are free to join if you wish." Naruto began to walk off and grab a few weights he had set aside.

"**Naruto…"** Naruto suddenly stopped and turned around to see the Eternal Abyssal God hanging from the ceiling, **"I have a better idea than those silly weights."** he leapt off the ceiling and landed on the ground, sending spider-web cracks through it, **"And far better than any gravity seal."**

Naruto quickly kneeled, which was followed closely by Kurohime and Hinata…and surprisingly from Tenkou as well.

The Abyssal God sighed, **"You can stop doing that Naruto…it is flattering the first few times, but now it is just plain annoying. Besides that fact…I am glad that at least one vampire could be saved from the massacre caused by those angels, I wish I could have done more…but the law of the gods states that matters between two of the races must be solved by the two races. I don't agree with this law, but unfortunately my siblings do agree with it."** he turned towards Kurohime, **"So young vampiress…what is your name, and place amongst your tribe?"**

Kurohime swallowed as she answered, "My name is Kurohime of the eastern tribe of the hollows. I was a young warrior in training in my tribe. I was the weakest of my tribe…milord." Kurohime looked down in shame at the fact she was the weakest amongst the tribe…the abyssal god placed a hand on her shoulder.

"**Do not be ashamed Kurohime, nobody is born strong, and those that are usually end up arrogant, those that are born weak have the resolve to grow stronger to make it past that weakness. In time, gained strength will always surpass natural superiority."**

Kurohime nodded and smiled, "Of course milord…I will train to become stronger."

The abyssal god smiled, **"I am glad that is the case…because I have a special training tool for all of you."** the abyssal god cut his finger and walked up to each of them and began to trace an archaic seal design on each of their limbs, one for each arm, one on each leg, and one in between the vertebrate. The girls blushed at the fact they had to remove some clothing, but some guarantees from the abyssal god that it would make them stronger quelled these issues.

Once all of them had a seal applied, he stood before them, **"This is a seal I made myself…the gravity seals and other training seals are bastardized versions of this seal…now…Fuin!"**

Suddenly Naruto, Hinata, Tenkou, and Kurohime fell to the floor as they felt their muscles tighten and condense; it was like their muscles had been applied with morphine before they were shot into a meat grinder.

Naruto looked up, "Milord…what are these seals…Grrn." Naruto fell back down to his knees as the abyssal god spoke.

"**Those…my beloved servant, are the original training seals…muscle destruction seals. A natural biological phenomenon, when a part of the body is destroyed and it heals, it comes back stronger, if one were to layer their back it well aligned cuts, then when the cuts healed, their back would be like a natural armor…same goes for the muscles of the body, if they are torn down, then when they are built back up, they will be stronger. Of course, the shredder seals also affect your chakra network and reflexes…so as the seals break down your muscle, chakra, and nerve structures, you will have to retrain them in everything…luckily, that will not be an issue."**

Naruto groaned as he stood up, "Forgive my asking milord, but why not use gravity seals?"

The abyssal god sighed, **"Because gravity seals only increase ones resistance to gravity, making them more aerodynamic, it does not make the muscles stronger, it does not increase ones reflexes, all it does is increase ones resistance to gravity. Now, this would be useful if you were to fight a Rinnegan user, as they seem to rely exclusively on their gravity element. But there is only one, plus his six paths remaining, and there are hundreds upon thousands of ninjas that will use completely different attacks…so gravity seals are pretty much worthless." **Naruto nodded his head in understanding. The Eternal Abyssal God grinned, **"Now…to begin your training!"** the entire room was flooded with a great bloodlust as the training began.

Next Day

Naruto groaned as he woke up from his sleep. As soon as they had finished with his masters training session, they had all headed to his apartment. Kurohime had taken one of the spare apartment's in the complex he lived in, and Hinata decided to just crash in one of the rooms as well.

Naruto pushed himself off the bed and cracked his neck, he was about to get out of bed…when he suddenly felt something warm around his waist.

Slowly turning around, Naruto found Hinata snuggled up to him wearing a bra and panties. Naruto's eyes immediately widened, "HOLY SHIT!" and he jumped onto the other side of the room.

Hinata groggily woke up and stretched; she quickly shook her hair out of her face and turned to Naruto. She got a sweet smile on her face, "Oh Naruto-kun, how are you doing this morning?"

Naruto groaned as he face palmed, "Aside from the fact that I woke up, finding a half-naked girl in my bed…sigh…I guess I am ok." Naruto grabbed his armor and placed it on himself as he fastened it in place.

Hinata got on her outfit and headed down the hallway to Tenkou and Kurohime's room.

Naruto went to the fridge and grabbed a pack of meat and cheese and sapped it together to create a sandwich. He sat down and began to eat the food…when an ANBU suddenly appeared in his room.

Naruto looked at the ANBU, "What is it this time?"

The ANBU spoke up, "The council has called for you and your team, along with your new comrade to come to the council chambers immediately."

Naruto grumbled as he stood up, "Alright, alright…hold on…" he walked towards the hall, "Hey Tenkou, Hinata, Kurohime, come on, the council wants us!"

After a few minutes, the three girls came into Naruto's room, each wearing their clothing. Naruto sighed as he looked at Tenkou and Kurohime, _'I need to get them some battle gear, those clothes won't stop any attacks.' _Naruto turned towards the ANBU, "Alright…let's go." Naruto performed a set of hand seals before the ANBU could react, "Shin'en Shunshin" a portal opened beneath all of them and the ANBU shot his head around as he was sucked into the vortex.

Council Chambers

The Civilian and Shinobi council, along with the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha were awaiting the arrival of the guests of honor.

Suddenly a vortex opened in the middle of the council room, and Naruto, Hinata, Tenkou, and Kurohime, along with the ANBU appeared in the middle of the room.

The ANBU looked at Naruto, "Now THAT was cool…but still freaky."

Naruto snorted, "Nobody asked you…now get going." the ANBU sighed as he disappeared in his own shunshin.

Naruto looked up at the council, "So, why pray tell has the illustrious council of Konoha seen fit to call me here…and if it is in regards to the Namikaze family, I will tear off your arms and legs, reattach them to the wrong places, and snap your spine so you walk over in a hunch for the rest of your life."

The council immediately got colder as Naruto delivered his statement…he was not kidding in any way shape or fashion.

The Sandaime spoke up, "Naruto, we have called you here to discuss several topics. One of them being your current popularity with several wealthy merchant groups, daimyo's and high ranking officials in Hi no Kuni's economy. We have looked through all these various requests and have decided that the daimyo's request would most benefit Konoha."

Naruto narrowed an eye, "What type of requests? And who the hell gave you the right to make any decision that involves me without my approval?" Naruto released a bit of KI to make his point.

Hiruzen spoke up, "Naruto, please calm down, we took your consideration into account, the other requests were completely denied…"

"What requests old man?" Naruto was beginning to lose his patience.

"While others were set aside in the unlikely event that the request could not be filled. We have taken all accounts into consideration and we are sure there should be no problems, I promise you Naruto I would not put you in such a position if it would…" The Sandaime was silenced when the room was literally FLOODED with killing intent.

"What. Were. The. Requests?"

The Sandaime swallowed the lump in his throat and answered, "They were marriage proposals for you to marry one of a number of women."

…

…

…

"WHAT?" the room was blasted with a massive amount of bloodlust coming from Naruto, Hinata, Tenkou, and Kurohime, "Are you fucking kidding me…are you FUCKING kidding me old man?"

Sarutobi tried to calm Naruto down, "Naruto, please, take a deep breath and…"

"Shut the fuck up you stupid bastard! What the hell were you thinking arranging me to marry someone without my consent you goddamn asshole!"

One of the civilians spoke up, "You would be marrying the daughter of the daimyo, there could never be a greater honor, even for the son of the Yondaime."

Naruto snapped his head towards the civilian and using pure bloodlust, made the man slam into a wall, "The wench would be honored to marry the avatar of a god, and for the last time, the Yondaime is not, nor will ever be my father. If I need to repeat that again, I am going to pull a second Uchiha massacre…got it?"

The Sandaime sighed; maybe he should have thought this through. He looked at Naruto, "Very well…I will let the daimyo know that the request shall be denied."

Naruto turned and was about to leave…

"Sandaime-sama, what of the three women?" Naruto turned around to see Danzo speaking, "They all have amazing abilities, and would greatly help Konoha."

Naruto snarled as he opened the eye on his arm, "I suggest you watch what you say you withered old husk."

Danzo turned towards the blond, "I suggest you watch your tongue, I am a counselor, and am well within my rights to speak…and threatening a councilor can be charged with execution."

Naruto snarled at Danzo, _'He is right about one thing, he is well within his rights to speak…but he knows the Sandaime won't kill me. No…I will wait to make my move.'_

Danzo continued to speak, "The three of them display abilities beyond the level of an average Kunoichi, and seem to be growing stronger day after day…while this is a good thing for Konoha, they should also be controlled." the three girls stepped back and got ready to fight their way out of there, just in case Danzo tried to pull something.

Hiashi sneered at Danzo, "Hinata is a member of the Hyuuga clan, and the council cannot interfere in clan matters."

Danzo sighed, "I am well aware of that Hiashi, since she is a member of your clan; you have full say in what happens to her. But the other two…" he indicated to Tenkou and Kurohime, "Are not of any clan in Konoha."

Naruto placed himself in front of Tenkou and Kurohime, "Be wary of what grounds you step…Danzo or you might end up in more pain than it's worth."

Danzo huffed, "Be silent boy, you are not of this council, thus you have no right to speak against us."

The Sandaime stood, "He is a member of Konoha, thus he has that right, as I am sure you all remember when the civilian populace challenged my decision to have Naruto be left alone."

Danzo turned towards Sarutobi, "I am well aware of that fact my old comrade, but…"

Hiruzen stopped him, "Danzo, you are treading on thin ice…I suggest you stop while you are ahead."

The war hawk sighed, "Fine…but there is still the matter of what to do with those two. Tenkou is not of any clan in Konoha, and the young girl there does not even a citizen of Konoha…and since they are in our village, they have to bow to the councils will."

Kurohime shouted, "I serve only Naruto-sama and his master, the Eternal Abyssal God."

Danzo turned towards Kurohime, "Yes, I am aware of this; however, since you are a part of the village…the council must decide what to do with you. I suggest she be placed in my Ne division."

Hiruzen stood and shouted, "Absolutely not Danzo! I have told you time and time again that you are no longer allowed to recruit any more members into your Ne program, you have to work with what you have, no more than that!"

Danzo turned towards Hiruzen, "Surely you cannot deny the chance to make this village stronger, especially in your old age, and you never know when you may have to retire."

Naruto snarled, "I will not allow you to touch Kurohime…do I make myself clear you old fool?"

The Sandaime stood up, "Enough…Kurohime will not be placed in Ne, she has full reign to decide what she wants to do in life. If she becomes a danger to the village, then she will be terminated like all dangers…is that satisfactory…the same goes for young Tenkou…am I clear?

Danzo grumbled as he turned away.

Naruto smirked, "If that is all…good day, honorable council." Naruto walked out of the council chambers with the three girls following close behind him.

Kurohime looked back at Danzo, _'He smells different, almost as if something is under those bandages that isn't his.' _Danzo walked out of the council room by a back door, _'What could it mean?'_

Time Skip, Two Months

After the incident in the council chamber, Naruto had asked the Sandaime to allow Kurohime on his squad. He agreed, but they had to increase their mission output, which wasn't a big deal.

After they had finalized what Kurohime was going to do, they began doing more and more dangerous missions. Along with that, Naruto had also managed to turn a few villages to the side of the Eternal Abyssal God.

The four of them had greatly improved over the last two months,

Kurohime had done extremely well in Taijutsu and Genjutsu. She, like all vampires, had the ability to manipulate the blood in herself and others. She also learned how to control darkness, a rare skill in the vampire tribes.

Tenkou had learned to control light element, and had also become quite adept in medical ninjutsu. She was also learning how to use a spear.

Hinata had excelled in her Jyuuken and ninjutsu department, and had become so lethal in the Jyuuken that none of the elders would dare to cross her, fearing what she might do to them.

Naruto had taken to improving his control over his right arm, and had grown strong enough to rival Gai's physical strength when he wasn't using his right arms full power. But when he did use its full power, he left craters in everything he punched.

The four of them were relaxing on top of the apartment complex. Kurohime and Tenkou were playing Shogi, Hinata was laying back as she had some cinnamon buns, and Naruto was practicing with his Zansatsusha.

Kurohime sighed, "Naruto-sama, why don't you relax, his grace gave us some downtime. So try and enjoy yourself."

Naruto sighed as he hoisted Zansatsusha over his shoulder, "Sorry Kurohime, but with how soon the Chunin exams are coming up, I need to be prepared to strike down anyone that crosses us."

Tenkou shrugged her shoulders, "Well…I guess you have a point there…but when are the Chunin exams."

Naruto sighed and was about to speak…when he noticed a falcon flying overhead. He grinned as he sealed back up his blade, "Looks like we are finding out now."

Hinata stood up and walked over to Naruto, "Oh, maybe now I can have some fun with Naruto-kun…wouldn't that be nice?" she said whilst she stroked his chest.

Naruto sighed, "Let's just find out when the exams are…Shin'en Shunshin" a portal appeared underneath them as they headed straight to the Hokage building.

Hospital

Arashi and Natsuki sat at Kushina's bedside. She had been unconscious for over three months. The two of them could do basic shinobi stuff…but all the skills they had learned growing up, they would not be able to use those techniques for another month or so.

Arashi sighed and turned towards Natsuki, "Alright, once Kaa-chan wakes up, we will tell her our plan. The doctors said that she would wake up any day now."

Natsuki sighed, "I know Aniki, but do you think Kaa-chan will be willing to do it?"

Arashi nodded, "Absolutely, she wants Aniki back just as much, if not more than we do. She will help us with this plan."

Natsuki nodded, "Grrn…" they turned towards the bed to see Kushina opening her eyes. She stretched as she sat up in bed. She looked around and saw Arashi and Natsuki's condition and gasped.

"Arashi-kun, Natsuki-chan…wha-what happened to you two…how long have I been out?"

Natsuki sighed as she spoke up, "Sit back Kaa-chan, because this is going to be a long explanation."

Naruto's Group

Naruto, Hinata, Tenkou, and Kurohime appeared out in front of the Hokage's office. Naruto kicked open the door to see the entire Jonin force in the same room. Naruto smirked as he walked inside, "Well, looks like the Chunin exams are coming up huh…I suggest you get your students ready for the competition. Otherwise, they will die in their first fight."

One of the Jonin, a man with a bowl cut hairdo and a green spandex jumpsuit shouted, "Oh Naruto-kun, how are you doing this fine day? You must be enjoying your springtime of…SCHING!" Gai was instantly silenced as Naruto placed Zansatsusha in front of Gai's face.

Gai trembled as he felt the killing intent coming off the blond, and the smell of blood coating the sword.

Naruto snorted in annoyance, "Gai, this blade has killed exactly 68 shinobi, and 143 bandits…but not a single drop of the blood coating this blade is that of a Konoha nin, or Konoha missing-nin…and I would really prefer to not stain it with a fellow nin…wouldn't you agree?"

Gai swallowed the lump in his throat and quickly nodded his head. Naruto removed his blade and hoisted it over his shoulder, "You really need to get these people some therapy Sandaime-sama. So…the Chunin exams are coming up." Naruto reached into his pouch and pulled out a document, "Here is my teams mission detail…I am sure you will find them adequate."

The Sandaime took the paper and examined it…he smiled as he looked up at Naruto, "Congratulations Team Omega, you qualify for the Chunin exams. I expect each of you to be at the academy on the first of July."

Naruto nodded and turned around, "We wouldn't miss it for the world…Sandaime-sama…" team Omega left the room…with a dark smile on Naruto's face. He held up his hand, "Shin'en Shunshin" and the four of them vanished in a portal.

Secret Training Ground

The four of them arrived at the secret training ground, where much had changed. There were now weapon racks and large coils of black energy floating around, several sets of furniture on the side, and several doors leading to rooms with their own cots.

Naruto sat on a chair and propped his feet up as the girls sat on separate chairs.

Hinata spoke up, "Naruto-kun, do you think the Sandaime will figure out what we are planning to do?"

Naruto snorted, "Even if he does find out, he can't do anything about it. Chunin exam rules state that we are allowed to kill, the means of how we kill are up to us."

Tenkou sighed, "Naruto-kun, we need to be cautious about how we kill our opponents. If we just kill everyone, the Sandaime will get suspicious, and then he will track us day and night."

Kurohime snorted, "Aw, is the little angel afraid to get her hands bloody?" Tenkou allowed a dark aura to surround her as she snarled at Kurohime.

"Watch it vampiress, I have no qualms about crucifying you, so don't piss me off."

Naruto growled, "Alright that's enough you two!" the two girls turned away from each other with a 'Hmph', Naruto sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"Look, we need to work together, otherwise this plan will fail miserably…am I understood?"

The three girls nodded, "Hai, Naruto-kun/sama."

Naruto grinned, "Good…now get some sleep everybody." the three nodded as they headed off to the cots Naruto had built for each of them in the training grounds.

Naruto smirked as he headed off to his own cot, _'For in a weeks time…the slaughter will begin.'_


	9. Chunin Exam 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form, nor does my partner in writing Hakkyou no Yami, Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto...

**Oc's and Concepts:** The Original characters and concepts of this story were created by Hakkyou no Yami and myself, we worked very hard to create the original characters and the concepts, and we would appreciate that you do not use our Original Characters or our concepts without expressed permission from **BOTH** of us.

**Notice:** In case any of you are wondering, or have not noticed this story, along with just about any other story made by myself, and Hakkyou no Yami will be AU, the characters will be OOC, and above all else, we will NOT be following canon. We will extract elements FROM canon, but we will not be doing a rewrite of the canon storyline.

**Poll:** On my profile page there is a poll on whether or not I should do a rewrite of Naruto of the Wind Tunnel. The old version absolutely sickens me, but the idea behind the story is too good to simply pass off. Please vote in the poll.

**Important Note:** This is a repost of an old story we deleted when we started the rewrite, we are reposting it due to a massive amount of readers wanting to read it. We will not be updating it as this is purely a repost, as the rewrite has already been started.

The Rewrite of this story is Dark Legends: Ascension of the Abyssal Champion

* * *

Team Omega stood in front of the academy building, a dark cloud covering Konoha…a beautiful scene. The four of them were in their battle suits, ready to fight to the death.

Tenkou had taken to wearing some ANBU pads underneath her white kimono, and had several daggers hidden beneath her clothes.

Kurohime wore a pair of ANBU trousers, and had on a black sweater with two slits in the back for her wings.

Hinata wore her berserker outfit, the same one that the Abyssal God had given her.

Naruto wore his armor, and had his claws extended to their full length.

Naruto looked at the three girls, "Well…shall we begin?" Each girl nodded their heads, whilst Naruto smiled, "Good…let's go then." they walked up to the front door and headed inside.

They quickly went up the stairs towards the third floor. Once they reached the second floor, they noticed several teams standing in front of a door being blocked by two Genin. What was odd was that the door they were blocking said 301. This was the second floor, not the third floor; the door should say 201, not 301.

Naruto turned towards Kurohime, "Kurohime…is that a Genjutsu?"

Kurohime's eyes glowed for a moment, before she grinned, "Yes, it is a Genjutsu, by the looks of it a pretty weak one too. Anyone with basic training in Genjutsu should be able to get past it."

Naruto looked at the twenty or so teams, "Is that so…then it looks like we have some pretty weak competition this year. Hn, it is a good thing Sasuke's team was forbidden from the Chunin exams this year, otherwise our competition would skyrocket."

As team Omega headed up the stairs, three pairs of eyes followed their movement up to the third floor.

Third Floor Lobby

Team Omega headed up to the third floor and ended up in the lobby. On the other side of the room they saw a hallway with 301 on the side. They headed over to the hallway, and towards the 1st stage of the Chunin exams.

"So, this is the top rookie squad?" Team Omega turned around to see three individuals standing on a walkway.

One had long dark brown hair tied in a ponytail, had pale skin, and white eyes, which had a gray tint. He also wore a khaki shirt and dark brown pants. He also had bandages wrapped around his right arm and leg. He was clearly of the Hyuuga clan.

The other, a girl, had brown hair and chocolate colored eyes, with her hair tied in two neat buns. She wore a pink sleeveless blouse and dark green pants. She had the physique of a true Kunoichi.

The last one…and the one that creeped out everybody in the room had black hair in a bowl cut, and had eyebrows that looked like they were alive. He also wore a skin tight green spandex suit and orange leg warmers. He had his headband tied around his waist.

Naruto looked at them, "Yeah, what's it to you?" the Hyuuga spoke up.

"What are your names?" he cast a glance towards Hinata, one filled with hatred.

Naruto noticed this and answered with a condescending tone, "Isn't it polite to give one's own name before asking another's?" the Hyuuga seemed to grow aggravated at this.

"Why you…" he was stopped as the girl beside him placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Now, now Neji…we don't want to get into conflict." she turned towards Naruto with a smile, "Sorry about that, but he gets angry rather quickly."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Eh, it's no big deal. I have dealt with worse."

Tenten grinned, "My name is Tenten, these are my teammates, Rock Lee" she said pointing to the green spandex wearing individual, who was eyeing Tenkou, "And this is Neji Hyuuga." Naruto noticed that Neji was glaring at Hinata, who was meeting it head on with a stern glance of her own.

Naruto looked at Tenten, "So, any particular reason why you felt the need to stop us? I am sure you know that we need to get to the exams pretty soon."

Tenten, Lee, and Neji jumped down, "YOSH, it is good to see that our fellow competitors wish to be punctual!" Naruto cringed as he heard the bowl cut Genin shout.

Kurohime's eyes were spinning, while Tenkou cleared out her ears. Hinata looked murderous as she began to release her lavender colored aura.

Lee turned towards Tenkou, and got a large smile on his face as he walked over to her, "Hello there, what is your name?" Tenkou nervously edged away as she answered.

"Uhm…Tenkou…" Lee got an earsplitting grin on his face as he gave her a thumbs up and let his teeth glint.

"My name is Rock Lee, Konoha's beautiful green beast. Please be my girlfriend, I will protect you with my life!" Lee let a glowing spark come off his teeth, causing Tenkou to edge away…then shoot behind Naruto, clutching his shoulders while she used him to separate her and Rock Lee.

Naruto groaned and looked at Lee, "I would like it if you refrained from traumatizing my teammates" Naruto let his dark blue chakra surround him, "That is…unless you want to deal with me."

Rock Lee smiled; "You truly are a youthful adversary, I wish to…" the rest of Lee's speech went unheard by Naruto as he examined him.

_'Bowl cut, green spandex, massive eyebrows…oh boy…'_ he turned towards Rock Lee, who continued his ranting, "You know…people like Gai should not be allowed to have kids…especially if this is the result." he said pointing at Lee.

Lee immediately stopped his rant and shouted, "HOW DARE YOU INSULT GAI-SENSEI? And I am not his child…" he burst into tears, "BUT I SO WISH I COULD BE!" he let his anime tears fall while Naruto rolled his eyes.

Hinata glared at the group before her, "What is it you want?"

Neji was the first to speak, "We were curious to see who the top rookie Genin were. Who would have thought it was two nobodies, the clan failure, and the dead last?"

Tenten stopped Neji before he could continue, "On the bright side, it is great to finally meet the son of my idol."

…

…

…

Naruto turned towards Tenten and narrowed his cyan eyes, "What was that?"

Tenten smiled, not realizing the amount of danger she was in, "I mean honestly, who wouldn't want to meet the son of THE Kushina Uzumaki, I swear, you have Got to introduce us, I would love to…"

Tenten did not finish as Naruto unsealed Zansatsusha and smashed it into the ground in front of him, leaving spider web cracks coursing throughout the entire floor. Tenten shivered as Naruto directed killing intent towards her, "I suggest you think before you mention that witch around me." Naruto tore his blade out of the ground and began to walk away.

Tenten looked at Naruto incredulously and shouted, "How can you say such a thing about your mother when she is in the hospital?"

Naruto slowly turned his head and smirked, "Who the hell do you think put her there in the first place?"

Tenten's eyes widened at Naruto's statement, "W-what do you mean…?"

Naruto completely turned towards her, "I mean, that I put that bitch there, do you have a problem with that?"

Tenten sputtered as she tried to speak, "Y-you…you, YOU PUT YOUR OWN MOTHER IN THE HOSPITAL? How could you be so cruel?" Naruto looked at Tenten and leaned on his sword.

"Easy…" he held up his arm and opened the eye, "I used this eye, and forced her into a Genjutsu more powerful than Tsukuyomi, what I did was force her to watch her daughter be gang raped, and have her be anally raped by her own husband…I made her endure that for a week…does that answer your question on how I could be so cruel to her?"

Tenten's eyes widened further…her idols own son…made her endure THAT? Her teeth gritted as she reached for her scroll, "I'll kill you!" she was about to rub her blood across the scroll…when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her hands.

Everyone looked to see Maito Gai holding Tenten from wiping her blood across the scroll. She snarled at Gai and shouted, "Sensei, let me go! I need to make him pay for…" Gai held up a hand, stopping her…then shot it forwards into her face.

She fell backwards into Lee and Neji's arms, a bruise developing on her face. When Tenten looked up, she saw Gai looking at them sternly, "Tenten, I am disappointed in you, attacking a fellow shinobi can be considered treason. I am willing to give you a little leeway. But disobeying my rules will give you the same punishment I give Lee when he does so. Am I clear?"

Tenten nodded her head, but cast a hateful glance at Naruto and his team, who were walking down the hallway, _'I will make you pay for what you did to Kushina-sama…Naruto.'_

Team Omega

Naruto sighed and sealed back up his massive sword, "What a waste, one of the few Kunoichi Konoha has produced that actually has some talent and she wastes it worshipping another Kunoichi."

Hinata chuckled, "How pathetic, and to think, Konoha is known as the greatest of the five nations."

Kurohime giggled, "If that is how pathetic ningen are, than I am glad I was born a vampire."

Tenkou nodded her head, "She is pitiful indeed…Naruto-kun."

Naruto smirked as he saw the doors before them, "Well…it seems it is time for the Chunin exams to begin." he pushed open the door, and the Team walked inside.

The moment they entered, they received many harsh glares from various Chunin hopefuls, all of them from various villages, whether it was one of the five great nations, or one of the lesser villages.

Naruto grinned, "So…this is our competition. I find myself…" his eyes glowed cyan as he released killing intent, "…disappointed." everyone immediately backed off, making Team Omega chuckle at how easily they were dispersed.

"How troublesome…" Team Omega turned to see Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji walking up to them, "Do you really need to do that Naruto?"

Naruto turned towards Shikamaru with a grin, "I don't know Shikamaru…do you always have to be such a lazy ass?"

Ino snorted, "Oh please Naruto-baka, don't try to act tough. Sasuke-kun will kick your ass in these exams!" Naruto turned towards Ino…he grinned in a way that scared Ino as he leaned forward and whispered in her ear…

"Sasuke wasn't able to defeat me on my mission to wave, and I have only gotten stronger since then…" he stepped back, "Besides, from what I heard, Sasuke's team was forbidden from taking the exams."

Choji almost coughed up his food, "WHAT? If there was anyone from the academy who would have entered the Chunin exams, I would have thought Sasuke would have done it."

Hinata smirked, "He should have thought of the repercussions of insubordination."

Ino sneered at Hinata, "Insubordination…how could Sasuke-kun possibly commit insubordination, nobody is his superior!" no shouted so loudly, it was likely they could hear her from Iwa.

Naruto grinned, "Oh really then…why don't you tell that to the ones glaring at you?" he said pointing at the assortment of Chunin hopefuls who were glaring at Ino with absolute hatred.

Ino shivered as she nervously scratched the back of her head, "Well…you see…I…"

"Oh give it a rest girly." they turned to see a white haired Konoha Genin with glasses walking towards them, "You are better off staying quiet. These teams don't look like they are messing around."

Kurohime spoke up, "Who the hell are you?"

The white haired Genin grinned, "I am glad you asked…my name is Kabuto Yakushi, I am a veteran as you might say of the Chunin exams."

Tenkou quirked an eyebrow, "How many times have you entered?" the Genin grinned as he scratched the back of his head.

"This will be my…seventh try I believe." the other Genin chuckled, but team Omega seemed a bit interested.

"So that means you have an idea on what is going to happen in these exams, am I wrong to assume such?"

Kabuto grinned as he pulled out a deck of cards, "You are not wrong my cute little Genin, so…what do you want to know, country strength, individuals?"

"Do you have information on contestants?" everyone turned to see Tenten walk up to them with her team, shooting daggers at Naruto. Kabuto grinned as he shuffled his cards.

"Why as a matter of fact I do…any preferences?" Tenten pointed at Naruto.

"I want information on him…" she turned her gaze to a Suna team, "And the blond girl and the guy with the gourd."

Kabuto sighed, "Not as fun as I hoped, but at least you don't know their names." he shuffled through the cards, he then pulled out three cards and laid them out. He pointed to the first one, which seemed to glow as details spread across it. It showed a picture of the Suna Kunoichi; "Let's see…we have Temari no Sabaku, she is 14 years old, the oldest child of the Yondaime Kazekage. She has an incredibly strong wind affinity, even for Suna shinobi. She has completed 10 D-ranks, and two B-ranks, other than that…she is a blank here."

Tenten snorted, "Well, so long as she proves a good opponent."

Kabuto pointed to the next card, which revealed the other Suna shinobi, "Gaara no Sabaku, youngest son of the Kazekage, he has completed two D-ranks and four B-ranks. Each time he returned without a single scratch."

This piqued everyone's interests…B-ranks were more dangerous than a C-rank, it was practically assured that somebody would get injured. Naruto found himself grinning, _'Looks like there is one here…'_

Kabuto went to the last card, "And last but not least…we have…" the card revealed a picture of Naruto and his stats…Kabuto's eyes widened as he looked at the stats, "Damn, talk about overachiever. Shin'en no Naruto, servant of the Eternal Abyssal God, he has completed total of 57 D-ranks, 26 C-ranks, 12 B-ranks, and 4 A-ranks. He has killed a grand total of 238 people, and 211 of those were killed by his signature weapon, a blade known as Zansatsusha."

Tenten stared at Naruto in fear, he had killed more people since his graduation then she had…in fact, she had only killed ten people in her entire shinobi career. This guy was more than he looked…

Naruto grinned as he saw the terrified expressions from not only his fellow Genin, but also the surrounding competition, "I aim to please my lord."

"POOOF!" everyone stepped back as a large cloud of smoke erupted in the middle of the room. As the smoke cleared, it revealed a large bear-like man surrounded by various Chunin examiners with clipboards.

"Alright you little shits, from here on, you are mine! Welcome to the first stage of the Chunin exams! Everybody file into the room and sit down, get ready for your written test!"

Five Minutes Later

Everyone had seated themselves and were awaiting the test to be administered. Ibiki stood in front of the classroom and explained the rules. They had nine questions; the tenth one would be given after 45 minutes had passed. If they were caught cheating, we would be docked down two points. If they were caught five times, they would automatically fail.

Once the test began, Naruto quickly opened his arms eye, "Boushi no Shin'en…Ippan Joukei." the eye glowed as it scanned about the room, taking in the information written by several individuals who were doing quite well on the test.

Naruto wrote down the answers before he grinned in satisfaction.

Hinata simply used her Byakugan to look through individuals and found the correct answers.

Tenkou closed her eyes and chanted spells that refracted the light around her and applied the answers on her test, which she quickly wrote down.

Kurohime allowed her ears to follow the tapping of the pencils and used her natural echolocation to pinpoint pencil movements. She wrote down the answers and set down her pencils.

Once the clock reached the forty five minute mark, Ibiki stood and yelled, "Alright brats, it is time for the final question. But there are some new rules that go along with this." the student's groaned while Ibiki continued, "The first rule is that you don't have to take the tenth question. You can choose to not take it. However, if you choose not to take it, you will automatically fail the Chunin selection exams."

Temari stood up and shouted, "What kind of stupid rule is that? If that is the case than of course we will take it!"

Ibiki smirked, "Oh, are you sure…even not knowing what the next rule is?" he gained a dark grin as he turned towards everyone, "As I was saying, the next rule is that if you take the question and fail it…you will be forbidden from taking the Chunin exams ever again!"

The Chunin hopeful's were about to protest…

"Really…?" everyone turned to Naruto, who was sitting back in his seat, "You have the power to do such a thing…unless you are the Sandaime in disguise, which is highly unlikely."

Ibiki glared at Naruto…

"I mean honestly, unless you ACTUALLY had that kind of power, there is no way you could ban one of the HOKAGE'S SHINOBI…from retaking the Chunin exams." he turned towards the examiners, "And frankly, I am shocked the Hokage hasn't removed these imbeciles from the shinobi service if they can't spot obvious things" he pointed towards the ceiling, "The panda girl somehow managed to apply mirrors to the top of the exam room before any of you could notice…" he pointed towards Gaara, "This guy was blowing off chakra like the Sandaime does smoke…" he pointed lastly to Kankuro, "And how the hell did none of you notice that there was an extra examiner." he chucked a kunai at an examiner, which cracked, revealing it to be a puppet covering in a sand transformation.

Ibiki snapped his head towards the examiners, who turned away nervously.

Naruto grinned, "Far as I can tell…we passed this exam before it even started." he leaned forward, "Wouldn't you agree…Mr. Morino?"

Ibiki clenched his fists tightly as he shot KI at Naruto, who shrugged it off as if it were nothing, _'Oh if only I could be allowed to interrogate you…GAHHH!'_ Ibiki smashed his fist on the desk and sighed, "Very well…you all have passed the first stage of the Chunin exams." he waited for the resounding shouts of glee to die down…but as he looked them over he felt like a failure, _'I didn't even manage to get a quarter of them to leave, and that's including the ones caught cheating.'_

"CRASH!" the window shattered as a black ball flew it before it exploded.

Four kunai attached to the ball slammed into the ceiling and floor, revealing a large sign.

A woman who was in her mid-twenties slammed on the floor and shouted, "Alright you little maggots, don't get comfortable, because Anko Mitarashi is here!"

Everyone stared at the woman…she had a brown trench coat, a fish net shirt, and a pair of hiking shorts. She had an impressive bust, and had purple hair tied in a similar fashion to Shikamaru.

She opened her eyes…and immediately grew a tick mark, "Ibiki…please tell me that the students I am seeing before me failed….please?" she turned to Ibiki who sighed and scratched the top of his head.

"Seems that the brat right there figured it out, so nobody else wanted to leave." He pointed towards Naruto, who had a shit eating grin on his face.

Anko smirked sadistically at Naruto, "Well then, I guess I have to thank you for providing some more fresh meat for this exam. Alright everybody, follow me to the next stage of the Chunin exams!" she jumped out the window and ran off to the next stage.

Naruto flipped over the desk and walked towards the door, only for a firm hand to place itself on his shoulder. He turned around to see a VERY pissed off Ibiki, "I am warning you kid, mess with me, and you won't…"

Naruto snorted as he grabbed Ibiki's wrist with his right arm…and squeezed with enough force to make the proctor hiss in pain as he fell to one knee.

Naruto leaned forward and whispered in his ear; "Now I am warning you…touch me again, and you…will…die!" he released Ibiki's hand and walked out the door. Hinata, Tenkou, and Kurohime quickly followed behind as Ibiki nursed his wrist.

_'That little shit almost broke my wrist…'_ he looked as Naruto completely went out of his sight, _'You had better watch out for that one Anko.'_

Twenty Minutes Later

Anko grinned as she stood in front of a large fenced in area with warning signs covering the fences, "Alright everybody, welcome to the next arena for the Chunin exams…the Forest of Death!"

Everyone looked in the dark forest and shivered…well…except Team Omega. The forest was the most horrifying thing most of them had ever seen in their life. The trees looked as if they were grown from the depths of the harshest jungles, and they could have sworn they heard the roaring of some sort of animal.

Naruto snorted, "Oh please, I have seen scarier places in picture books." He looked at Anko, "Really…is this the best you can do to try and scare us?"

In an instant, Anko was behind Naruto and had a kunai ready, "Hn, its cocky brats like you that killed first." Naruto chuckled, causing Anko to frown, "What the hell is so damn funny?"

Naruto stopped his laughter and smirked at Anko, "Perhaps you should think about who you threaten from now on…" Anko looked at him quizzically…before she felt a large amount of killing intent on her and felt a trickle fall down the side of her face, "It could get you killed."

Anko touched her face to find that there was a deep gash on her face…shocked, she turned around to find Hinata, Tenkou, and Kurohime inches behind her with weapons at the ready.

Hinata hissed, "Keep your filthy hands off Naruto-kun ningen."

Anko looked to where her hands were to find that they were wrapped around the blond. Jumping back she removed her arms as Kurohime appeared behind her…

"Next time…there won't be a warning cut." She walked away from Anko, who was shaking as she was sweating bullets.

_'Calm down Anko, calm down…'_ after taking a few deep breaths she looked back at Team Omega, _'Just what the hell are they?'_

Unbeknownst to her, a Kunoichi from Kusa was licking her lips as she stared at team Omega, 'Interesting…' release forms were handed out, and each team was given a scroll before they were placed in front of their separate gates.

Team Gamma, made up of Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji talked, "Ok, we need to find an easy team; I suggest we go after Naruto-baka." Shikamaru looked at Ino as if she had lost her mind.

"Are you insane, Naruto will kill us before we get the chance, going after a veteran team would be smarter than that!" Ino glared at Shikamaru.

"Oh please, do you honestly think Naruto can outdo our teamwork?"

Choji sighed, "Yes, he can certainly outdo us…didn't you hear what he did to his own mother and siblings? He put his siblings in the hospital for several months, and his mother just woke up from her coma. He is dangerous Ino; going after him is a bad idea, even for you!" Ino flinched back at Choji's hard tone.

With the Kusa team, the Kunoichi was talking to her two teammates, "We will split up and rendezvous later. I will go after the white haired brat."

The Suna team was standing in front of the gate. Gaara and Kankuro were thinking on Naruto. Somehow he had managed to sense them during the test…for Kankuro, it was another person on his list of people he wanted to stay away from…for Gaara, it was another person to kill.

Temari saw the murderous look in her brother's eyes, "Gaara, you need to remain calm, remember the mission."

Gaara glared at Temari, "I know the mission…" a murderous grin came to his features, "But sensei didn't say I couldn't have a bit of fun…right?"

Kankuro edged away, _'Gaara has that look again…'_

None of the three groups…or any of the teams noticed the shadow slink away towards one point…

Back at team Omega

Naruto turned to Kurohime, "So…what have you found Kurohime?"

The vampires twitched as the shadows slinked and joined her own shadow. Once the last one returned she snapped her eyes open and looked at Naruto, "We should be able to harvest a good amount of souls here…but we should probably leave a few times alive so as not to raise suspicion."

Naruto nodded, "Good…" he looked at Tenkou, "You ready for this, you are going to have to kill a lot of people in this exam."

Tenkou nodded her head, "I understand Naruto-kun. I will do my best…"

Naruto gently smiled and patted her head, "That's all I ask. Hinata…" he looked at the transcendent berserker, "I know you won't like this, but I don't want you changing into your transcendent form unless there is no other option…am I clear?"

Hinata pouted, "I know, I know…" she gave Naruto a mock glare, "But this means you owe me two payments…" she gave Naruto a look of lust, "Right?"

Naruto sighed, he still had not given Hinata that first reward, and she had been bugging him for it for weeks, "Once this stage is over, you will get both rewards…ok?"

Hinata grinned a sultry grin as she traced her finger on Naruto's form, "Of course Na-ru-to-kun…"

The doors suddenly began to ring as a voice came over the intercom, _"Alright everybody, the gates will open in one minute, get ready. Once you enter that forest, your lives are considered forfeit. None of you are expected to come out of this alive. Do not hold anything back; do not show mercy, because your enemies and opponents will not."_

Naruto turned towards the gate as the locks began to hitch, _'Let the slaughter…' _the doors slammed open as Naruto and team Omega shot through, _'Begin…'_

Ten Minutes Later

A team of Amen Nins were running through the forest, they had managed to grab an extra scroll from a downed team. The team seemed to have been hit by a powerful Genjutsu…but it seemed to be a bit stronger than normal.

The leader of the group suddenly stopped, "Hold it…do you hear that?" the other two stopped and listened. There was a sound…it was some sort of…humming.

Deciding to check it out, they shot in the direction they heard the noise. They walked into a clearing to find a large clear pond…and a beautiful woman near the edge.

She had long pale blond hair and lovely skin. She also had an impressive bust. She was sitting on the ponds edge humming a tune as she brushed her hair.

The three Amen in were drooling, "Well look at this, who would have thought we would be so lucky to find such a beautiful girl…all alone." They skulked forward, lecherous grins on their faces.

The young woman turned around…and a malicious grin came to her features as she faded into a storm of sand.

"Genjutsu?" before they could react they were frozen in place as the world around them shimmered away, revealing that they were in a swampy marshland. There were bones from animals and ninja all around…they were wrapped up in a golden light as Tenkou came out from behind a tree…a dagger in hand.

"Feel honored, for now your souls belong to the Eternal Abyssal God." After her families slaughter, she had forsaken Kami, and had devoted herself to serve the Eternal Abyssal God. The only thing she truly had a problem with was killing…being an angel, she was not accustomed to killing. But with a cause in mind…she gladly did so.

The Genin shivered in fright as she pressed the dagger against their sternum…as she carved a mark in their flesh. All they felt was pain…and they knew no more…

Elsewhere

An Iwa Kunoichi tore through the underbrush panting as she clutched her bleeding arm, limping on her sprained leg. She darted her eyes around as she crawled into a hole underneath a tree.

The girl shivered as she clasped her hands together_, 'Oh Kami-sama, please…please save me…THUMP' _the girls eyes widened as she heard something land on the tree above her. There were footsteps that echoed throughout the tree hole as she felt her heart beat even faster.

The steps echoed louder as the Kunoichi was shaking so hard that the pebbles around her were bouncing everywhere.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps stopped…and the Kunoichi relaxed…SQUELCH…a mistake on her part as she felt a dagger get run through her back as a feminine voice whispered into her ears, "Your soul now belongs to the Eternal Abyssal God…wench."

Elsewhere

A feminine figure slashed through a Kiri Genin and sent his still living body into a tree, where he was then impaled by several kunai thrown by the figure.

The two other Genin screamed, "You are going to pay for that whore!" they ran towards the girl, who slowly turned around and gazed at them with her soulless white eyes.

They swung their weapons, intending to kill her, only for their arms to be grabbed mid strike and snapped in half. Their broken limbs fell to their sides as the screamed in agony, never given the chance to recuperate, they were kicked directly in their chest, slamming into a nearby tree.

One of them fell back to the ground and coughed up blood, he reached for a scroll and unsealed its contents, revealing it to be a large fish shaped bandaged sword. He swung the blade, creating a massive hammer made of chakra from the tip, which was quickly dodged by the figure.

Before the Genin could strike back, his arm was sliced off and his blade fell to the ground.

The figure landed in front of him and grabbed his blade, "Your soul now belongs to the Eternal Abyssal God…whelp." she swung the sword down on his head…

Meanwhile

Naruto grinned as he heard the screams of agony erupting across the forest. The plan was falling into place…one piece at a time.

He looked to see the tower in the distance, they could probably get there sooner than anyone else, but what was the point of winning if they didn't have a bit of fun to go along with it?

Standing up, Naruto breathed in the wafting smell of carnage, "Ah, how delightful, it is music to my ears."

He looked behind him to see that an entire area had been free from his wrath, "Oh, this will not do at all…" he charged his chakra into his right arm and performed hand seals, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu…Ankoku no Buraindo Kage!" the shadows around him twisted and warped as they shot together and began to form a seething mass.

Once the mass formed into a single entity it revealed a large man sized creature with four arms, each with two thumbs and three long fingers, it had no eyes, and it had a nose slitted much like a snakes with heat sensors on the side. It had a spine-like structure sticking out of its back and a long tail covered in what appeared to be spikes. It had two long legs with sickle-like claws on it. It shot its head up and let out a loud shriek as it dove into the forest quicker than anything Naruto had ever seen.

Naruto grinned as he began to chuckle, "Kukuku…kukuku…hahahaha…Hahahaha…HAHA…MWAHAAAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!" the forest seemed to grow darker as a massive black cloud began to form above the great forest, turning the already dark forest, into an unending shadow.


	10. Chunin Exam 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form, nor does my partner in writing Hakkyou no Yami, Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto...

**Oc's and Concepts:** The Original characters and concepts of this story were created by Hakkyou no Yami and myself, we worked very hard to create the original characters and the concepts, and we would appreciate that you do not use our Original Characters or our concepts without expressed permission from **BOTH** of us.

**Notice:** In case any of you are wondering, or have not noticed this story, along with just about any other story made by myself, and Hakkyou no Yami will be AU, the characters will be OOC, and above all else, we will NOT be following canon. We will extract elements FROM canon, but we will not be doing a rewrite of the canon storyline.

**Poll:** On my profile page there is a poll on whether or not I should do a rewrite of Naruto of the Wind Tunnel. The old version absolutely sickens me, but the idea behind the story is too good to simply pass off. Please vote in the poll.

**Important Note:** This is a repost of an old story we deleted when we started the rewrite, we are reposting it due to a massive amount of readers wanting to read it. We will not be updating it as this is purely a repost, as the rewrite has already been started.

The Rewrite of this story is Dark Legends: Ascension of the Abyssal Champion

* * *

Kabuto Yakushi, Yoroi Akado, and Misumi Tsurugi cut down a few branches as they tried to head to the tower.

Misumi groaned as he took of his glasses, "How much further Kabuto?"

Kabuto looked back at his teammate, "Oh shut it Misumi, Orochimaru-sama will meet us at the rendezvous point, and once we get there you can relax your day away for all I…

"AAAHHHHGGGG! HELP!" the three turned in the direction they heard the noise, grinning, expecting it to be an easy scroll, they shot in the direction they heard the screams and got ready for a fight…just in case.

As the tore through the underbrush, they heard the sounds of what apparently was some sort of animal. They also heard the tell-tale signs of tearing flesh.

They reached a wall of brush and vines, on the other side; they could clearly hear the sounds of ripping flesh and battle.

The three inched closer and spread apart the vines to see what was going on…and found themselves about to hurl.

In the field, a group of Genin were standing in a pool of what looked like blood that had poured all over the field from about twelve other Genin. They were all huddled together and shaking as they darted their eyes around.

Misumi suddenly noticed a part of the shadow shift, "Hey…look." Kabuto and Yoroi turned their attention to where he was pointing, and watched in fascination as the shadow began to bubble and shift as a dark smoke appeared over the bubbling mass…

Suddenly the shadow shot towards the Genin, who began to panic as they held up a bunch of flash tags as if it were a safety line. The shadow was about to plow into them when it suddenly shot off course and merged with the other shadows around the field.

Kabuto narrowed his eyes as he saw the Genin sigh in happiness, _'What the…'_

The Genin were laughing with each other and saying how scared they were that they did not notice the bubbling shadows beneath them, "SHHRAAHHH!" suddenly the Genin were engulfed by a shadow as they were ripped apart by many sets of claws as their limbs were thrown all over the place as the creature tossed one last Genin to the side.

It dug its head into the chest cavities of the two now deceased Genin and tore out their hearts before it swallowed them down and let a bit of black smoke come out of its nostrils. It began to sniff around, even though the last remaining Genin was right in front of it.

Kabuto watched and made observations, _'It can't see, so how does it hunt?'_

The Genin's unconscious form slipped partially into the shadow of a tree as it unconsciously tried to move.

In an instant the creature turned its attention towards the Genin and tore him apart, consuming his heart.

Yoroi turned towards Kabuto, "Come on, let's get the hell out of here." for once, Kabuto actually agreed with his comrade. The three stood up and went to walk back the other way…when their feet stepped into a tree's shadow…

With Naruto

Naruto laid on the branch of a tree as he flexed his claws while he examined his right arm. The eye glowed a magnificent color as Ankoku hunted and killed more and more of the competition. It was only a matter of time now before his lord's plan could finally come to fruition…

He looked up and smirked, "How did the hunt go…Hinata, Tenkou, Kurohime?"

The three girls appeared before Naruto, each carrying a specially made bag with the kanji for soul on each one.

Kurohime bowed deeply, "It went well Naruto-sama, we have accomplished the task you set before us, and have returned with the fruits of our efforts."

The three opened their bags, revealing their contents.

Each one had several souls in them, about 10-12 each bag. They likely would have collected more, but they did not want the old Hokage checking up on their plan too soon. Nonetheless, with the way things were progressing, they would have everything they needed for the masters plan in but a few years time.

The eye on his arm suddenly glowed brightly as the pupil looked in the direction of the forest area he had sent Ankoku.

Noticing this he raised an eyebrow, "Hmmm…it seems Ankoku is having a bit of difficulty." he sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "Oh well, he has served his purpose at this point." he waved a hand to the three girls, "Come, we should head to the tower before the old fool decides it is unsafe to leave the servants of the Eternal Abyssal God by themselves." he jumped from the tree and sped downwards, the three girls jumped down and let loose their wings as they caught the white haired man and flew off towards the tower.

Meanwhile

A pair of golden slitted eyes saw the four of them, and felt a dark grin grace his features, "Excellent…" he performed a single hand seal, and his eyes went from golden slitted to brown before he ran after the group.

With Kabuto's team

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT…OH SHIT!" Misumi shouted as him and his teammates ran through the trees, "HOW THE FUCK DID IT KNOW WE WERE THERE?"

Kabuto glared at his teammate and snapped, "YOU MORON, IT SEES THROUGH THE SHADOWS, IF YOU HAD PAID ATTENTION TO THAT WE WOULD NOT BE IN THIS POSITION!" Misumi shouted back at Kabuto.

"YOU STEPPED IN THE SHADOW TOO YOU ASSHOLE!"

"SHHRAAHHH!" the two stopped their arguing as they looked behind them to see Ankoku leaping from shadow to shadow in an attempt to capture them; swimming through the shadows like a shark does through water.

Yoroi pulled out several explosive tags and tossed them at Ankoku, "EAT THIS!"

The shadow monster leapt forward and swallowed the explosive tags, "BOOM!" and exploded in a spray of blood and limbs.

Yoroi grinned and leapt in the air shouting, "HA, HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT YOU GOD DAMN PIECE OF…" as Yoroi continued to shout, Kabuto and Misumi looked at the remains…which were twitching randomly.

Misumi looked at Yoroi, "Uhm, Yoroi, we should get out of here." he began to edge away towards the only place he did not see any severed body parts.

Yoroi turned and scoffed, "Ha, if we can beat that thing, what do we have to worry about?" he began to dance as he kept shouting.

Kabuto nervously looked around at the still twitching limbs, _'Damn, we don't know anything about this creature, for all we know it could be able to regenerate itself.'_ he noticed the fingers of one of the severed arms begin to crack and twitch, 'If that's the case…then we need to move, now.'

The limbs and body parts continued to twitch…and suddenly went still.

Yoroi had not noticed anything and continued with his dancing and boasting, while Misumi and Kabuto let out a sigh of relief.

_'Thank Kami-sama.'_ Kabuto could not help but chuckle to himself, _'Able to regenerate itself…what was I thinking?'_

After the two Genin managed to get Yoroi to calm down, they quickly headed out; leaving the blood stained clearing…

In a nearby bush, completely free of all light, a single finger began to extend and form a hand, then a few more fingers, threads of bloody shadows seethed across the ground, spindling together, forming muscles and nerve endings, then bone, skin, flesh…

After a few minutes, the finger, which had been no more dangerous than a kunai knife, was now a newly formed Ankoku…more dangerous than an S-rank missing-nin, "SHHRAAHHH!"

The forest echoed with the shriek of the fallen Nara, before it shot away towards its prey…

Team Kabuto…

With Naruto

Naruto felt his right arm pulse as the eyelid blinked several times, before it glowed a dark blue color. The servant of the abyssal god snorted and muttered, "So, he got himself killed…Hn, oh well, at least the bastard can regenerate himself."

Kurohime smiled as she looked down at her lord's emissary, "True Naruto-sama, otherwise he would only be good for cannon fodder."

The girls flew downwards and set Naruto on a large tree branch and tucked away their wings. Hinata draped her arms over Naruto's shoulders and grinned, "Yes Naruto-kun, he is nothing compared to you…you who are stronger than a Kage."

Naruto chuckled, "Stronger than a low Jonin perhaps, but a Kage…not yet I am afraid Hinata-chan." he kissed her forehead, making her grin widen as a heated blush came across her features.

_'When we get to the tower, you are mine Na-ru-to-kun.'_ Hinata thought to herself, not bothering to hide the lecherous grin on her face…which did not go unnoticed by her team.

Tenkou was clenching her fists as she stared at the Hyuuga transcendent, _'How dare that bitch come onto MY Naruto-kun…huh? MY Naruto-kun, where the hell did that come from?'_

Kurohime frowned at the closeness between Hinata and Naruto_, 'If I do choose Naruto-sama…__I__ will be alpha, __not__ the __transcendent bitch__.'_

Naruto removed Hinata's arms from his shoulders, "Now, now Hina-hime, let's wait until we get to the tower before we do that." Hinata pouted, whilst she crossed her arms under her breasts, accentuating them a little bit.

Naruto noticed what she was trying to do and narrowed his eyes, "That's enough Hinata." Hinata rolled her eyes and uncrossed her arms as they turned towards the tower, "Come on, we have everything we need and more. There is no need to stay in this blasted forest any longer." he was about to jump forward…

"Oh, but there is Naruto-kun." the four of them froze in place at the chilling voice that echoed throughout the clearing. They darted their heads around weapons ready, Naruto activated Zansatsusha's chain blade, while Hinata charged lavender fire into her palms, Kurohime slit open her palms and formed blades of blood, and Tenkou created several swords of pure light energy that floated around her.

The dark voice began to chuckle as it traveled throughout the clearing, having no clear point of origin, "My, my, my…you four are even more interesting than I thought." the voice chuckled as it continued, "The three women possess the ability of flight, an ability not even the great wind users of Suna can boast, and boy is able to wield a sword that is as strong, if not stronger than those wielded by those of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu." the voice chuckled darkly, "You four may very well be worth losing the chance of taking the Uchiha."

Naruto snarled in disgust as he swung his sword up, "The Uchiha is nothing compared to me!" and swings the blade, letting a trail of abyssal fire stream out, "Show yourself you Uchiha loving coward!"

There was a rustling in the trees as a figure leapt through the branches and landed in front of the group of four warriors.

It was the effeminate grass ninja from the beginning of the exams.

Naruto snarled in disgust and hoisted Zansatsusha over his shoulder, "So, it seems even foreigners are lining up to kiss the Uchiha's fucking ass."

The foreign ninja frowned, but shrugged it off, "Perhaps…but then again." the effeminate man's smile darkened, "What makes you think I am a foreigner?" he reached up to his eyes…and suddenly a burst of killing intent exploded forth at the four great warriors.

Naruto barely felt it, having felt ten times worse from the villagers, Kurohime, being a vampire was used to it, and Hinata could practically mold bloodlust…but Tenkou was genuinely disorientated by the sudden burst of KI. She had never endured such fierce KI before, so she was unprepared for it.

The grass ninja chuckled, "Oh my, it seems only one of you can't stand my KI…but by the looks of it, it is only disorientating her." the dark grin on his face almost split his features, "I truly have found a gold mine of glory."

"CRACK" the Genin's jaw cracked as his mouth widened, a serpent crawling from his throat. It looked around and hissed at the four, letting venom drip from its fangs.

Naruto's eyes lightly widened…realizing who this man was, _'Oh shit!'_

The snake suddenly opened its jaws, and the blade of a long sword shot out, before the man grabbed at it, just as the blades hilt came out. He swung the sword as his jaw cracked again, and the serpent slid back down his throat.

Naruto cursed and looked back at the girls, "Get Tenkou out of here! As she is she will only be a hindrance!"

Hinata and Kurohime looked at Naruto, "What is the matter, why are you so upset?"

Naruto looked back at the grass ninja, "Why don't you show them your true face…Orochimaru?"

The grass nin chuckled darkly, his voice changing as he let his tongue flick out, "Well done, Naruto-kun." he grabbed the area between his hair and his skin…and tore his face clean off, letting it fall to the ground.

His face, which had some leftover blood stains from the false one, which had to have belonged to a living person was pale, his eyes golden and slitted like a snakes, and purple line markings at the edge of his eyes. He smirked, revealing his snake-like fangs, "Very good Naruto-kun, you are even more perceptive than I realized…let's see how true the other rumors are!" he sprinted towards Naruto and swung his sword, which was blocked by Zansatsusha.

Naruto smirked, "If you think that pitiful sword can cut through a blade forged by the greatest smiths of the abyss, then you are sorely mistaken."

Orochimaru grinned, "Zansatsusha huh…it will make a lovely addition to my collection." he adjusted the sword in his hands lightly…and sent a shockwave out, slamming Naruto into a nearby tree, making the bark split from the force.

Hinata and Kurohime, who had jumped out of the way with Tenkou shouted, "Naruto-kun/sama!" and snarled at Orochimaru, "You will pay for that ningen!"

Hinata flicked her wrists, which were quickly covered in lavender fire, while Kurohime sliced open parts of her arm, and created many blades of blood. They charged at Orochimaru, blood crazed.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Orochimaru, who was now nimbly dodging Hinata and Kurohime, 'How…how did he blow me back with that sword.' he examined the blade, wondering how it would possibly do such a feat, 'he only blades that can do such fierce attacks are legendary, wielded by gods and demon emperors. Not mortals…wait a minute…' he then remembered one tale he had read from a book that spoke of a legendary demon emperor.

Yamato no Orochi…he was the wielder of a blade so powerful it shook the heavens, and split the earth.

The Kusanagi no Tsurugi…but it was lost for all time, along with the Totsuka blade when Yamato did combat with Susano'o, the fallen god son of Izanagi.

Naruto examined the blade further…and his eyes widened in horror, for in Orochimaru's hands, was one of the most powerful blades in history.

The Kusanagi no Tsurugi itself…

Orochimaru brought the Kusanagi above his head, Hinata and Kurohime beaten before him, "I must say I am impressed, I can't decide which of you would make a better body." he sneered in cruelty, "I guess I will just have to dissect all of you in my lab and take what I want to create a new body worthy of my power." he darkly grinned, "But it would be so troublesome to have to drag you back to my base alive…so I will kill you instead!" he swung the Kusanagi down, intent on ending their lives.

"NOOO…CLANG!" Naruto jumped at him with renewed fury and stopped the blade with his arm, the red vein pulsing with dark power; "I will not let Konoha take anything from me again!" he punched Orochimaru in the face before he grabbed Zansatsusha and swung it at the snake Sannin.

Orochimaru blocked the incoming strike with his Kusanagi and smirked, "Oooh, it seems that the demon of Konoha has a soft spot…Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, you are more like your father than you realize."

Naruto's eyes glowed with fury as he screamed, "HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO HIM?" and swung the blade, which was blazing with crimson fire, burning the Sannin.

Orochimaru grinned as he landed on his feet, "My, my…and you even have your mothers temper, are you sure you don't still have some of their blood running through your veins?"

Naruto's dark blue chakra surrounded his body as he punched the Sannin, "SHUT-UP!" The Sannin dodged the strike and peddled back as Naruto's dark blue chakra began to thrash around, destroying everything in their path.

At the side of the clearing, Tenkou could only watch as Orochimaru played on Naruto's anger, all the while trying to get him to lower his guard, _'No, Naruto-kun…don't listen to him…'_ Orochimaru slashed across Naruto's back, sending a spray of blood everywhere, _'Naruto-kun!'_ she tried to get up, but shivered as she felt the Sannin's aura. She fell to her knees and wept, _'Israfel…he was right…I am weak…unworthy of being an angel.'_

As her tears trailed down her face, she saw her features in the growing pool of blood beneath her.

She saw the image of her mother's…the one who gave birth to her and the one who raised her to be whom she is.

Both of them, her inspiration…her reasons for living on.

If she were to give up now, she would be a greater disgrace to them than her father had ever been. She would not allow it, not so long as she continued to draw breath.

Orochimaru placed the Kusanagi at the back of Naruto's neck, "In the end, you could never measure up to them…Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Orochimaru made a move to thrust his blade forward.

"Dark abomination, be bound by the light!" but his arm was grabbed by a glowing golden chain of energy that wrapped around his arms. He looked back to where the chain was coming from to see Tenkou holding her arm out while the golden chain was coming out of her palm, "In the name of Kami suffer for your transgressions!" she created a sword of light and yanked the chain, forcing Orochimaru to come flying towards her.

She thrust the sword of light to impale Orochimaru's head…only to freeze as she felt a sharp pain in her chest.

She looked down, to find the Kusanagi no Tsurugi sticking through her sternum…and through her heart.

_'H-how?'_ Orochimaru may have a long reach…but she was at least ten feet away from him, at most the blade would be a foot away from her…so how did he impale her?

She looked down the length of Orochimaru's arm…and found a sight that shocked and disturbed her. His arm had extended to a length of at least a meter, giving him all the room he needed to drive the sword through her.

The Sannin yanked the sword out of her body as her chain crumbled, "Quite an interesting ability you have there." he reached out with his hand as if he was going to grasp her, "I shall make it mine…" he began to walk towards Tenkou…

"OROCHIMARU!" but had to jump out of the way as Naruto swung Zansatsusha at his arm, nearly removing it, "I WILL KILL YOU!" he began to hack away at Orochimaru, their swords clanging against each other, sparks flying.

Tenkou clutched the wound on her chest as her vision began to fade, _'I…I am a failure…Israfel was right…' _she fell to all fours, _'I am sorry my mother…I am not worthy.'_ she began to close her eyes, for what appeared to be the last time.

'_NO!'_ but Tenkou snapped them open, and found herself in a dark cavern lit with torches, _'Don't give in to such a pitiful wound girl…not when you are so close.'_ she looked down the cavern, which was shooting past her, a black gate in front of her, _'Take my power…no…'_ the door began to creak open, _'Take OUR power…that which is rightfully yours!'_

Tenkou felt a dark aura inside, one more intoxicating than she thought possible…it was…calming, as if she had found another part of herself.

'_WELL? What are you waiting for?'_ she looked around as the voice echoed, _'Do you want the power…or not?'_

Tenkou swallowed and asked, "Will it help me save Naruto-kun?" the voice sighed…and allowed a small chuckle.

'_It can do that…and so, much, more…'_ the tone had a lecherous frame to it, but Tenkou did not care.

"Then give it to me!" Tenkou shouted to the voice, "Give me the power…I will do anything to save him…just once." the last part was more of a whispering whimper. But it was loud enough for the dark voice to hear.

It chuckled darkly as a black smoky vapor began to flow out of the room, _'Very well…take the power.' _the smoke shot out of the cavern as the dark voice chuckled, _'And with it…everything you could possibly desire.'_

Tenkou was enveloped in the smoke, which began to force its way inside of her body. It clung to her skin like glue, and enveloped all of her body. The only thing left visible were her pure silver eyes…which slowly became filled with the red of magma…

Outside Mindscape

Orochimaru slashed across Naruto's chest, creating an X-mark, where he positioned the tip of the Kusanagi, "This is the end…son of the Yondaime." he pulled the blade back and shot it forward, about to end Naruto's life.

"_Keep your filthy hands off of him…mortal."_ Orochimaru stopped his strike, as a soft, yet chilling voice, more terrifying than his own echoed throughout the clearing.

Naruto looked up to where the voice had originated…and almost had a heart attack from shock.

Tenkou stood tall, but surrounding her was a black smoke, lashing out at all things around her.

Her skin, which had once been so fair and pure, now held a ghostly white to it, as markings that glowed like red hot magma appeared around her cheeks and arms.

Her pure snow white wings began to darken as liquid fire trailed between the feathers, lighting the wings up as the snow white feathers fell from her.

Her silvery blond hair now had trails of black running through it, but the snow white hair was still visible. Some of the strands floated and grew, becoming sharpened at the end.

What was most terrifying however…were her eyes…

At one time, pure silvery color glowed forth from them, only now…instead they carried a glow of pure fire that seemed to burn a hole into ones soul. Tears of blood trailed forth from her tear ducts as she grinned darkly, showing her sharpened fangs.

Naruto felt his heart jump out of his chest at the sight before him. Tenkou had become the one thing more powerful than a vampire, _'A fallen…'_

With Team Kabuto

Kabuto, Misumi, and Yoroi trekked through the forest, trying to find ON remaining team with a scroll. But every time they found a team, they were completely mangled in some way shape or fashion.

What the hell was going on here?

Misumi shouted in anger, "KAMI-DAMN IT!" he punched a tree and continued to shout, "We have been looking through this forest, found over twelve teams, and not ONE of them even has a scroll!"

Kabuto began to tap his chin, "It is odd, but not impossible. Perhaps one of the teams wanted to make sure few people passed the exam."

Yoroi put in his own two cents, "Yeah, but even still, there is no way anybody could accomplish something like this." he points to the mangled bodies from Kirigakure. All of them were torn and ripped…but one of them had their head ripped clean off.

Kabuto sighed and stood up from examining the corpse, "This is the third one we have found that was left in this condition. I wonder what happened to the heads."

Kabuto turned towards Yoroi, "Alright, looks like we will have to go with plan B, which direction is the tower?"

…

…

…

Yoroi sweat dropped as he scratched the back of his head, "Uhm…I, kind of forgot."

Misumi grabbed Yoroi by the front of his shirt and began to violently shake him, "Are you fucking kidding me? You were supposed to be the navigator!"

Kabuto separated the two and began to reprimand them, "Enough you two, fighting with each other is not going to do either of us any good." Misumi broke from Kabuto's grip and began to shout again.

"Perfect, just fucking perfect! Not only do we not have a scroll, thus we cannot pass this part of the exam, but we are also completely lost!" he looked up at the sky and shouted, "How the fuck can this get any worse?"

"SHHRAAHHH!" the trees tore apart as a large man sized figure landed in front of the team as drool dripped from its jaws as it hissed in their direction.

Yoroi and Kabuto looked at Misumi, "You had to ask…didn't you?"


	11. Chunin Exam 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form, nor does my partner in writing Hakkyou no Yami, Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto...

**Oc's and Concepts:** The Original characters and concepts of this story were created by Hakkyou no Yami and myself, we worked very hard to create the original characters and the concepts, and we would appreciate that you do not use our Original Characters or our concepts without expressed permission from **BOTH** of us.

**Notice:** In case any of you are wondering, or have not noticed this story, along with just about any other story made by myself, and Hakkyou no Yami will be AU, the characters will be OOC, and above all else, we will NOT be following canon. We will extract elements FROM canon, but we will not be doing a rewrite of the canon storyline.

**Poll:** On my profile page there is a poll on whether or not I should do a rewrite of Naruto of the Wind Tunnel. The old version absolutely sickens me, but the idea behind the story is too good to simply pass off. Please vote in the poll.

**Important Note:** This is a repost of an old story we deleted when we started the rewrite, we are reposting it due to a massive amount of readers wanting to read it. We will not be updating it as this is purely a repost, as the rewrite has already been started.

The Rewrite of this story is Dark Legends: Ascension of the Abyssal Champion

* * *

Tenkou looked at Orochimaru with eyes filled with blood lust and dark desires of pain and suffering. The Snake Sannin felt himself tremble as he looked at her. The voice which she had spoke to him, still terrified him to the core.

She narrowed her eyes and hissed, _"How dare you…"_ she cracked her wrist and shouted, _"How dare you lay your filthy hands upon MY Naruto-kun you mongrel mortal?"_

She spread her black feathered wings out, sending a spray of smoke and flaming ash around, lighting fire to the small plants surrounding her as the flaming smoke swirled around the forest. She lifted her wings up, and swung them down, shooting her upwards into the air, and releasing a trail of ash and smoke behind her as she flew through the air above the field.

Hinata and Kurohime stared at the fallen angel…fear and shock gripping their hearts. They knew Tenkou for being kind, sweet, and having a gentle aura…this however, was an aura of lust, malice, and hatred.

Naruto found himself staring at Tenkou, 'Amazing…never in all my life did I ever think I would see a fallen.'

Orochimaru kept staring at the fallen angel, his mind going a mile a minute, _'Astounding, the sheer malice behind her power...it's...'_ his grin spread across his face, _'It's magnificent, truly an object of beauty itself.' _his grin became malicious and cruel, _'Her power...I must have it for myself!'_

He grinned darkly and ran towards a tree, up towards the now Fallen Angel, swinging Kusanagi wildly as he was blinded by his lust for her power.

Tenkou saw him coming and sneered, _"You simple mortal...you believe you can defeat me?"_ she flicked her wrist, and the ashen flames formed into a long whip in her palm, _"You will be punished for your hubris...mortal!"_ she swung the ashen whip at Orochimaru, who swiftly jumped out of the way.

Orochimaru watched as the ashen whip tore through the tree as if it were made of paper, 'Such skill...such power...it must be mine!' he leapt up at Tenkou and swung the sword, a crazed look in his eyes as he brought the blade down upon her.

Tenkou snorted as she held out her arm, and then swung it as the ashes around her took the form of a blade, blocking the Kusanagi's strike. She then struck Orochimaru in the chest as she let the ashen sword dissipate.

The Snake Sannin slammed back first into the trees behind him; a resounding crack was heard throughout the clearing.

The three who had been so easily defeated by the Snake Sannin stared in awe. Naruto found himself staring at Tenkou in awe of her power...while Kurohime and Hinata were staring at her with jealousy.

Hinata sneered at Tenkou as she saw Naruto admiring her, _'How dare that bitch take MY Naruto-kun's attention?'_ she sneered at her, _'To think, she, an Angel is outclassing ME a Transcendent Berserker!'_

Kurohime was angrily glaring at Tenkou. The idea that an angel outclassed her, a vampire, was absolutely sickening to her. Especially when the Angel was getting admiration from the Avatar of her lord.

Tenkou hissed in anger as she brought up her hand, an ashen lance forming as she squeezed on the flaming ash, _"Now I will show you what happens to those who dare to harm MY Naruto-kun!"_ she reared her arm back, and threw the lance with incredible force.

Orochimaru barely had a chance to move as the lance tore through the tree...and five others behind it.

Orochimaru landed on the ground and hissed in pain as he felt his spine burn, _'Damn, that accursed wench almost skewered me!'_ he looked down at his side and saw a deep burn mark, _'I wasn't even hit, and that lance still injured me!'_

He looked up where he was before, and his eyes widened in shock.

There was a hole at least four feet wide in the tree that shot all the way through, and created an equal sized hole in all the trees it passed through. The walls of the hole were burnt completely black, red hot ashes burning off of the wood and sprinkling to the ground as the wind blew threw them.

Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin, the most dangerous missing-nin ever produced by Konohagakure no Sato...felt fear grip his heart.

Tenkou looked down at Orochimaru, _"I'm not finished with you yet..."_ her arm was wrapped up in the smoke and ash flowing off her wings, _"Ningen...SHRAACHH"_ she dove downwards towards Orochimaru as he sat there frozen in terror...

_**With Kabuto**_

"SHIT, SHIT SHIT...OH SHIT!" Misumi shouted as he, Yoroi, and Kabuto were running away from the newly revived Ankoku, who was severely pissed.

Kabuto looked towards the panicking Misumi, "Will you shut up damn it?" he ducked under a branch as Ankoku barreled through it as if it were twigs from a dead tree.

Yoroi ducked under a claw swipe from the shadow monster and cursed, "Damn, how the hell are we going to kill this thing?"

Kabuto looked around, trying to find something, anything that could possibly help them. They had few, if any supplies left from when they fought Ankoku before, and with how many bodies were lying around from who knows where, there had to be something that could be useful.

_'Kunai...no...Shuriken...no...capture wire...no'_ as Kabuto passed by, he saw many items, but none that would be remotely helpful, _'Damn it, why is it that whenever I need something I can't find it?'_

Suddenly...Kabuto's gaze landed on something...and he felt like singing in joy...

_'Flash tags!'_

"SHRAACH!" Kabuto looked back as Ankoku leapt up behind him...he quickly jumped out of the way, making Ankoku divert his tooth filled grasp from him...to Misumi.

"AGGHHH!" Misumi shrieked in pain as he jagged fangs dug into his arm, and Ankoku ripped him around before throwing him to the ground, and ripping his arm clean off, blood spraying all over the forest floor.

As Misumi dropped to the ground, Ankoku snarled as he snapped up the arm, swallowing it whole like a ferocious lizard would as it consumed its meal.

"AGGHH, my arm! The bastard ate my arm!"

Kabuto growled towards Misumi, "Will you shut-up already?" Kabuto displayed no concern for his teammate's well-being as he grabbed the flash tags "Kami saw fit to grant you with a spare you dolt." he started wrapping the tag around a kunai and laced the end of the kunai with ninja wire.

Ankoku licked its lips of any remaining blood before it snarled, turning its attention back towards Misumi.

Misumi whimpered in fear as he tried to crawl away, "P-please...l-leave me be!" he crawled onto his stomach and tried to scurry away, only for Ankoku to smash his foot onto Misumi's back, "AGHH!" Misumi's eyes welled up with tears of fear and agony.

Ankoku licked his lips as its mouth opened, and his fangs dripped with saliva...

"Oh hello there...am I interrupting?" Ankoku turned upwards as Kabuto threw a Kunai inside its mouth and down his throat.

Ankoku looked towards Kabuto quizzically...and then lurched forward as spots of white began to appear all over its flesh. It removed its foot from Misumi's back and started to hiss and shriek in a panicked tone.

Suddenly the white spots burst open and streams of light came pouring out of his skin, burning it like a match would to paper.

Ankoku shrieked in pain...and threw his head back as the light increased, "SHRAAACH!" his body burst into flaming ashes as the light consumed the area...destroying every last trace of Ankoku...

Kabuto smirked as he walked towards where Misumi was.

Misumi hissed and squirmed as pain shot through his body, "Kami-sama...it hurts..." he looked towards where Ankoku's body was, "M-my arm...where is my arm?

Kabuto sighed, "I'm afraid that your arm is no more. I applied an explosive tag along with the flash tag. Most likely your arm is the same condition as that little shadow beast there."

Yoroi walked out of the trees, "What? Now what are we going to do? We can't continue with the exams if he is injured the way he is!"

Kabuto stroked his chin, "True..." a smirk graced his features, "But I'm sure we can find ways around that issue." he turned and walked into the trees, leaving the two of them alone in the clearing.

_**Meanwhile**_

Orochimaru jumped out of the way of Tenkou as she dive bombed him. She slashed her fingers into the ground, lighting the forest floor ablaze and sending clouds of ash upwards before she took to the skies once more.

As Orochimaru rolled out of the way, he found himself clutching his heart, which was beating faster than Maito Gai could run.

Tenkou flew upwards and gazed at her prey below, _"You can't outrun me forever...ningen!"_ she dove downwards again, heading straight for the Snake Sannin as parts of the forest around her caught fire from the ashes burning off her wings.

Orochimaru scurried back, his eyes wide with terror, "No, stay away!" he stumbled to get to his feet and tried to run from Tenkou into the trees.

She merely brought her wings in closer to her body and ducked through the trees, catching fire to the plants as she passed over them.

Back in the clearing...Naruto stumbled to get to his feet and stared, "A-amazing...so, this is the power of a fallen one?" he snorted in amusement, "To think...that Kami-sama could create something so powerful with the aid of her sister."

Hinata stood and walked over to Naruto, holding a forced smile; "I agree Naruto-kun..." Inwardly she was cursing. _'Damn...if that bitch keeps this up, she will take Naruto-kun first.'_ She glanced at Naruto, a look of lust in her eyes; _'But...if I take him now...then...'_ **S**he shook that idea out of her head, _'NO, you need to remain calm Hinata, you will get your chance to take him.'_ a small smile graced her features, _'And then...you...will be mine, Na-ru-to-kun.'_

Kurohime growled and stood up, _'How dare that...that...wench take Naruto-sama attention?'_ She sneered in Tenkou's direction, _'I may not have claimed him as my mate yet...but I'll be damned by my lord before I allow some worthless angel outclass me!'_

Kurohime grabbed at her back and leaned onto the ground, and arched her back upwards; **t**here was a cracking sound, before the tell-tale sound if ripping flesh was heard. In a shower of blood, two bat-like wings burst from Kurohime's back.

She stood up and was about to fly after Tenkou...

"Kurohime..." She stopped and turned towards Naruto; "Let her be..."

Kurohime's eyes widened, "B-but Naruto-sama..." Naruto raised his left hand to silence her.

Naruto grinned as he crossed his arms, "I wish to put the Fallen's reputation to the test."

Kurohime stared at Naruto...then looked down as she allowed her wings to fold into her back, "Yes milord." she looked in the direction Tenkou had gone...inwardly wondering the same question Naruto had...how powerful was a Fallen?

_**With Tenkou**_

Tenkou soared through the trees as she darted her eyes left and right, following Orochimaru's movements. She swooped down as the Snake Sannin changed paths in an attempt to evade her...which** was** a lost cause at best.

Orochimaru cursed as he looked behind him...fear still gripping his heart like a vice, _'Damn it, how could things have gone so wrong?' _he looked around, and back at his sword Kusanagi, _'Damn, I should have found a weapon that could be used at long range. Kusanagi is useless to me now.'_ He allowed a snake to slide out of his mouth and swallow the sword before returning down his throat. Now that his movement wasn't as deterred, he could move more freely. He leapt into the trees and run up the trunk in an attempt to evade Tenkou.

Tenkou merely snorted as she shot upwards; _"Fool, the sky is my domain!" _she held her arm out, and the ashes formed into a long spear, which she clutched tightly before charging forwards, intent on impaling Orochimaru**'s** wretched heart.

Orochimaru looked down to see Tenkou charge at him and quickly leapt to the side in time to avoid the spear. He skidded across the trunk of another tree and leapt into the jungle below him.

Tenkou hissed and dove after him...her eyes glowed a deeper crimson as her arms were covered with ash...and she began to chant, _"Unholy fires of darkness, Ashes of the damned...come forth and bring your vengeance, and sear the earth with your touch!"_ she thrust her arms forward and the ash shot forward, spinning like a hurricane as it shot towards Orochimaru.

Orochimaru began to quiver and panic as he tried to find a way to escape. He jumped away from his original path, but the ashes followed, diverting their original path.

He cursed as his heart began to beat at a mile a minute, there was no way he was going to avoid those. He was going to die.

Tenkou grinned darkly as she saw the position Orochimaru was in, _"Say hello to Yami-sama for me...Snake Sann-"_

The ash exploded outwards and fell to the forest floor...

Tenkou stared in shock as she saw her attack become nothing more than harmless cold ash, _"W-what...how did this...?"_ she clutched her head, the forest seemed to spin as her wings began to fall apart, _"Why do_...I...feel...?" she never finished her statement. Her wings dissipated, and she fell towards the earth. Crashing through several branches before smashing into the earth, leaving a human sized crater where she landed.

Orochimaru stopped running as he heard the crash, and looked to where he had heard it come from. His eyes widened...before a dark grin graced his features as he saw Tenkou, lying helpless on the ground.

His grin widened…and a dark giggle escaped his lips...he began to shake as the giggle started to become silent laughter, and then finally eh threw his head back as a dark laughter echoed throughout the forest, "HAAHAHAAHAAAA...that little wench thought she could challenge me...one of the Densetsu no Sannin?" he jumped out of the tree and landed several meters away from Tenkou. He pulled out a syringe and a kunai, "Though, I have to admit, you are incredibly powerful...far more than anything I have ever seen from Konoha." he pulled on the syringe and licked his lips, "I will have to see what makes you tick...I'm sure a few drops of blood will suffice."

Orochimaru leaned down and stabbed the syringe in her arm...and grinned as he was about to pull...

_**Elsewhere**_

Misumi was whimpering in pain as he clutched his arm, blood still flowing out of the stump. He looked towards Yoroi, "Y-Yoroi...p-please. I need medicine."

Yoroi snorted as he laid back, "Stop your whining...Kabuto will be here soon, then we can get on with this damned exam."

Misumi opened his mouth, "Ah, there you two are." Yoroi and Misumi turned in the direction of the voice, and found Kabuto walking towards them, something hidden behind his back, "I have good news Misumi, soon you will be able to use two arms again." he pulled out what was behind his back and smiled, "Sadly...this will hurt."

Misumi stared in shock as he saw what Kabuto had brought; it was a human arm, most likely from one of the nearby corpses.

Kabuto walked forward as he pulled out a medical needle, and some ninja wire, "Now, hold still Misumi..."

Misumi stared at Kabuto in horror as he advanced on him, "No...NO...NOOOOO!" Misumi's screams of agony could be heard throughout the forest.

_**With Orochimaru**_

Orochimaru snapped his head up as he heard a scream of pain...which was clearly that of Misumi, "What the...CLANG!" he had to jump away, and ripped the syringe out of Tenkou's arm. In front of him, Naruto, Kurohime, and Hinata had appeared, all of them battle ready.

Orochimaru cursed his luck...and pointed at them, "This is not over, little brats." he leapt towards the trees and vanished in the shadows, leaving the four of them in the clearing.

Naruto lowered Zansatsusha and sighed, "Well, I guess the fallen are not as powerful as I thought." he looked at Tenkou, "However, her power is impressive..." Naruto kneeled down as he saw Tenkou change.

The black strands in her hair turned white, but a single lock of onyx colored hair remained. The markings ceased glowing and became pitch black, and her wings were now pure white, except for the smoky black tips at the end of each feather. Her skin became less ghostly, and the blood on her cheeks flowed away, sinking into the earth.

Naruto picked her up...and turned towards his teammates, "Come, we have stayed here far too long as is. To the tower." he leapt into the trees as Kurohime and Hinata followed.

_**Back with Kabuto**_

Kabuto sat by a river, cleaning off his medical implements whilst humming a tune as he washed the blood and fluids off of his medical supplies.

Meanwhile, Yoroi was looking over a trembling Misumi, who was clutching his new arm which Kabuto had attached to his body, quite painfully if he might add.

Sighing contently, Kabuto gathered up his supplies and looked towards his two teammates, "Alright, I'm finished...now, to find that last scroll." He stepped on the water's surface and began to walk across the water. Yoroi and Misumi followed close behind, Misumi keeping his distance from Kabuto as he clutched his arm...

_**An Hour Later**_

Naruto, who was carrying Tenkou, along with Hinata and Kurohime, gently set the angel, now turned Fallen Angel, on a bed that they had been provided. As soon as they arrived, they had been sent to the medical bay where they had been checked for injuries. According to the doctors, Tenkou would be strong and able to continue with the exams in a few days rest. Luckily they still had five days before the final stage of the exams.

Naruto sat down on a chair and leaned backwards, sighing as he clutched his head. The events of what happened in the forest of death, playing through his mind, _'Is it true...am I still like...like them?' _he clutched the arm of the chair with his left hand, cracking it, _'Damn...to think, I have come so far...and yet not gone far at all.'_ he sighed as he placed his face in his palm...

"**Do not fret my servant."** Naruto jumped out of the chair and turned around, to see his master standing before him, **"Things are not as terrible as they may seem." **

Naruto stuttered out, "M-milord..." he bent to one knee, "Please...forgive me for my failure to defeat the ningen Orochimaru. Had I known of him being in the exams...I would have..." the Eternal Abyssal God placed a finger on Naruto's lips, silencing him.

"**Calm yourself my servant, you could not have possibly known about the Snake Sannin, after all, who would have thought he would breach the Chunin Exams under the guise of another?"** he removed his fingers from Naruto's lips and placed his hand on Naruto's head, **"I do not need to forgive you for something out of your control."**

Naruto smiled and lowered his head, "Thank you...milord."

The abyssal god grinned, **"Now...I believe you had something you wished to show me, my devoted servant."**

Naruto smiled and grabbed the various bags, filled with souls, "Yes, milord..." he opened the bags, each one holding all the souls Kurohime, Hinata, and Tenkou harvested.

The Abyssal god grinned as he kneeled down, examining the souls, **"Excellent...most excellent my humble servant." **he stood and smiled towards Naruto, **"Keep this up, and soon, you shall receive another gift."**

Naruto knelt down and bowed his head, "Thank you, milord."

The Abyssal God smiled, then turned his head...and noticed one last bag lying in the corner, **"And, what might I inquire, is within that bag, Shin'en no Naruto?"**

Naruto smiled darkly, "Just a simple gift...to ease the pain of their owners."

The Abyssal god smirked evilly, **"How generous of you, my servant."** the abyssal god turned and walked into the darkest corner of the room, and faded into shadows before Naruto's eyes.

_**Meanwhile**_

In a room set aside for the leaders of the various villages, several influential figures were waiting for the return of their squads.

From Kumogakure, the Yondaime Raikage A Yotsuki, and his younger brother, Kirabi Yotsuki.

From Kirigakure, the recently come to power Godaime Mizukage, Mei Terumi, and her bodyguard, Ao.

From Iwagakure, the Sandaime Tsuchikage Ryotenbin no Onoki, and two masked ANBU of Iwa.

All of them were seriously worried about the status of the teams that had been sent into the forest.

A was tapping his fingers on a desk as Kirabi was unconsciously grinding his teeth together, Mei was tapping her foot as sweat was dripping down her face, Ao was sitting back and muttering under his breath, and Onoki was about ready to go insane, if the various tick marks on his forehead were anything to go by.

The door to the room opened, revealing Hiruzen Sarutobi, who noticed their current state. He sighed deeply and walked forward with a gentle smile, "Now, now, I am sure all of your teams are in perfectly safe."

Kirabi turned towards Hiruzen and shouted, "Yo old man shut yo trap, before I take my hand and give you a slap! Weeeeeh!"

…

…

…

Everyone stared at Kirabi with an expression that said 'What?'

A sighed and grabbed Kirabi by his shirt and threw him to the ground, "What have I told you about letting out those cursed rhymes like that?"

Kirabi stood up and rubbed the back of his head, "Oh come on A-nii, don't go cramping my style!" he held out his fist towards A, who sighed and muttered under his breath as he bumped fists with Kirabi.

Hiruzen shook his head, "Uhm...alright, anyways, like I said before, you all should relax as we wait for your teams arrival from the forest."

Mei stood up and walked towards the Sandaime, "And what if they don't make it out of the forest Sandaime-sama?" she gave the Sandaime a smile...which was laced with KI, "I would hate to find out my little Chojuro-kun was harmed."

The Sandaime shivered at her gaze, _'I would rather be facing Kyuubi right now.'_

Onoki chose that moment to speak, "Oh calm yourself woman, they signed waivers, they knew what they were going up against."

Mei turned to Onoki with an emotionless look, "Is that what you tell yourself while your granddaughter is out there?"

Onoki flinched as he was reminded of the fact his only grandchild was out in the forest. He sighed and lowered his head as he turned away.

Hiruzen sighed, "Alright that is enough. Pointing fingers at others and making them feel worse than they already are is only going to make things worse for ourselves."

"Knock...knock..." everyone in the room turned towards the door as they heard knocking on the other side. The Sandaime walked forward and opened the door, expecting to see one of his messengers. Instead, he found a bag that seemed to have something stuffed inside it...

The same bag, that Naruto had propped in the corner of his room when he spoke with the Abyssal God...

_**Kushina's Hospital Room**_

Kushina sighed as she looked out the window of her room. Thinking of the plan her children had concocted to get Naruto back in their family.

She didn't know what to do, she wanted her child back. But her children's plan had so many risks in it, that she wondered if it was worth it. Along with that, the chances of success was a 50/50 chance of success or failure.

If she could just find some way that she could tip the odds in their favor, even by only a single percent, perhaps she would consider doing it.

But the question was...what could possibly tip the odds in their favor?

She sighed and clutched her head in her hands, _'What do I do...what do I do Minato-koi? How can I get our baby back?'_

_'Tap...tap...'_ Kushina looked up and turned towards the window, and saw a single white dove tapping at the window. Kushina watched it as it suddenly spread its wings and took off, leaving several white feathers on the windowsill...

White...feathers...

Kushina's eyes sparkled with motivation, and a grin stretched across her lips, _'That's it!'_ she jumped out of her bed and grabbed her clothes and swiftly put them on, before she ran out of the hospital room and towards the lobby to checkout...

She had just discovered what would give her the edge to get her son back...

_**Back with the Kage's**_

Hiruzen picked up the bag, and noticed its weight. It was about the weight of a small child, and there was something rolling around in it, and there appeared to be something liquid-like inside.

He brought it into the room, and set it down in the center. He looked it over, _'What on earth could this possibly be?' _as he looked it over, he found a single letter attached to the side...and written on the front was a message...

_'To the Kage's of the Elemental nations, may this gift ease your pain...'_

The other Kage's, having seen this, quickly stood up and walked over to the small sack as the Sandaime grabbed the zipper.

They all leaned forward as the bag was open...and years of Shinobi discipline and training went straight out the window as they saw what was inside...

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

_**With Naruto**_

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" as the screams echo throughout the tower, Naruto finds himself grinning as he lays back.

_'Awww, and I thought they would like my gift. And my team worked so hard on preparing it._' he shrugged his shoulders and leaned all the way back on his bed, "Well...it's the thought that counts."

As Naruto laid back, he never noticed a figure walk up behind him, a sly grin on their face as they pulled out a needle.

"Oh Naruto..." Naruto turned around just in time to see a shadowed figure...before his world went completely blank with a sharp pain in his neck.


	12. Chunin Exam 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form, nor does my partner in writing Hakkyou no Yami, Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto...

**Oc's and Concepts:** The Original characters and concepts of this story were created by Hakkyou no Yami and myself, we worked very hard to create the original characters and the concepts, and we would appreciate that you do not use our Original Characters or our concepts without expressed permission from **BOTH** of us.

**Notice:** In case any of you are wondering, or have not noticed this story, along with just about any other story made by myself, and Hakkyou no Yami will be AU, the characters will be OOC, and above all else, we will NOT be following canon. We will extract elements FROM canon, but we will not be doing a rewrite of the canon storyline.

**Poll:** On my profile page there is a poll on whether or not I should do a rewrite of Naruto of the Wind Tunnel. The old version absolutely sickens me, but the idea behind the story is too good to simply pass off. Please vote in the poll.

**Important Note:** This is a repost of an old story we deleted when we started the rewrite, we are reposting it due to a massive amount of readers wanting to read it. We will not be updating it as this is purely a repost, as the rewrite has already been started.

The Rewrite of this story is Dark Legends: Ascension of the Abyssal Champion

**ATTENTION:** This is the last chapter of the repost. There are no more after this one.

I understand that some have made the request of translations, so please, list off what it is you wish to have translated, and I will put them in an AN at the bottom of this chapter at some point.

* * *

The four present Kage's, the two Jonin, and the two ANBU stared into the contents of the sack which had been brought to the room they were in. Sarutobi clutched his hand to his mouth as he tried to suppress his gag reflex, A shivered in disgust, Kirabi's sun glasses fell from his face as he quivered, Onoki's eyes brimmed with tears, and Mei completely broke down...

Inside the sack, were the severed heads of Chojuro, apprentice to become a member of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu...and Kurotsuchi, the only grandchild of the Tsuchikage.

Mei fell to her knees and sobbed, "No! Oh Kami Noooo!" she broke down into sobs almost instantly as Ao, her bodyguard stared in shock at the head of his fellow Kiri Nin.

Onoki let tears stream down his face as he shakily reached into the bag and lifted Kurotsuchi's head out of it...he stared at her lifeless eyes as he whimpered...

A looked into the bag...and his eyes widened as he quickly reached in and pulled something out. His eyes widened in shock, "K-Kirabi..."

Kirabi walked up behind his brother, "What is it A-nii, can't you see that-" Kirabi's rap was cut off before it started as A held up what he found in the bag...

The headbands of Kirabi's Genin team...

**Konoha Hospital**

Kushina practically stormed out the front doors of the hospital as she was smiling in glee. She finally had a way to get her child back with her family. She was about to head to the house that her and her children now resided in to tell them...

When she suddenly froze as she felt a massive KI coming from the direction of the Forest of Death. She reached up and clutched the area above her heart as her knees shook, and she fell to her knees. She started panting for breath as she felt the intense KI.

She slowly let her head rise...and she saw that everyone else was falling straight to the ground...what was going on?

**With the Kage's**

Kirabi was releasing more KI than most of them had ever felt. The only things that came close to this level of KI was felt by Hiruzen when the Kyuubi attacked, and by A. Yotsuki when the former Jinchuriki of the Hachibi lost control during the Sandaime's reign. Mei had felt a similar presence when the Yondaime Mizukage was angry, or when Utakata, the current Jinchuriki of the Rokubi lost control, and Onoki felt a similar presence with his own Jinchuriki...but nothing of this magnitude.

Kirabi's teeth were bared as a cloak of Youki covered his body, his teeth sharpened into fangs, his nails turned into claws, and his shades slipped, revealing his glowing white eyes...

Before anyone could move, Kirabi had grabbed Hiruzen by the front of his shirt and lifted him off the ground, **"Who did this! Who did this to my Genin? I will kill the little shit!"**

Hiruzen started to gasp for breath as Kirabi's KI was right in his face, "Y-your G-Genin signed waivers I-"

"**I don't give a shit! I will kill that little shit if it's the last thing I-"** Kirabi stopped as A placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Little brother, standing here shouting at the old man will not do any good. Look..." he held up the headbands, "It was only their headbands, they could still be alive..."

Kirabi seemed to calm down a bit...then threw the Sandaime to the ground, **"We**ll th**en wh**at are w**e wa**itin**g for, let**'s go find** them!"** his voice was distorted from the Youki rushing through his system as he walked towards the exit.

Hiruzen managed to gasp out, "If you go into the forest to find your team, they will be disqualified from the Chunin exams in Konoha, they will never be allowed to take the Chunin exams in Konoha again!"

Kirabi left the room, flipping off the Sandaime...

A sighed and turned to Hiruzen, "I would take that as he does not care..." he shook his head and followed after his little brother to make sure he did not do something stupid...

Hiruzen sighed and stood up shakily...then looked over to the two remaining Kage's. Mei was still crying slightly, but had otherwise calmed herself...Onoki however...was still staring at the severed head of Kurotsuchi. He walked over and placed a gentle hand on Onoki's shoulder, "Tsuchikage-sama, I am sorry for your lo-THUMP" he stopped as Onoki fell onto his back as he began to convulse, "Onoki!" he got down on his knees and looked him over...

Mei quickly ran over as Ao's eye widened, "Oh Kami...he is going into cardiac arrest!"

The two Iwa ANBU quickly used what medical ninjutsu they knew while Mei shouted down the halls, "Medic!"

Hiruzen just stared in shock at the fallen form of Ryotenbin no Onoki as his body convulsed...reminded of his own mortality...

**Meanwhile**

In a dark room, which had only a single lamp available as a source of light, and the only sign of life being the light breathing.

Suddenly, a single candle was lit, and a giggle which had a hint of lust in it echoed throughout the room.

As the candle was lit, it revealed Naruto fastened to a bed, with black chains covered in odd reddish brown runes, all of the runes having a light glow to them.

The servant of the Abyssal God groaned in his sleep as his eyes fluttered open, the unholy cyan orbs glowing in the darkness, "Ow, what in the name of the Abyss hit me?" he blinked a few times and looked around, "Where the hell am I?"

"You are with me Na-ru-to-kun..."

Naruto snapped his head in the direction of the voice as a few more candles were lit, revealing the face of his teammate...carrying a lustful smile...

Hinata Hyuuga...

**Meanwhile**

A pair of doors leading into the tower exploded outward in a spray of splinters and door hinges. Impaling anything that got in its way.

Where the doorway stood, Kirabi Yotsuki panted heavily for breath as a faint glow of Youki appeared on his skin. He took in a deep breath and charged into the forest, batting aside a large tree as if it were nothing more than a mere twig, and shattering the place he hit into splinters.

A Yotsuki quickly exited the tower, panting loudly, _'I hate it when he does that...'_ he exhaled and ran after his little brother, and prayed to Kami he did not do something stupid.

**With Naruto**

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he saw Hinata standing before him...and could not help but allow a blush to grace his ghostly pale face at her attire.

Hinata was wearing knee high leather high heels, laces holding it together, and she was wearing a black pair of lace panties, and a black dominatrix vest that just partially showed the valley between her ample chest, and she was grinning with a look of lust on her face.

Naruto kept looking at Hinata with a blush, which Hinata clearly noticed, "You like what you see, Na-ru-to-kun?" she walked over to him, swaying her hips sensually as she licked her lips.

Naruto shook his head in an attempt to clear his head of any dirty thoughts, and looked up at Hinata, "Hinata...what are you doing?"

Hinata giggled softly as she stood next to Naruto, and gently started to trace circles on Naruto's firm chest, "Oh, just taking my _rewards_ that you promised me, but have yet to give." she threw her leg over Naruto and proceeded to straddle his waist, and grinned down towards him as she slowly began to remove her vest...

Naruto rolled his eyes, "And so you proceed to bind me with chains...Hinata, surely you know these mere chains can't hold me." he moved his wrists to break the chains...

Which held no affect whatsoever...

Naruto's eyes widened, "What?" he grunted as he started to thrash in the chains as he tried to break them loose, he looked up at Hinata, "What sorcery is this?"

Hinata giggled softly, "You like them? They are special chains I made myself dear." she grabbed one of the chains, "Just a few kilos of chakra enhanced metal, a hint of my Youki, and suppression seals covering each link, and voila...a chain strong enough to hold even you." she licked her lips as she got off of Naruto and fully removed her upper clothing, circling around him until she was standing in front of him...

Naruto kept struggling in the chains, "No matter what you did to these chains, they will not hold me for long." he snarled angrily as he used as much strength as he could on the chains.

Hinata smirked, "Oh I already knew that..." her grin widened as a look of lust was clear in her eyes, "But how much are you going to concentrate on getting out...when I do this?"

(Warning, lemon scene...skip if you do not like)

Hinata shot her hand out and ripped off Naruto's boxers, throwing the shredded clothing away from her, and grinned as she saw Naruto's manhood...a beauty as far as Hinata was concerned. She licked her lips and stared at it with a lust filled gaze, "Mmm-mmm-mmm, naughty Naruto-kun, you have been hiding this from me?" she wrapped her delicate fingers around his member and squeezed it...

Naruto allowed a moan to escape his lips as Hinata squeezed his manhood, "Hinata...s-stop it..." he moaned out, trying to keep his composure.

Hinata grinned and blew on the tip of his manhood, sending a shock of pleasure through Naruto's system, "Oh but Naruto-kun, we haven't even gotten to the main course..." she grinned lecherously, "No way am I going to stop now." she started to stroke his stiff manhood, occasionally blowing on the tip of his hardened manhood...

Naruto squirmed on the bed, not able to concentrate on anything other than the pleasure of what Hinata was doing to him. He hissed in pleasure as he looked at his right arm, which was glowing slightly, _'Damn...I just need to concentrate for a mom-'_ his thought was cut off as Hinata blew on the tip of his manhood as she squeezed his member a bit harder as she stroked it, letting out a loud moan of pleasure...

Hinata grinned and licked her lips, "I think I have teased you enough..." she leaned her head forward and took the tip of his manhood in her mouth, and moaned softly as she slowly began to take his length into her mouth.

Naruto groaned loudly as he pulled his arms up as he tried to break free as Hinata slowly took his length into her mouth, 'Damn...' he cursed inwardly as his body was hit with pleasure.

Hinata inwardly grinned as she saw Naruto's reaction as she took more of his length into her mouth. When she had finally taken as much of his length as her mouth would allow, and started to bob her head up and down on his member as she proceeded to give him a blowjob.

Naruto's eyes shot open as his head fell back from the pleasure of Hinata sucking his manhood. He moaned loudly in pleasure as he kept trying to concentrate enough to break the chains holding him in place.

Hinata saw what Naruto was doing, and proceeded to increase the pace she was sucking his manhood, and proceeded to use her right hand to caress and squeeze his balls.

What concentration Naruto had managed to gain was destroyed as Hinata's sudden actions broke him out of his thought process to charge his chakra into his arms to break free...but it was kind of hard to concentrate when an incredibly beautiful woman was sucking you off and playing with your balls.

Hinata grinned as she moaned as she sucked Naruto off and played with his balls. After a few more moments of this action, she took Naruto's length out of her mouth with a resounding pop, saliva covering his manhood as she grinned, licking her lips in a sultry way, "You taste wonderful Naruto-kun." she let go of his manhood and straddled his waist, and positioned her virgin entrance at his hardened member, coated in her saliva...

Naruto groaned as he pulled on his arms again in an attempt to get out of the chains. His eyes gained an approved glint as he saw one of the links start to bend...

Hinata saw the link bending, and grinned, "Ah-ah-ahhhh, not yet..." and swiftly impaled herself on Naruto's manhood, breaking through her hymen, and entering her Virgin entrance.

Naruto lost his concentration again as he felt Hinata's inner walls wrap around his manhood, he moaned out loudly in pleasure as he felt his stiff length pierce through Hinata's virgin barrier.

Hinata bit her lip as she was hit with a mixture of pain and pleasure, as her virgin blood trickled out of her womanhood. Her eyes lit up as she felt the mixture flow through her, and the scent of blood wafted through her nostrils...

Her lecherous grin widened even further as her eyes glowed in ecstasy...

Without warning Hinata began to thrust her hips against Naruto's, forcing his manhood to penetrate her entrance. She placed her hands on Naruto's chest as she kept bouncing on his member, "Oh yes, oh yes! Fuck!" Hinata shouted in ecstasy as she kept grinding her hips against Naruto, making his manhood rub against her inner walls.

She grabbed onto her breasts as she bounced on his manhood, and began to pinch and tease her nipples as she screamed in pleasure, "Oh fuck yes! Oh this feels so good!" she increased the pace as she kept bouncing on Naruto's manhood, which was now coated in a pinkish mixture of her Virgin blood and her wet juices, which were starting to pour out of her entrance.

Naruto panted as he felt absolute pleasure from Hinata dominating him...though if one looked into his eyes they could tell he was far from amused.

He groaned as he felt his manhood throb lightly, and he looked over at his right arm, 'No way am I going to let this go on further!' he used every last bit of concentration he had as he pulled on the chain holding him down...

'CLINK' he watched as the link holding the chain began to break, Hinata was too caught up in her ecstasy to even notice...

Hinata picked up the pace as she screamed out, "Oh Naruto-kun, you feel so amazing!"

Naruto grunted as he tried to focus on the chain...and was having a hard time too...

'CLINK' the link cracked again, there was only a single sliver holding him down now...

Hinata sped up as she felt her abdomen tighten as heat flooded her loins, "Oh Naruto-kun, I'm going to-"

'CLINK...CRACK' Hinata could not finish as Naruto ripped his right arm out of the chain, then grabbed the chain on his other arm and ripped the chain out, then grabbed Hinata's wrists and pinned her to the bed as he ripped the chains clean out of the ground that were holding his legs.

Naruto panted as he stared down at Hinata, whose eyes had widened, not prepared for Naruto to break out of the chains so easily, or so soon, _'He truly is worthy of being Shin'en-sama's champion...'_

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he looked at Hinata, "You certainly have some backbone to pull a stunt like that Hinata" he squeezed her wrists lightly, "I should punish you for pulling that stunt."

Hinata looked up at Naruto as he stared at her with his unholy cyan eyes...quivering lightly in a mixture of terror and excitement.

Naruto noticed the look in her eyes...and inwardly sighed, _'Well...I did promise her a reward, and I have been putting it off for quite some time. Knowing her berserker heritage, she would have been at her wits end by now...' _he allowed a grin to creep up his features, _'But that doesn't mean I cannot punish her whilst I give her a reward...'_

Before Hinata could react, Naruto had pulled his manhood out of her, and flipped Hinata over so that she was on her hands and knees, and positioned his member at her entrance.

Hinata shivered and licked her lips as she felt Naruto's manhood brush against her entrance...

Naruto smirked as he saw her anticipation...and he teasingly brushed the head of his length against her entrance. Grinning, he leaned up and whispered in her ear, "My turn..." and swiftly thrust his length inside her wet entrance.

"AHHHH" Hinata screamed out as she felt Naruto's length enter her, and she began to pant as she felt immense pleasure from the feeling. Her eyes fluttered as her body shivered in pleasure...

Naruto's grin widened as he slowly slid his member out...then swiftly thrust it back in as her inner walls tightened around him.

"Ah...Ah...AHH..." Hinata moaned out in pleasure each time Naruto thrust inside of her, "Oh Naruto-kun!" she began to move her hips to match Naruto's thrust, making her feel even more pleasure.

Naruto quickly sped up the pace as he grinned, "I'll bet you're loving this Hinata-chan!" he smacked her ass, grinning as he heard her yelp.

Hinata hissed in a mixture of pain and pleasure as Naruto started to abuse her ass, and she whimpered out, "More..."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

Hinata groaned as she whimpered out, "P-please...smack my ass more!"

Naruto grinned as he kept thrusting inside of her, "As you wish!" he made his thrusts harder as he smacked her ass.

After several more minutes, Hinata fell to her elbows as Naruto kept thrusting inside of her, "Oh yes...yes...oh fuck yes!" she felt her loins tighten, I-I'm going to-" she could not finish as she was so consumed with pleasure...

Naruto groaned as he felt his member throb...he picked up the pace, squeezing her ass, "Me too..."

Finally, neither were capable of holding in their release any further...Naruto released inside of Hinata just as she did, their fluids mixing together. The two fell to the bed, panting heavily as their combined fluids dripped out of Hinata's entrance.

Hinata slowly turned her head...and grinned lustfully...

Naruto chuckled as he pulled out his member and flipped her over, "Time for the second round..."

(lemon scene is done)

**With Kirabi**

Kirabi tore through the underbrush of the forest of death, furiously searching through every bush he could find. He had uprooted a large series of trees as he tried to search for his wayward students.

A had finally caught up to Kirabi when he found Kirabi acting incredibly irrationally.

Kirabi had started digging in the ground; frantically calling out for his team...he ripped up roots that got in his way each time he dug. When he dug far enough with one hole, he started digging another...and another...and another...

Finally, after ten minutes of watching his little brother's frantic attempts to find his team, he marched up to him, "Kirabi!"

Kirabi looked up to see who had called him...and grabbed his nose as he felt a fist slam into his face. He was then grabbed by the front of his clothes and lifted up to look at his older brother.

A shook Kirabi as he spoke, "Kirabi! What in the name of Kami are you doing?"

Kirabi pointed at the ground, "I-I looked everywhere for them Aniki...t-they aren't here. I-I thought maybe an Iwa t-team u-used Doton jutsu to bury them and-"

A smacked Kirabi upside the head, "Kirabi, enough!" he threw Kirabi o the ground, "Think Kirabi, stop coming up with high strung theories...especially when you have not covered more than an eighth of his accursed forest! Use your head; this is not the only place where your students could possibly be!"

Kirabi lowered his head as his brother lectured him, and he sniffled slightly...

The scent of familiar blood hit his nostrils...

He shot his head up and looked around, sniffing the air. He ignored his brother's lecturing as he began to sniff around, walking completely past him.

A growled after Kirabi, "Hey! I am talking to you Kirabi, now you had better listen to me or-"

Kirabi shot off into the forest, ignoring A as he crashed through the underbrush.

A slapped himself in the face, "Why you little..." he sighed and quickly ran after his younger brother as fast as he could.

Kirabi tore through the bushes and small trees of the forest of death as he followed the scent of blood. He crashed through a set of trees, knocking them over and sending large clouds of dirt and leaves into the air.

He skidded to a halt as his nose was assaulted with the stench of blood so strongly, that he felt like vomiting. He covered his nose and looked around...his eyes widening in horror as he saw what was before him.

A ran up to Kirabi, panting as he placed his hands on his knees, "Damn Kirabi...how come you have to run so fa-" A stopped his students as he was assaulted with the stench of blood...and looked up, and his eyes widened in horror...

Kirabi's students...Samui, Omoi, and Karui...were dangling naked above a pool of their own blood, thorn vines wrapped around their arms as their legs just barely dangled above the blood pooling beneath them, and burns caused by some sort of heated metal covering their body. There were kunai's stabbed right into their abdomens, scars caused from some sort of whip lashing across their bodies...

Kirabi fell to his knees, "No..." tears slid down his cheeks as he let his face fall into his hands as sobs wracked his body.

A bit his lip as he placed a comforting hand on Kirabi's shoulder, "Kirabi, I am so sorry little broth-"

'BOOM!' A was thrown back a few feet by an explosion of Youki coming off of Kirabi.

Kirabi's teeth were grit tightly as his eyes glowed white, his nails lengthened, and the number of chakra tails began to increase. He slammed his fists into the ground as the Youki began to lash out at everything around it.

A clenched his fists as he felt the horrid Youki teeming off of his younger brother, and his eyes were filled with terror as he saw what was happening next...

Kirabi had reached the fourth tail...but unlike his normal transformations, where it would just be a regular chakra cloak, his skin began to peel off and burn into ashes, revealing his flesh with the Hachibi's Youki flowing through it.

A quickly got up and ran to his brother, and grabbed his shoulder, "Kirabi, calm yourself down now! Do you want to destroy all that is left of your students?"

This statement seemed to break Kirabi out of his rage as he looked up at his older brother, and his Youki began to recede back into his seal. After a few more minutes, the Youki completely receded, the only sign it had ever been free was the Youki burns on Kirabi's skin.

A sighed as he squeezed his brothers shoulder, "Here...I'll help you bring them back to the tower." he let go, patting Kirabi on the shoulder and then headed to Kirabi's Genin students. He reached up to help them down...when he froze...

Samui was breathing...

A quickly checked the other two, and found that they too were breathing, "Oh shit..." he turned and shouted towards Kirabi, "They're alive!"

Kirabi's head shot up, and he quickly ran over to his students. He placed a finger at Omoi's neck...

There was a pulse...

He checked the other two, and his eyes widened in shock...

They really were alive...

Wasting no time, Kirabi quickly yanked out a kunai and slashed at the thorn vines holding Karui up, and caught her as she fell. He looked down at her, brushing the blood stained hair out of her face, _'I swear...I will find out who did this to you...and when I do...'_ a dark glint appeared in Kirabi's eyes, _'I am going to kill them.'_

A and Kirabi carried the three Genin towards the tower...praying they made it in time...

**Time-skip...Five Days Later**

Naruto, Hinata, Kurohime, and Tenkou walked out of their room, and headed towards the center of the tower. All of them wearing their battle gear.

Hinata was standing closer to Naruto than normal, a smile on her face, and Naruto was smiling softly towards her...

Meanwhile, Kurohime was glaring mildly at Hinata, while Tenkou had her head down, and kept taking glances towards Naruto every now and again.

After Naruto and Hinata had finished their 'activities', they had run in to Kurohime, who smelt the hormones Hinata was releasing, and Naruto and Hinata's scents on each other. When Kurohime started to question Hinata on this, Hinata replied...

_'What does it matter what I do with MY mate, vampire?'_

That single statement had angered Kurohime incredibly...the idea, that a transcendent berserker, a creation of Jashin, and not a Vampire, had become the mate of the servant of the Abyssal God...

It was insulting to her Vampiric Pride...

Tenkou had become depressed when she had found out that Naruto and Hinata were now an item...though she could not figure out why...

The four powerful beings stopped in front of a large door, and Naruto swiftly kicked it open and walked inside.

There was a large arena, and all of the teams that had managed to get through the second round of the Chunin exams...

Team Ten, consisting of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi...

Gai's squad, consisting of Neji Hyuuga, Tenten, and Rock Lee...

An unknown Konoha team consisting of Kabuto Yakushi, Yoroi Akado, and Misumi Tsurugi...

From Suna, the Yondaime Kazekage's children...Gaara no Sabaku, Temari no Sabaku, and Kankuro no Sabaku...

From Oto, three Genin...Kin Tsuchi, Dosu Kinuta, and Zaku Abumi...

And finally...his own team...

Naruto and his team walked in, and looked up to where the Sandaime was standing, watching them with anticipation. Naruto noticed he had a look of tiredness on his features, and initially wondered why...then decided that it was not worth the worry.

Meanwhile, Hiruzen stared down at the students, sighing as he spoke up...

(same as in Anime, I am not going to rewrite it...just remove the talks from Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura, and Shino)

The proctor Hayate coughed, "Uhm...cough...if you would all turn your...cough...attention to the board, we will decide the first two contestants."

Everybody looked up at the board to see it cycling through the various contestants who had passed...

Finally after a whole minute, the board stopped to reveal the first two contestants...

Hayate coughed, "Would Kurohime and Yoroi Akado please come down to the arena."

Kurohime smiled darkly and turned towards Naruto, "Wish me luck Naruto-sama." she turned and jumped over the edge of the railing.

Yoroi walked down the stairs and stood in front of Kurohime, and readied himself into a battle stance, "Ready to lose little girl?"

Kurohime placed a finger to her chin, "Hmmm, I do not know..." she grinned, revealing her fangs as her eyes glowed for a moment, "You ready to die...ningen?"

Hayate coughed again and raised his arm, "The first fight between Kurohime, and Yoroi Akado...Hajime!"

Yoroi charged forward, his hands flexed as he shot them out towards Kurohime.

Kurohime quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her, and swung her fist towards his face.

Yoroi ducked her punch and swung his foot at her, which she blocked with her shin, then swung her foot upwards, sending Yoroi flying back.

Yoroi flipped in the air, and threw his arms to his sides as he flexed his fingers, a light coating of chakra becoming visible on them.

Kurohime narrowed her eyes and reached behind her, pulling out two small stiletto knives.

"Ahhhh!" Yoroi shouted as he charged at Kurohime, and swung his chakra coated hands.

Kurohime dodged them swiftly, as if she were like water and simply stepped back each time Yoroi drew closer.

Kurohime then swung her stiletto dagger and sliced open Yoroi's palm, sending a spray of blood out.

"AGHH!" he grabbed his hand and examined his wound...only for Kurohime to deliver a chin strike to him, sending him flying backwards, which he barely managed to land on his feet.

Kurohime scoffed, "Come on ningen, is that all that you've got? If so, then I pity your pathetic race." she started to walk forward, her shoes clicking against the ground as she slid her daggers away.

Yoroi looked at her with confusion, "N-ningen...what are you talking abou-ACH!" he was kicked straight in the chest, the sound of snapping ribs heard. He fell to the ground, coughing madly as Kurohime walked away.

Hayate coughed again, "The winner of...cough...the first match is...cough...Kurohime..."

Naruto, Hinata, and Tenkou clapped for the Vampiress, who smiled as she came up and stood next to Naruto.

Naruto smirked, "You went easy on him, didn't you?"

Kurohime giggled softly, "If I went full strength, he would be a red stain on the ground."

The two laughed openly as Yoroi was carried away in a stretcher...

"Hey!" Kurohime and Naruto stopped laughing and turned their heads to see Rock Lee holding his fist out and shouting, "That is no way to treat an opponent who has done their best!"

Naruto sighed and reached up to Zansatsusha, "I guess we did not learn our lesson the first time..." his eyes snapped open as he pulled Zansatsusha out and pointed it at Lee, who jumped back with a frightened yelp, "Shut your fucking mouth...the Chunin exams is a replacement for war, thus we are expected to act as if we were at war. Now keep your mouth shut you spandex wearing weirdo." he tucked his sword away and turned back towards the fight...

Lee was still glaring at Naruto...until he saw the look in Kurohime's eyes...

Her eyes were glowing a light crimson as her slitted eyes bored into his brown eyes. He quickly turned away with a shiver, and looked up at the screen.

Hayate looked at the screen, then turned to the audience when it finally stopped, "Will Zaku Abumi, and Shin'en no Naruto please come down."

Naruto smirked as he looked over at Zaku, who was eagerly heading down the stairs. Naruto slowly walked down the steps as he grinned softly, _'Finally...'_ the eye on his right arm slitted open, 'I have been getting rather bored lately.'

Zaku grinned as he crossed his arms, "You might as well give up now, I am going to wipe the floor with you here and now!"

Naruto looked at Zaku...and gave a cruel grin, "Really? I would love to see you try little man." he turned towards Zaku, crossing his own arms, "If you have what it takes..."

Zaku sneered as he uncrossed his arms, "You are going to regret saying that you punk!"

Hayate sighed and raised his hand, "The fight between Zaku Abumi and Shin'en no Naruto...Hajime!"

Zaku shot his arms out and shouted, "Zankuha!" and a pressure blast of air shot out towards Naruto.

Naruto simply raised an eyebrow as the air wave carved through the ground and shot towards him, sending debris flying everywhere.

Tenkou's eyes widened as she shouted over the edge, Move Naruto-kun!"

Naruto made no indication he heard her as he raised his left hand as the air wave was right in front of him...and batted it away, making it slam into the wall behind him.

…

…

…

Zaku's eyes widened in shock, "W-what?"

Naruto sighed in annoyance as he began to examine the claws on his right hand, the eye on his forearm blinking repetitively, "Are we done here...cause this fight is already boring."

Zaku gritted his teeth, "I'll show you boring!" he shot his arms out again, "Zankuha!" another blast of air shot out towards Naruto.

Naruto batted the air wave away as he slowly began to walk forward, batting away the air waves as they came.

Zaku began to panic as he kept firing his arms out, "Zankuha...Zankuha...Zankuha!" he felt his chakra growing lower and lower as Naruto kept walking forward, batting away his attacks as if they were nothing.

Zaku cursed as he shot out his arms again, "Zankuha!"

…

…

…

This time…nothing came out. He kept shooting his arms out, crying 'Zankuha' and found he could not fire even one blast. He began to quiver as Naruto was now only a few feet from him. He reached into his pocket and swung out a kunai knife...only for Naruto to catch the knife before it hit him...

Naruto shook his head, "Like the rest of your race...weak, and undisciplined..." and kicked him straight in the stomach as he swung his arm down, throwing Zaku face first into the ground, the sound of his arm snapping and his nose breaking heard throughout the arena.

Hayate coughed, "The winner is...cough...Shin'en no Naruto."

Naruto scoffed and headed up the stairs to his waiting comrades, and then turned his attention to the board to see who would be next to fight...


End file.
